Start of a Breakdown
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Tragedy has a way of sneaking up on people, and Danny is no exception...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was originally not supposed to be published just yet. But the lack of new episodes of H50 has my muse in a frenzy, so here is a new story so soon. I hope you guys like the first chapter and if you don't... Well, sorry to hear that.**

**So, I own nothing, let me know if I should continue, and here's hoping new episodes start soon.**

**See ya...**

**P.S. The title is a Tears for Fears song.**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

My life changed at two-thirty Saturday morning. I had been sleeping, which is what normal people do at two-thirty in the morning, when my phone had gone off. At first, and don't judge me for jumping to conclusions because it's possible, I thought it was Steve.

McGarrett had the habit of calling at the most inane times, for cases that would most likely result in a shootout by the end of the week, on the days that were originally supposed to be our days off. Not a care that I had Grace this weekend and had to take her home if I had a case. Rachel, as usual, would have a field day with that. She's convinced I don't spend enough time with our daughter, even though I am with her as much as I can be without Five-0 getting in the way.

So, I wasn't exactly thinking when I grabbed my cell off the end table, answered, and snapped, "If nobody is dead, McGarrett I am going to kill…"

"_Detective Williams_?" an uncertain voice interrupted me. It was female, definitely not McGarrett.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "What can I do for you?"

"_Uh, this is Nurse Hatcher from the hospital,"_ she said slowly. My heart stilled in my chest as I tried to figure out whose emergency contact I was. There was Steve. Or I think I was his contact. I wasn't sure. I was pretty sure Kono had Chin or her mother as her contact, and Chin probably had Kono. That just left Rachel, and I was pretty sure she had _Stan_ down. And I doubted she'd be out this late anyway, she wasn't exactly a late night owl. So, it had to be McGarrett. Probably tried to take on four guys at once, ended up with a few cracked ribs and a concussion, and needed a ride home.

"Is this about Steve McGarrett?" I asked curiously. I was all for telling him to screw off and wait until morning. I wasn't waking Grace up just to go get the jackass.

"_No, it's about Rachel and Stan Edwards…"_ she continued to speak, but I barely took anything in. I did hear '_drunk driver'_ and _'tried everything they could'_ but it was mostly just Charlie Brown babble to me because Rachel was dead. She was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I spent the rest of the night sitting in my recliner, watching Grace sleep. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to her, that he mother was no longer with us. _Stan, _too. I may not have liked him, but she did. This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. And that was up there with letting Matthew go.

My phone buzzed making me jump. I glanced down at it, for a second not sure I wanted to pick it up, but eventually sighed and answered, "Williams?"

"_Hey, how pissed do you think Kono would be if I ducked out of her beach party thing?"_ Of course McGarrett would be up at a quarter to five. He was a freak in more ways than one. But today I really didn't want to deal with him. "_Because I think I figured out what's up with my dad's car, but the part I ordered is a few miles away. I'm going to be gone all day."_ Of course, he also knew what it was like to lose a parent, two actually. Grace could relate to him. But it would be cruel to make him dredge up all that crap he had been pushing down most of his life. "_Hey, Danny, are you listening…?"_

"Rachel and Stan died," I blurted out before my brain could talk my mouth out of it. Steve got really quiet, he was never a chatty guy to begin with but he had never been this quiet. Then he took a breath and said, "I'll be right there."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

In the Navy I had gotten used to death. People ended up shot, maybe stabbed, and half didn't make it. It was one reason why I didn't make many friends when I was a SEAL, and the few I did I haven't exactly heard from since. Unless I counted Nick, and, well, that reunion wasn't what I expected. And Cat, but she was something else entirely.

But since losing my dad, after listening to Hesse shoot him over the phone, my views have changed. It's hard to become emotionless when it's somebody I've known my whole life. And when my father died, thoughts of my mother crept up on me. Thoughts I haven't had since I was sixteen. And memories that continued to plague me until I found her killer.

Grace didn't deserve to feel the loss of a parent, she was only eight. And yeah, she had Danny, but I knew firsthand what it was like to have a father who was a cop. Granted, Danny seemed to always be a father first, a cop second. But sometimes certain things pushed certain people to the edge. And work's one thing that keeps them going. I should know, in the first few months Five-0 consumed me, kept me from thinking about my father. Sometimes it still does.

Danny was sitting against the door when I pulled up, knees drawn to his chest, just watching the stars. I wasn't sure what was going through his head, but if the look on his face said anything I could make a pretty good guess.

I parked my truck next to his Camaro and turned the ignition off. I got out, silently closed the door, and headed toward him. He didn't acknowledge me when I approached him, so I took a seat next to him and looked up, too. He would talk when he was ready.

We sat in silence for another couple minutes, the sun slowly starting to rise and taking the stars with it, when Danny finally said, "She used to like watching the stars. The, uh, the apartment building we lived in, in Jersey, had a sitting area on the roof. I'd always find her up there, watching them. She used to say they reminded her of billions of angels looking down on us." He shook his head, running both his hands down his face. He met my eyes-gut clenching pain etched in his-and whispered, "How am I going to tell Grace?"

I didn't know. My dad wasn't exactly the one to tell me my mother died. It was the cop who showed up at our doorstep. I can remember it like it was yesterday…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

_**1992…**_

_ Mary had been listening to her music, the hip-hop song nearly shaking the wall between our rooms. I hammered on it again, screaming at her to turn it down. I had a test the next day, it was algebra, and if I failed the test I failed the class._

_ "What," she snapped opening my door._

_ "Turn the music down," I snapped back getting up from my desk to face her._

_ "It's not that loud," she retorted crossing her arms._

_ "People in China can hear it!" The doorbell rang, our dad yelling up the steps, "Kids, can it!"_

_ "But Dad she…" I stopped at the top of the stairs, noticing the uniform standing in the doorway. He had a grim look on his face, and I just knew it was about Mom. She was supposed to be out doing errands, she had used Dad's car because he had a rare day off, and she was a few minutes late._

_ "Detective McGarrett, it's your wife…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

Five life changing words and my dad was never the same again. And as I watched Danny, who was still silently pleading me to help him, I knew he was going to change. Probably not as drastically as my father, but he was still going to change. And so would Grace, because that's what happened with me.

"Danno? Uncle Steve?" a voice said above us. We turned to see Grace standing in the doorway, her eyebrows scrunched up. She knew something was wrong, her eyes weren't hard to read, and she was Danny Williams' kid. It was hard to keep anything from him. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, Monkey," Danny started pushing himself to his feet. I copied him, taking a few steps back to give them room. He knelt down to her height and said, "We need to talk…" I watched as everything she knew was ripped away from her, leaving her looking lost. It was the same look Mary had on her face when Mom died, the same look I probably had, and the same look our dad had. It was like reliving my own childhood and it hurt. It physically and mentally hurt, and I had to turn away.

I had seen a lot of things in the Navy, some of which I wished I could scrub clean from my brain, but the sight of Grace Williams listening to her father explain that her mother was no longer with them was too much. My eyes were stinging, my vision blurring, as I ran a hand through my hair. I crossed my arms, clenching my eyes shut when I heard her first sob. I wondered how this was affecting Danny, but didn't turn around. Not yet. I knew I couldn't face Grace; I could barely face Chi's grandson after his father died. But Gracie was different than that little boy, I knew her, and hated to see her hurt almost as much as Danny did.

And like Danny, I would have given anything to not have her go through this, but I couldn't control what had happened. With life came tragedy and tragedy got messy, destroying everything in its path. Sometimes it ripped the carpet out from underneath people, leaving them in a heap. And it happened to Grace Williams, and her father. And neither one deserved that. Nobody deserved that...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I decided this story could not be told in third person, but it could also not be told in one POV either. But if you guys don't like it I can easily change it back to third.**

**Once again, See ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is not my best, sorry, but I had to write it for future chapters. So, if it's kinda boring, or if anyone is too OOC, I apologize and hope it doesn't scare you gals/guys off.**

**With that out of the way. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts last chapter. This story is not my usual type of thing, I have only ever written one other multi-chapter death fic, but I will try to continue on as best as I can. But it'll probably be slow going because I have a habit of writing jokes at inappropriate times. Very inappropriate times.**

**And I wasn't sure where Stan was from, so I took a shot and picked a state at random. So, if he's not from Maine… (**shrugs shoulders**)**

**So, please enjoy, drop a comment if you can, and let's hope chapter 3 is a bit better.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Bye…**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2000…**

_A sudden crash from behind had my head slamming into the dashboard. I was disoriented for a good six seconds, a wave of sudden dizziness and nausea rolling through me. From outside I thought I heard a voice asking if I were okay, but I couldn't be sure. As my head began to clear, I realized somebody actually was asking me if I were okay: the person who just plowed into me._

_ I opened my door, feeling warm liquid rolling down my head, and said, "Am I okay? You just hit the back of my squad car. My partner is going to kill…" I trailed off, meeting her brown eyes. "Hi."_

_ "Hello," she said with a small smile._

_ "I'm, uh, I'm…" for a split second I forgot what I was going to say. Then I heard my mouth ask, "Are you okay?"_

_ "You're the one bleeding," she replied pointing at my head._

_ "It's nothing," I assured her. She smiled again._

_ "I'm sorry about your car," she said slowly, a worried look crossing her face._

_ "What?" I glanced at the car, _oh, that_. I shrugged once and said, "I'm Danny by the way."_

_ "I'm Rachel…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

I lay in bed, remembering that day. She had me believing, for years, it had been an accident, when really she just wanted to talk to me. Makes me wonder if that was the first time she had seen me. That would be something, getting unknowingly stalked by my future ex-wife… Correction: my future, deceased ex-wife.

Rachel and Stan had been dead two days, six hours, and seven minutes. I wasn't keeping a running tally for any reason other than to remind myself of what Grace had lost. What I had lost.

It was the day of their funeral, and after two days of debating between Rachel's mother and Stan's parents they decided the couple should be buried in Hawaii. Why not, right? The two had friends here, ties here. Why have everybody fly to England or Maine when their families could easily fly here? It made perfect sense. Or as much sense as any of this could make.

The funeral was at eleven-thirty, meaning Grace and I had to be there early. Great, something to look forward to, an hour and a half with Rachel's mother. I could already hear her berating me, my life style, and everything else under the sun that had to do with me. Why think about her dead daughter when complaining about the ex, to his face, seemed like the better option.

I sighed, turning over to look at Grace. The first night I hadn't noticed she crawled into bed with me, and last night she fell asleep watching a movie and I didn't have the heart to move her. She needed contact. She needed to know she was loved. But what she needed the most was her mother. I could give her two out of the three at the very least.

"Monkey," I said quietly, resting my hand on her hair. "Time to get up."

She turned onto her back, a small sigh leaving her lips as she whispered, "Mommy?" For a second I didn't know what to say, didn't even think I could say anything, but eventually found my voice and said, "No, it's Danno."

She opened her eyes, her brain taking a second to unscramble from sleep. When realization dawned on her, her face crumbled and her eyes filled with tears. I wasn't surprised about the tears she had awoken the same way the day before. And like yesterday I just gave her a hug and told her everything was going to be okay.

She calmed down after a few minutes, hiccupping into my shoulder, and pulled out of my embrace. She sniffed and whispered, "Will Uncle Steve be riding with us today?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. I hadn't exactly talked to McGarrett about the funeral. I hadn't really talked to him at all since the first night. He mostly just sat with us, in silence, every so often offering to get us stuff we didn't want.

"Can you ask him?"

"Yeah. You get ready and I'll call and ask him." she nodded, getting out of bed. She headed toward the duffle bag we had packed the day before, while I grabbed my phone off the end table. I hit three on speed dial, listening to the cell ring. I guess I had to change two, Rachel not needing it anymore. And the only reason I had her as two was because I had forgotten to change it when we separated…

"_Hello," _Steve answered on the second ring. He had been awake for a while; I don't think sleeping past six was in his genetic make-up.

"Grace wants to know if you're riding with us." I asked listening to the bathroom door close behind her.

"_I hadn't been planning on it, but if you need me to…"_ he replied slowly.

"I don't _need _you to," I responded shaking my head, "but Grace asked and I think she would appreciate it if you…"

"_Just ask me to ride with you, Danny,_" Steve interrupted a smile in his voice.

"Would you like to ride with us?" I said rolling my eyes. Even when we weren't working he was still bossy.

"_Fine, but only for Grace._"

"Absolutely," I agreed nodding once. "For Grace."

"_Okay."_ Silence followed, I chewed on my lip wondering if there was anything really left to say. Then Steve asked, "_Are we taking your car or mine?"_

Fair question, one I hadn't given much thought to. How were we getting to the church? We could take the Camaro, but Rachel's mother would probably comment on the safety issues of having a fast car. Or we could take Steve's truck, but 'the nightmare' would probably nag me about not being able to afford my own vehicle. Either way I wasn't going to win any brownie points with Mrs. Parker.

So, I opted to say, "Whichever you want," and hung up before the conversation could get any more awkward. Mine and Steve's relationship revolved around banter, disagreements, and the occasional beer. I wasn't used to him being so… nice (for lack of a better term) to me. I mean, it's not like I was the one who…

Grace entered the room again, wearing a black skirt and white shirt. She shoved her pajamas into her bag and looked at me, "What did he say?"

"He's riding with us," I replied getting out of bed.

"That's good," she said nodding once then headed out of the room again. I ran a hand through my hair, fighting the urge to throw something. With Rachel's life went Grace's lively personality. She was a shell of her old self, and I couldn't take seeing her that way. It was too painful, too nerve-wracking to watch. But what could I really do. Her mother was gone… Rachel was gone.

I sank down onto my bed, burying my face in my hands. I guess I had been unconsciously denying the fact that she was gone, but today would prove me wrong. They were burying my first love today. Grace and I were burying Rachel today. And _Stan_ by default, I guess.

Rachel and I used to be a dysfunctional team, trying to be civil toward each other for Grace's sake. Romance may have been out of the question for us, but we did have a relationship: we were Grace's parents. Now it was just parent. Singular. One. Just me and Grace, now. No more lawyers calling me, no more phone tag between Rachel and me, no more _Stan_ trying to get me to come around to his version of parenting… No more Rachel.

I had never believed I'd lose her all over again, had always assumed that divorce was the worst ending to our relationship. But I was wrong…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

I hated funerals. Ever since my mom died I just couldn't sit through them. Watching people sitting, crying, silently begging their God, their Lord to take them instead of their dead loved one. I just can't take it. But today was not about me and my dislike of funerals. Today was about Danny and Grace… And Stan's and Rachel's other family and friends.

So, I sat next to Grace because she wanted me to. I listened to the priest talk about leaving too soon, how the good die young, how Rachel and Stan were being reunited with their heavenly father because it was respectable. And I gave Danny and Grace a ride to the graveyard for final good-byes because it was what _O'hana _did for each other. All of which took, at most, three hours. Three hours to say good-bye to someone they knew for years. It just didn't add up to me.

The whole time I had kept an eye on Danny. He didn't cry, exactly, but he was grieving. He kept his head down, his usual lively hand were uncharacteristically still, raw, unguarded pain and sorrow etched in his eyes. It wasn't something I saw often on my partner, but in the rare moments I did I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him.

Danny shared so many things with me, sometimes against his better judgment, but I knew there was a lot he kept locked inside. Like his love for Rachel. I sometimes wondered if he was even aware he still loved her. But just the way he looked at her sometimes, it was evident that a part of him had to know. Even if it was just a small part.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

When Rachel and Stan had been put to rest, Danny mumbled something about me taking Grace to the truck. He was looking at an older, intimidating, slightly owlish looking woman standing under a tent to keep the sunlight off her velvet black dress. Velvet? In Hawaii? She was definitely not from around here.

"Is that Rachel's mother?" I asked watching as the woman whispered to a man who had to be Stan's dad. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Unfortunately," Danny replied taking a breath. "Just take her to the truck, please."

"Alright," I said and walked toward Grace, Chin, and Kono. I glanced back, watching as Danny headed toward the woman. She stood at his approach, giving him a withering stare as he started to speak. He barely said four words when her sharp voice, loud enough to be heard where I stood, asked, "What are you going to be doing about your living arrangements?"

I stopped short of Kono, Chin, and Grace, fully turning around in case Danny might need assistance. I felt more than saw Kono and Chin stop right behind me, obviously they were expecting a fight, too. Danny said something, quiet so we couldn't hear him, but Mrs. Parker's loud timbre made his hushed tones unnecessary. "What do you mean you'll figure something out? Rachel talked about your apartment. Or should I say 'shoebox.'"

"Look, Matilda…" Danny tried but the older woman didn't give him time to finish his sentence.

"I think Grace would be better off coming to live with me," she said glancing over at Grace, or me. I was blocking her granddaughter from her view. "It'd be better than living in the squalor you chose to live in."

"I am her father," Danny protested gesturing to himself, "and I'm not going to let you take her from me."

"I have the best lawyers in London. If a jury saw what passes for an apartment in your mind they'd have no problem agreeing that I should have Grace." Mrs. Parker took a breath, a serious look crossing her face as she said, "At my home she will have her own room, her own space. Comfort. With you she has a pullout sofa and cramped accommodations. I just can't picture Gracie living in that hellhole you call a place. She _would_ be better off with me." Okay, grieving mother or not she needed a swift kick in the head.

I crossed the graveyard in half a dozen steps, stopping next to Danny. I fixed Matilda Parker with my fiercest glare and said, nice and slow, "You will leave that little girl with her father. Do you hear me?"

"Says who?" she snapped back meeting my eyes, almost unfazed by my look.

"Says us," a voice said behind me and Kono moved to stand on Danny's other side. "We're O'hana, we stick together."

"What's this O'hana rubbish?" Matilda barked looking between Kono and me.

"It means family, lady," Chin responded from behind Danny.

"You people are not her family. I am her family." She glared at Chin, Kono, and me.

"Matilda she hasn't seen you in six years. Family is constant, always around. You aren't," Danny said quietly. "Don't take her from me."

"But that apartment…"

I don't know what made me speak up, probably the desperation in Danny's eyes, but the next few words out of my mouth shocked even me. "They can live with me…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

_Wait what?_ Had I just heard right or were my ears still ringing with rage. Had Steve McGarrett-Mr. I like my space. Mr. I have control issues-just offer up his bat cave to Grace and me? I looked around. Yeah, I heard right. The flabbergasted look on Steve's face was proof enough. Super SEAL took himself by surprise. I knew that spur of the moment crap was going to catch up with him.

"What?" Matilda asked meeting Steve's eyes.

"They can live with me. Just until Danny finds a bigger place." He started talking smoother now, actually sounding like he had the idea the whole time, "I have the room, don't actually take up that much space. Yeah," he nodded once, "they can live with me."

Okay, I had to say something. "I don't think she had that in mind. I mean, it's her daughter's funeral…"

"Show me this place," Matilda said before I could finish my sentence.

"Really, Matilda we don't…" I tried again.

"It's a ten minute drive from here," McGarrett cut in. "If you'll just follow me."

So, we headed to McGarrett's house. The whole drive, Grace with Kono and Chin so I could use swear words, Steve and I argued.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I snapped crossing my arms.

"I am trying to help you," he retorted glancing at me.

"I never asked for your help," I said slowly not meeting his eyes. He had helped me in the past, but this was just one time too many in my opinion.

"Look, I saw the look in your eyes. Losing Grace would kill you, I can't have that happen. And Kono would probably kill Rachel's mother to keep her from taking Grace. I can't have that happen, either. So, this seemed like the logical choice.

"Besides, it's only 'til you find a bigger place. And if it gets Matilda off your back…" he trailed off, giving me a triumphant look before looking out the windshield again. Damn it, I hated when he was right. And he was, in a big way.

I hated taking charity from people, hated having the feeling of being under somebody's thumb. But I couldn't lose Grace, she was my daughter, and she was loved by my whole team. They would help me fight tooth and nail to keep her.

"Fine, but for Grace. And it'll only be a month tops." I could find an affordable, decent place in a month. It was the same deadline I gave my parents when I finished the police academy. I beat it then, I could easily beat it now.

Rachel had always wanted me to get a bigger place. It just took her passing to get me to relent. Sometimes life had a habit of just spitting in my face. Especially when it knew I couldn't spit back. It did it when Rachel left me, did it when Stan became Grace's stepdad, did it when I had to move to this hellhole, did it when I became McGarrett's partner. Why should this time be any different?

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**P.S. The flashbacks are going to become a big part of this story. Most of them will revolve around Danny's and Rachel's relationship, but a few will also be about Steve and his life after his mother died. **

**So, quick question for anyone: In the episode where Mary got kidnapped she said that their dad had put her and Steve on different planes back to the mainland. Was it directly after their mother died or did Jack wait until his kids had graduated school? I need to know now for a flashback later. And, for future reference, many thanks to all who help me.**

**And a side note: This is not going to turn into a slash story. I never had need to warn my readers before, but while writing this chapter I got a slashy feel. Just warning you it's not a slash. I haven't written one before, I won't start now.**

**Bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts last chapter. They were appreciated. Thanks again for your help with my question. I decided to make Steve a year older than Alex, making him sixteen going on seventeen when his mother died. It helps with him playing varsity football and only gives him a year and a few months before he graduates.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, I hope to hear from you again, and I own nothing.**

**See ya...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

I knew, legally, that Matilda couldn't take Grace from me at the funeral. I was her biological father, I did have rights, and Rachel's mother had to see that. But I wasn't completely sure if she had legal grounds to take her some other day. If she were to take me to court, I wasn't sure how far she could push until a judge agreed with her or told her to mind her own damn business. Regardless, if she did take me to court it would probably be months of legal fees, court dates, and a big ole' pile of stress that I wasn't subjecting Grace to.

So, the following day I decided to corner Matilda at Rachel's. She and Stan's parents had planned to go through their stuff, and I had brought Grace so we could go through her stuff. Just for the essentials while I rented storage space for the rest. Steve, Kono, and Chin had offered to go with me, but I turned their offers down. After yesterday, after Steve had pushed and pushed until Matilda agreed to his terms-Kono and Chin lurking in the background-I don't think she would appreciate their company.

I had spent a few moments helping Grace pack before leaving her alone to find Matilda. I found her sitting in Rachel's closet, a box sitting on her lap, flipping through pictures. I watched her for a second, wondering what she was looking at, before clearing my throat. She looked up, subtly running a hand across her eyes, and said, "Been wondering when you'd find me. Tell your ape partner I haven't reneged on his terms."

"What were you looking at?" I asked curiously choosing to ignore her jib at Steve. Ape was probably the nicest thing he has been called. I mean, I've called him worse names.

"Photos, Daniel," she responded and reluctantly pushed the box toward me. I crouched down, sifting through the photos. They were all of Rachel and me, some I haven't seen since we broke up.

"She kept these?" I questioned removing the pictures to find a few other trinkets from our six year relationship. It wasn't until I found her engagement ring, the one I scrimped and saved to get, sitting at the bottom that I had to stop…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2001…**

_ She had pointed out which ring she liked when we first stopped into the jewelry store. Two days later I made the first payment. Without her knowing, I steadily paid off the ring. Six and a half months it took until the damn thing was mine. I think the store clerk actually was glad to be rid of me. We didn't exactly see eye-to-eye half the time._

_ I brought the ring home, trying to figure out where to hide it. I didn't exactly have a plan as to how I was going to pop the question. I didn't even know if Rachel wanted to marry me. We'd been arguing a lot lately, over stupid crap. My oldest sister, Delia, had told me Rachel and I had left the honeymoon period and were officially in a relationship, now. Even though I had told her to shut up, I knew she was right._

_I ended up leaving the ring in my pocket. It was the only place I could think of that I could keep an eye on it. Afterwards, I went to work._

_ When I returned home later that night I found her sitting at the kitchen table, her cell phone sitting in front of her. She had been waiting for me, no doubt about that. I wasn't sure what I had done, but I could already feel a fight brewing in the air. So, I hung my gun up in the closet, kicked my shoes off, and headed toward the fridge. A beer sounded good about now._

_ I sat at the table, fixed her with a neutral gaze, and said, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Why were you down town this morning?" she asked slowly._

_ "Who told you I was…?"_

_ "My friend Lauren. She spotted you getting into your car. You told me you were going to work early today." She took a breath, met my eyes, and said, "Why would you lie to me? Are you seeing somebody else?"_

_ "What are you…? I trailed off closing my eyes, trying to find a shred of patience. I opened them and said in a forced calm voice, "No, Rach, I'm not seeing somebody else."_

_ "Then why were you down town?" she asked her voice rising slightly. "Why did you lie and tell me you had to go in early? What's going on?"_

_ "I hate that you jump to conclusions like that," I snapped getting to my feet. "Just because Lauren suggests I'm cheating doesn't mean I am. Just because her boyfriend cheated on her doesn't mean every single guy is cheating."_

_ "She's just looking…"_

_ "She's paranoid," I shouted throwing my hands out. "She's a paranoid, miserable shrew who just wants somebody else to be miserable with her! And you, being her friend, subconsciously want to help!" I took a breath, let it out, and quietly said, "You wanna know what I was doing?"_

_ "Yes," she replied equally as quiet._

_I nodded once, dug in my pocket, and slammed the ring box on the table. "That was what I was doing." She cautiously picked the box up, flipping it open. "Danny, this is a…"_

"_I know what it is," I replied slowly, sitting at the table again._

"_How did you…?"_

"_Doesn't matter," I responded sliding from my chair onto one knee. "All that matters is I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

If only I knew how that was going to end up, I probably wouldn't have proposed. In retrospect, I probably should have taken our argument as a sign, too. I mean, how many people actually get engaged seventeen seconds after arguing over possibly cheating? Not that many.

I sat heavily onto the ground, running a hand down my face. "I…I…" I cleared my throat, met Matilda's eyes, and said, "Where did you find this?"

"In the back," she replied removing the photos again. "She loved you, you know. I begged and pleaded her not to marry you, but she had her mind set against doing what I wanted." She smiled weakly, shaking her head. "And when you broke up…" she trailed off, glancing down at a picture of Rachel covering her face and me trying to pry her hand away. "Look, Daniel," she met my eyes again, "I apologize for yesterday."

I was taken aback for a second. Never, in the years I've know Matilda Parker, and the week she came to Jersey, had she ever apologized to me. I actually thought I was hearing things until she continued talking, "I just wanted something close to Rachel. And Gracie… She just looks so much like my Rachel when she was younger. And I just couldn't picture her living in…" she took a breath, breaking eye contact again. "Tell your friend he had a good idea, letting you two live with him until you find a better place."

"So, you aren't taking her from me?" I asked not sure whether I should be angry or relieved. I mean, she made a scene yesterday because she wanted something close to her daughter. _Well, lady, why don't you just take a freaking sweater or something? Because my kid is not a frigging trinket you can put on a shelf you creepy old woman._

"I know what you're thinking, Daniel. And yes, I was nightmare yesterday." _you got that right, lady_. "But, before you go off on me. Rachel was my daughter." And of course her eyes had to fill with tears. I can't yell at a crying lady, even if every moral fiber screamed at me to.

So, I took a breath and said, "You were grieving, and you acted like a child. I'm sure you could have handled it better if you thought…"

"Is there a point in there somewhere, Daniel?" she asked giving me a sharp look.

"We aren't ever going to be friends. And I have no idea if you're going to change your mind when you get back to England. But I can't hate you for what you did. If I was in your shoes, and Grace had been the one to…" I trailed off, not able to continue, my eyes stinging. "I don't know what I'd do."

She put the photos back into the box, picked up the lid, and put it back on the top. She picked the box up and handed it to me. "You keep this. It's yours now, and I bet Grace would appreciate it sometime down the line." I tucked the box under my arm, getting to my feet. I offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked following her out of the room.

"Head back to England, maybe give some of Rachel's clothes to charity. Hire some gardener to take care of her grave." She shrugged, glancing at her hands. We stopped outside of Grace's room, glancing inside to see Stan's mother hugging Grace. "I guess I'll mostly just pick up the pieces, talk to her sister more." I had never met Rachel's sister, only ever saw a couple pictures of her, but knew she had moved to France out of high school and became an artist. If Rachel marrying me was disappointing to Matilda, her older daughter becoming a painter had to be blasphemy. Kinda makes me glad my family was supportive.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Grace and I left a half an hour later. We headed back to my apartment, for probably the last time, to pick up some of my stuff. Tomorrow Steve, Chin, Kono, and I were moving the bigger stuff to storage then I had to start looking for a bigger place. I took a week of personal time off, just to be with Grace, and had been offered more but I couldn't take it. Too much free time was too much thinking time. And a part of me just didn't want to think.

As glad as I was that Matilda was backing off, a part of me wishing I wouldn't get arrested for shooting the broad, I still had a lot of crap on my mind. Like the box that sat in my trunk. I had always assumed Rachel had disposed of everything to do with our relationship. I had figured she had wanted her life to revolve around Stan, and I would just be the father to her child. Turns out, she had a Danny box. Kinda makes me wish I hadn't left all her stuff back in Jersey with my mother. But I didn't want the reminders. I didn't want the memories plaguing me anymore than they already did… I regret that decision now.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked me quietly following me to the car.

"Yeah, monkey, I'm fine," I replied opening the Camaro's trunk to put our bags inside. When I slammed the trunk I took one last look at the place I called home for a year then said, "Let's go see if Uncle Steve has anything edible to eat in his house." Gracie nodded and headed toward the passenger side. The way she walked, the way her hair swished back and forth as she moved, painfully reminded me of her mother. There was no doubt she was Rachel's daughter…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2001…**

_ "Did you ever give any thought to having children?" she asked out of the blue. I gave a cautious look, putting the last of the dishes away._

_ "Why? Have you?" I asked humoring her. She had that habit of asking the strangest things at the strangest times._

_ "Not really. I mean, I thought we'd talk about it once we were married. We just have been too busy to actually talk about it." And we had. Between getting back from our honeymoon (paid for by her uncle Paul) in Rome, opening the wedding presents we hadn't exactly gotten to, Rachel returning emails and phone calls from her co-workers and boss, and me trying to keep up with the paperwork that piled up when we were gone we hadn't exactly taken the time to talk about us let alone children._

_ "Okay, what's going on?" I asked curiously following her into the living room._

_ "What? Nothing," she replied quickly. Too quickly. Something was definitely up._

_ "Rach, come on. Tell me." I hated when she got vague. It usually followed bad news. Like, we were invited to another one of Lauren's diner parties. Except this time she was talking about kids. Holy crap, did Lauren finally get knocked up by one of her many boyfriends. Heaven forbid that happened. The woman probably would leave the poor baby on the hood of her car, how absentminded she was._

_ "I went to the doctor today," she said making images of Lauren and a baby go away. New images started to fill my head, ones I wasn't sure I wanted to think about._

_ "And?" I questioned carefully. A part of me hoping it wasn't what I thought it was._

_ "Well, um, you're going to be a daddy," she replied shrugging…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day...**

**Steve…**

Okay, I had no idea what kids ate. I mean, they had to eat, right? Everybody has to eat to survive. But I was pretty sure frozen snickers and an empty milk carton wasn't sustenance enough. I knew Danny ate a bunch of unhealthy junk, every time we had lunch I was expecting him to keel over from the amount of grease he allowed into his body. But what did Grace eat? Was she like Danny, willing to eat anything as long as it looked appetizing? Or was she different?

All this was going through my head as I stood in the snack aisle at the grocery store. I was supposed to be back home a half hour ago, but the prospect of getting Oreos over Chips Ahoy and having Danny have a problem with it was too great. I didn't even know if Danny liked Oreos or Chips Ahoy. I knew he liked Snickers-he always snags one from my freezer every time he comes over to my house-and I had put two packages of those in the cart.

My phone buzzed from my pocket, making the lady next to me jump. I smirked, taking it from my pocket. Danny's finger flashed back at me, he had flipped me the bird when I tried to take his picture.

"Oreos or Chips Ahoy," I answered going to the source.

"Neither: Famous Amos," he replied managing to sound irritated even discussing his favorite topic: Food. "Where the hell are you?"

"Grocery shopping," I answered snagging a box of Famous Amos and throwing them in the cart. I also grabbed a package of Oreos, after staring at them for fifteen minutes they actually sounded pretty damn good. "Why?"

"Because Grace and I are locked out, McGarrett. And it's raining out," he replied the sounds of rain drops could be heard pinging off the hood of his car.

"There's a spare key hidden in a fake rock inside the tree in my front yard," I answered pushing my cart toward the checkout line. "Keep it," I added as an afterthought.

"You hide your key in a tree?" he asked over the sound of rain sounding slightly amused.

"You hide yours above the door," I retorted slowly. "My house will take a few moments longer to get broken into than yours."

"Yeah, well I just broke into yours," Danny said and I could hear the door swinging open. "Now we're even."

"It's not even if I'm aware you're doing it," I replied piling my stuff onto the conveyer belt. The cashier snapped her gum as she rung up everything that moved toward her.

"Maybe I'll move some stuff around, then," he suggested and I could almost see him shrug.

"You do that," I said handing some money over to the cashier. "So, what did Rachel's mother have to say?"

"I'll tell you when I see you," Danny responded his tone not giving anything away. I guess I was left to speculate until I got home.

"Fine." I collected my bags, pushing the cart toward the exit and into the down pouring rain. "Jeez, you didn't tell me it was pouring buckets."

"It's pouring buckets," Danny said a small smile in his voice.

"Funny, Williams. See ya in a few." I hung up, stashed my phone in my pocket, and practically sprinted toward my truck. I quickly loaded everything into the back seat, put the cart away, and hopped up into the cab.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Really? Cocoa Puffs? You couldn't spring for some Lucky Charms?" Danny said looking down at Sonny and his bug eyes.

"Lucky Charms condones stealing," I said snatching the box from him and putting them into the cabinet.

"And Cocoa Puffs condones crack," Danny retorted putting the carton of milk and jug of orange juice in the fridge.

"Crack?" I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure where he was going with this.

"Have you seen how Sonny acts when he gets a hold of some cocoa puffs? 'I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs.' It loosely translates to 'I'm insane like a crack addict. Give me more.'" Sometimes the stuff Danny comes up with just can't be commented on. This was one of those times.

"So," I started after a moment long silence. "What did she say?" I put a box of Chewy Granola bars away. They looked good, and I'm sure Grace would like them. And I promised myself I wouldn't eat them all.

Danny was quiet for a second, stashing some stuff in my freezer, then he took a breath and said, "She apologized for yesterday and said she was backing off." He folded up one of the empty bags, hanging it on my pantry door.

"What? I thought she was all ready to take you to court," I said wondering if Matilda had an end game planned. Maybe she was hoping Danny would let his guard down before she slapped him with a subpoena.

"She…" he rolled his eyes, grabbing another handful of stuff to put away, "She said she wanted something close to Rachel. And what's closer than Rachel's daughter, right?" he turned his back on me, putting the stuff away.

"Just curious? Did she ever consider taking a sweater or something?" I asked folding up another bag and sticking it with the others.

"That's what I thought, too," he said clearing out the last bag. He handed it to me to fold up and said, "But I guess I kinda, sorta, see where she was coming from."

"Yeah, if you're demented," I replied heading into the living room.

"Steve, it's her daughter's daughter. She's just looking out for her," Danny said sitting in my recliner while I took the couch. "If the tables were turned, and I was dealing with Grace's kids…" he trailed off, running a hand across his neck. "I'd probably act the same way."

"No, you wouldn't try to take her kids from her husband," I pointed out slowly.

"Please, let's not talk about her getting married," he said shaking his head. "She's eight. Marriage is years from now, hopefully never." I smiled, almost seeing where his head went. If I had a daughter I really wouldn't want to think about her dating, let alone getting married.

"How did your dad handle your mother's parents?" he asked giving me a curious look.

"Well, my father decided to send Mary to them while he shipped me to my uncle's."

"What?" he was taken aback.

"He sent me and Mary away," I said glancing down at my hands. "At the time I was pissed, but now that I think about it I see why he did it. He was protecting us from our mother's killer…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_ Mom was buried a week after she died. At the time I wasn't sure why it took so long, usually funerals occurred a few days after somebody died. But every time I asked Dad about it he told me not to worry about it. To let it go. I, however, couldn't let it go. She was my mother, and I hated the thought of her lying on a metal slab in a coroner's office. I wanted answers._

_ The day Mom was buried, not even two hours after she was in the ground, Dad sat Mary and me down. He was quiet for a second, looking anywhere but at us. He then took a breath, met our eyes, and said, "You guys know I love you, right?"_

_ Okay, something was up. I had never heard those words come out of his mouth. I made to ask him about it, but he held up his hand and said, "Let me finish, kiddo." I closed my mouth, waiting for him to continue. "Grandma and Grandpa want you two to go live with them."_

_ "What?" Mary and I said together._

_ "And I agreed with them," Dad said over our shouts._

_ "Dad, come on," I said quickly. "Grandma and Grandpa can't possibly think we'd want…"_

_ "Mary's going to their house. You're going to Uncle Marty's." Uncle Marty, Dad's little brother, had taken after Grandpa and was a retired SEAL. I hadn't seen him since I was six, could barely remember what he looked like, but knew he lived in a small town in Wisconsin. I had never been to Wisconsin, and would have liked to never go to Wisconsin. It snowed in Wisconsin._

_ "Why?" I protested jumping up, wanting answers. My mother had been dead a week, our lives had been different for a week. Why was Dad acting like this?_

_ "Don't worry about it, Steve," my dad snapped getting to his feet. "The decisions have been made. You two are leaving tomorrow. I suggest you get packed now." And he left Mary and I in confusion, both wanting to know what happened, but not having a clue…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews, the alerts, and the support last chapter. They were awesome and I hope to hear from you again.**

**This chapter, I have to admit, was a tad challenging for me. I am slowly realizing that emotional scenes are not my forte. I am working on them, trying to make them better, and I hope the scene I am talking about is okay. If not, well I will try to make the next emotional scene better.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own these guys or this show, and I hope to catch you in the next chapter.**

**See ya...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

**Present Day…**

Usually, I get takeout for dinner. I am not a very good cook, it's no secret. Mom tried to teach me once, when I was fourteen, but I was more preoccupied with my Game Boy to really listen to her. And Uncle Marty was also a takeout guy, so we usually ate via the yellow pages. In the Navy I usually ate when I could, and that was whatever I had in my pack.

But Danny and Grace… well, Grace (takeout just seemed to be the norm for most bachelors) was used to a home cooked meal. Between Danny and me, I figured we could make something at least edible. Probably should have just ordered pizza.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Danny asked glancing down at the pan, waving his hand to clear the smoke.

"Um, not according to the box," I said showing him the picture.

"I think hamburger helper needs a guide. You know 'Aiding Those Who Cannot Make Hamburger Helper.' Catchy title, I'd buy a copy."

"I'm calling Chin," I said heading toward the phone.

"Chin? Why Chin?" Danny asked curiously hopping up onto my counter.

"Because he's the only one on our team who can cook," I replied dialing his home phone. It rang three times, his machine picking up. I didn't leave a message, instead dialed his cell. The doorbell rang a second later.

"I'll get it," Danny offered sliding off the counter and heading into the living room.

"_Hello," _Chin answered his voice coming from the phone and the front door. The front door?

"Really," I said hanging up. I walked into the living room, Chin standing in the doorway holding a paper bag, Kono behind him.

"Something smells… interesting," he said waving his hand across his face, his nose scrunched up. "Steve, you didn't try cooking did you?"

"Danny helped," I replied pointing a finger at my partner.

"I _barely_ helped," Danny protested throwing his hands up. "I know I can't cook. I'm just surprised you haven't figured it out, Steve. I mean, the last time you cooked you left your steak unattended to make out with your girlfriend…"

"We agreed never to speak…"

"…Seven seconds later the blanket catches on fire," Danny continued on as if I hadn't said anything.

"Seriously Danny, shut up," I said quickly

"…and I get a phone call from the hospital, asking me to pick you up because you managed to burn yourself and Cat." Chin and Kono laughed, I threw them both a glare, gave Danny a grumbled, "Thanks," and walked toward the couch.

"Hey, where's Grace?" I heard Kono ask as she and Danny followed me. Chin, I can only assume, went into the kitchen to salvage dinner.

"She's upstairs," Danny replied taking a seat next to Kono on the couch. I moved past them and sat on the arm of the recliner. Danny was no longer smiling, all traces of humor gone from his face and eyes.

"How's she doing?"

"She's, uh, she's taking it all in stride," Danny answered looking down at his hands. If by 'taking it all in stride' he meant completely shutting down then sure, she was totally taking it in stride. But I didn't say that, it would have been rude, and Kono could already read the real answer in Danny's eyes. Plus, I wasn't exactly a stranger to 'taking it all in stride' either.

"Hey, her mom just died. She just needs some time," Kono said sympathetically, giving Danny a small smile. That's what Uncle Marty had told me about my dad. That he just needed time...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_"This is only temporary, Steve," Marty said as he led me upstairs. "Your dad just needs some time." I didn't respond, just readjusted my bag and continued to follow him. He stopped outside a door, opening it to reveal a small, cluttered bedroom. "Sorry about the mess. This was short notice. But I plan to get all this stuff out soon."_

_ I nodded, stepping past him into the room. There was a window, that was a plus… I guess. "So, uh, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I nodded again. "Okay." And he was gone, closing the door behind him._

_ I walked across the room, throwing my bag onto the army cot shoved in the corner. I sat down next to it, burying my face in my hands. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be forced to pack up and relocate to a place I didn't know. I didn't want to have to make new friends, go to a new school, and adjust to a new life. It wasn't fair and at the time I hated my dad for doing this to me. I hated him for splitting our family up, for sending Mary and me thousands of miles away from home._

_ I had never been so angry in my life, but what could I do? I was here, Dad was there. And I had tried calling him when the plane landed, but he didn't answer. Avoiding his kid. Some father, huh…?_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

Chin and Kono had left after dinner, leaving dishes scattered across my table. It had been a quiet affair, dinner, filled with mostly one-sided conversations from Kono. She just wanted semi-normalcy, even for a night, but eventually figured out it just wasn't going to happen.

"You don't have to clear the table," I said when Danny started collecting dishes, Grace having already wandered into the living room.

"It's called being polite, Steven. You should try it," Danny responded carrying the plates into the kitchen.

"I'm polite," I said following him.

"If you say so," he muttered sitting the plates on the counter. He pulled the trashcan out, and proceeded to scrap excess food off each dish.

"I have a dish washer that can do that," I pointed out gesturing to the thing.

"Maybe I like doing dishes. Did you ever think of that?" he stacked the plates again, putting them in the left side of the sink. He walked away from the sink, heading back to the table. He started collecting glasses, careful not to spill their contents on himself. "Besides, don't you have to go to bed? You do have an early start tomorrow. I mean, don't you fight off giant squids before going into work?"

"Oh, so now I'm Aquaman?" I shook my head once, watching as he started scrubbing plates clean. "I'm not going to work tomorrow."

"Come again?" he asked sparing me a quick glance.

"Kono, Chin, and I decided, as a group, that if you're taking some time off, then so are we."

"You? Taking time off? Yeah, I bet you don't last a week," Danny responded setting the first dish on the counter. He looked around for a towel, obviously wanting to dry it, but I already beat him to the punch.

"I am fully capable of taking some time off," I said grabbing the plate off the counter and drying it before putting it away.

"Sure you are," he said nodding once. He handed me a glass and grabbed another plate.

"I am," I stated putting the glass away and waiting for the plate. He just nodded and continued to do the dishes.

"Isn't Jameson going to miss Five-0?" he asked curiously picking at a stubborn piece of food.

"She's gone to the mainland for some business, and we don't have any high profile cases. We figured HPD would be fine without us for a week. And if anything big happens…" I trailed off, drying a glass, only to slowly continue, "Well, Danny, that is why they invented phones."

"Ha ha," he retorted flicking soap at me.

"Hey, watch it. That can make me go blind," I protested wiping the suds from my forehead. Danny just rolled his eyes and grabbed another plate. We were quiet for a moment, continuing with the dishes, when a quiet voice asked, "Can I watch a movie?"

I turned first, Danny copying me, and looked down at Grace whose brown eyes were two pools of sorrow. No eight-year-old should look like that and it broke my heart to see her like that. I glanced at Danny for a second, for once his eyes guarded, and then looked back at Grace.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, why not. Danno can put it in for you." He gave me a half glare at the nickname, but chose not to comment. "I'll finish the dishes." He nodded and followed Grace into the living room. I turned, cleaning the last two glasses with ease, and dried and put them away. I then turned the sink off, dried my hands, and headed toward the fridge. I took out two beers, set one on the counter, and popped open the other one.

I only had to wait a few seconds before Danny returned, snatching the beer off the counter. He twisted the cap off and downed half the beer before saying, "I'm not used to this."

"To what?" I asked curiously having a vague idea what he was talking about.

"Her. Grace. She's never been like this. Never been this quiet. Usually I can't get her to be quiet…"

"Kinda like you," I muttered before taking a swig of my beer.

Danny glared at me, but otherwise ignored my comment and said, "How did you…? Were you…?"

"Was I like that after my mother?" I supplied for him. He nodded once, finishing off his beer. I took another sip, then a second for safe measure, and replied, "I was mostly angry."

"Kinda like with your dad?" he asked meeting my eyes.

"Not as bad," I replied honestly. "With my dad," I took a breath, "Hesse killed him because I killed his brother. So, I…"

"…blamed yourself?" I nodded. "And with your mom…?"

"I had no one to blame back then. I had been told she died in a car accident. It only took eighteen years to figure out that was a lie." I set my beer down, running both my hands through my hair. "When I figured out she had been murdered, all that old anger came back. But this time, I had somebody to point it at. Or, I did when we found out who killed her." I still couldn't believe it was a fellow cop who killed her and all because he was trying to kill my father.

"But Grace doesn't have that."

"No, she doesn't," I agreed quietly picking up my beer. "But what she does have is you." He averted his eyes from mine. "I didn't have my father to help me through my mother's death. Like I said, he shipped Mary and me away. But you're not going to do that."

"And if I can't help her?" Danny asked me quietly, his eyes locked on his empty bottle.

"Danno, I know you. You'll help her, just like she'll help you. And you know why?" he shook his head. "Because you're her Danno and you love her."

Danny quiet for a second, taking in what I said, then muttered, "You're such a sap."

"And that is why the ladies love me more," I replied finishing my beer. I flashed him a grin, set my bottle on the counter, and headed into the living room.

I hadn't lied to him, I had been angry after my mother died. The first week of school in Wisconsin was pretty much the worst of my life…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_ It was bad enough I couldn't get around the halls, but to get hauled to the principal's office because a kid kept harassing me… I was slowly starting to loath this place. But there I sat, across from the dillhole who landed me here, holding a rough paper towel to my nose. He was worse off: a black eye, a bloody lip, and bruises across his face. That was a plus in my book._

_ "Steven McGarrett, your uncle's here," the receptionist said just as Marty squeezed past her. He headed toward me and said, "Are you okay?"_

_ "I fine," I grumbled pulling the paper towel from my nose to see if it had stopped bleeding._

_ "How did this start?" he asked glancing behind him at the other kid. I shrugged, getting to my feet. I headed toward the trashcan, next to the kid, watching as he flinched away from me, and threw the paper towel away. I shook my head at him and headed back toward my uncle._

_ "Can we go?" I asked ready to just leave. I wanted to go home, back to Marty's, and shut myself into my room/the storage room. It was a lot better than being stuck with people I didn't even know, in a place I didn't even like._

_ So, after Marty talked to the principal, getting me a week's worth of detentions instead of a suspension, we headed home. Once back at his place, before my foot could touch the bottom step, he said, "You wanna talk about it?"_

_ "There's nothing to talk about," I said keeping my back to him._

_ "Steve, I get it. She was your mother…"_

_ "I would rather not talk about her," I replied slowly trying to remain calm._

_ "…and I know you miss her. And I know you want to go home and have everything be normal again." I shook my head, wishing he would just stop talking, "But it won't."_

_ "Are you done?" I questioned quietly._

_ "Yeah, I'm done," he replied equally as quiet._

_ "That's good. Because I know all of that. I do Uncle Marty. I know things won't be normal again, I know she's gone. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." And I rushed up the steps before he could say anything else._

_ I thought about running away that night, maybe hitching a ride to the airport, using my savings to buy a ticket back to Hawaii. But changed my mind when I tried calling Dad. He didn't pick up, ignored me again, so I left a message. I won't go into details about what it said, but it was probably the most swear words I had ever used. When he got it he'd be pissed, sure, but so was I and that wasn't going to change anytime soon…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

**Danny…**

I heard her scream. The piercing yell had my heart clenching in panic as I threw the covers off me and scrambled out of bed. I raced out of the room, nearly running into Steve in the hallway, but managed to dodge him as I headed toward her room.

I threw the door open, flicking the light on. Grace was sitting up in bed, her purple hippo clutched to her chest, tears staining her face. I crossed the room, taking a seat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she clung to me. She shook her head, burrowing deeper into my chest. "Come on, Gracie. Tell me."

"I…I couldn't find you…" ah, I get it. This was the first night she had slept alone since her mother's death. I hadn't given it much thought when I carried her upstairs earlier that night. I know I should have, she was going through a rough time, and probably had a nightmare.

I was used to her nightmares. They weren't as reoccurring as they were when she was younger, but she did have them occasionally. Usually, if a hug didn't help her, I'd call Rachel. As much as my ex hated being woken up at three in the morning, she would keep her snide remarks toward me down to a minimum and talk our daughter down.

But, this time, I was at it alone… kinda. McGarrett was still lingering in the doorway, looking lost, but I chose to ignore him for the moment. I was a little busy trying to calm my kid down to care what Super SEAL was thinking.

"I'm one door down," I told her rubbing her arm. "I'm not far." She nodded sniffing. I looked up, noticing the lack of Steve. I didn't know where he had gone, at the moment I really didn't care, and figured I'd look for him later.

I gently rocked Grace back and forth, mumbling _Let It Be _by the Beatles. They used to be Rachel's favorite band-we used to argue over which was better: Queen or them-and that was her favorite song. As I sang, my eyes started stinging and my vision blurred. I felt a tear slide down my face, but I ignored it.

When we were together, Rachel used to sing to Grace when she couldn't sleep. I used to watch her, listen to the song, and try to figure out what she liked about it. I probably should have asked her…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2002…**

_ "Please, Grace, just go to sleep," I could hear Rachel beg as I closed the apartment door. I had had another late night, third that week, and hated leaving Rachel by herself with Gracie. She had come down with colic, and I had hardly been home to help._

_ I headed down the hall, standing in the doorway. I watched as Rachel put Grace down, running a hand through her hair. She was frustrated, probably even more so because of my extra hours. I couldn't help it, I was working toward being a detective. I needed the extra time._

_ "I can't get her to stop," Rachel said suddenly, noticing me in the doorway, giving me a harried look._

_ I was taken aback for a second, but finally said, "Did you try singing to her?"_

_ "What?" she asked over the crying._

_ "Um, my mom used to sing to us kids when we couldn't sleep." I crossed the room, picking Grace up from her bed. I gently rocked her and said, "Give me a song."_

_ "I don't know… _Let It Be_?" Rachel replied with a shrug._

_ "The Beatles? Really?" she glared at me. "Okay." As I started singing the song, continuing to rock our daughter, I was surprised to hear her cries die down some._

_ "It's working," Rachel said smiling. I nodded and continued singing. Not long after Grace finally went to sleep._

_ "You see," I said gently laying her down, "just a little singing."_

_ "You were right," she said with a shrug. "Just one thing…"_

_ "What?" I asked curiously._

_ "I'm singing next time…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this was going to be longer, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure on the second part, yet. So, I decided to update what I liked and work on what I didn't.**

**With that out of the way: I thank all who reviewed and alerted, it was much appreciated. And for all my readers, I hope you stick with this to the end.**

**I have another emotional scene in this chapter. This one, however, I like. Which is a first for me because I usually hate my emotional scenes. As I have stated in last chapter, I believe I suck at them. You guys may agree or disagree, whichever, but that is what I think. But I am insecure mess half the time, so... yeah.**

**Anyway, please enjoy, I really hope to hear what you think (as much as I love the emotional scene, I fear younger Steve is a little OOC), and if you see any other problems let me know.**

**So, I'd better go. See ya in chapter six**

**PEACE...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve**

**Present Day…**

I leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil, looking down at a box of tea bags. I couldn't decide what kind I wanted, wasn't even sure I actually wanted tea. It was a habit I had picked up from my mother. She would make tea when Dad was late, when she had a lot on her mind, or when Mary and I were working her last nerve. I usually made tea when I had a lot on my mind.

I couldn't help thinking about Danny and Grace last night. The way he had calmed her down. It made me wonder what things would have been like if Dad hadn't sent Mary and me away. Would he have been that way with Mary and me if Mom hadn't been murdered but merely died in an accident? I guess I'll never know.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and I turned to see Grace staring at me in the kitchen's entryway.

"Making tea," I responded shrugging.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure," I replied. "What kind do you want?"

"Mommy liked green tea," she said quietly averting her eyes from mine.

"Do you want green tea?" I asked curiously not even sure I had that type. As healthy as it was, I didn't like the taste of it.

She shook her head, "I like lemon."

"Well, Gracie my friend, you're in luck. Because that is my favorite, too."

A small smile spread across her face, reminding me of when I had first met her, as she lifted her head to look at me. "Really?"

"Really. My mother liked it, too," I said pulling two pouches from the box. I headed over to the kettle as it whistled, taking two mugs from the cabinet.

"Where is your mom?" she asked following me.

"She, uh, she died," I answered pouring water into the two mugs.

"Like mine?" came the whispered response.

"Yeah." I dropped a tea bag in each mug and carried them to the table. I sat one in front of Grace as she sat down.

"Were you sad?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she was my mom." Okay, I wasn't comfortable talking about my mother to Danny or Chin or anybody else who asked. But, for some strange reason, it was effortless to talk to Grace about it. To an eight-year-old. I guess it could be because she knew what it felt like to lose a parent. Or, maybe children were just easier to talk to.

"I'm sad," she whispered looking down at her hands, but not before I glimpsed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Nobody blames you for that," I said quietly. "In fact, it would be weirder if you weren't sad." She nodded slowly. "But you know who else is sad?"

"Danno," she responded without hesitation, looking up to meet my eyes. "He talks in his sleep."

"Does he?" I hadn't known that. I don't make it a habit to watch my partner sleep. Not only would he probably give me an hour long rant about personal boundaries and how creepy it was to watch people sleep. He would add it to the already extensive list of crap I did that he would whip out at anytime I have pissed him off. I would much rather avoid that. But Grace was his kid, he wouldn't call her creepy.

"Yeah," she said slowly blowing on her tea before taking a sip. "He said Mommy's name this morning before I left him alone. Do you think he misses her?"

"Yeah, honey, he does. I mean, they may have fought a lot, and they might not have been married anymore, but your mom and dad still loved each other." She nodded glancing down at the table.

"Do you think… think Mommy's mad I didn't get to say good-bye?" a single tear fell down her face.

"No, Gracie, no. She loved you, and I think she would have understood why you couldn't say good-bye." My vision blurred for a second, and I averted my eyes from her gaze. I took a drink of tea just to do something. Her questions were hitting a little close to home for me.

I may have been sixteen when my mother died, and a little more familiar with the mortality of others, but I had had a similar thought. But, instead of figuring my mother was mad because I didn't get to say good-bye, I just wanted to be _able_ to say good-bye…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_ Mary called me the day before. I hadn't been home and when I called back Grandma told me she had been out. My sister and I didn't get alone, sure, but I still wanted to speak to her. I tried twice more, today, but she still wasn't home. In frustration, I slammed the phone down and walked toward the stairs._

_ I sank down onto the bottom step, resting my elbows on my knees. I glared at the floor, trying to keep myself from thinking. But it was a futile attempt. In the silence all I had to do was think._

_ Mary and I had been fighting the day Mom died, over something stupid. I couldn't ever remember what it was anymore and it had only been two weeks. But she had asked us to behave when she headed toward the front door, had asked me to rake up the grass clippings after Dad finished mowing the lawn. I hadn't even acknowledged her, hadn't even said good-bye. I was too busy trying to prove to Mary that I was right._

_ I hadn't even said good-bye. I buried my face in my hands, trying and failing to staunch the tears that fell. I hadn't said good-bye, hell I couldn't even remember my last words to my mother. And when she had been dying all I could do was complain to Mary about her music._

_ "Steve," I heard Uncle Marty's voice. I felt him sit next to me, felt an arm across my shoulder._

_ "I…I never said good-bye," I choked out shaking my head. "She…she deserved a… a good-bye."_

_ "It's okay, buddy," Marty said slowly, his voice soft. "It's okay…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

"Uncle Steve?" a voice said yanking me back to reality. "You okay?" Grace asked standing a few inches in front of me, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied shaking my head to clear it.

"Danno spaced out like that once," she said taking a seat again. "He walked into a tree."

"He walked into a tree?" I asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, when we lived in New Jersey," she responded nodding. "Mommy had to call an ambulance because he had been bleeding. A lot. And he had been taking funny."

"Slurring his words?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said nodding again. "And he got really white when he moved. Mommy kept telling me to move away, before he puked, but Danno kept mumbling 'not gonna puke' over and over again." She glanced down at the table, her eyes far away for a second, before she continued, "I remember the ambulance showing up and Mommy yelling at Daddy when he was put inside. She said he shouldn't be watching trashy skunks. But I didn't see any skunks." Her eyebrows were furrowed. She was obviously trying to figure out what 'trashy skunks' meant.

I knew what her mother meant. Danny's spacing out had nothing to do with a memory and more to do with a girl. The 'trashy skunk' in question was probably in her early twenties, wearing a mini-skirt, and doing something that caught Danny's attention. No wonder he ran into a tree.

"Was Danno okay?" I managed to get out around my chortling.

"Yeah, just a couple stitches and a concoction…"

"Concussion," I supplied slowly.

"Yeah, concussion," she corrected herself. "And it's not funny." But she couldn't help the smile that threatened to appear. "He was really hurt."

"Yeah, he was. And I'm sorry for laughing." I still couldn't help the chuckle. She threw me a very Danny-ish glare and I stopped. "Sorry."

We fell silent, finishing off our tea. As I collected the mugs, carrying them to the sink, Grace asked, "Can we go to the beach?"

I glanced down at her, giving her a curious look, and then said, "You wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "Mommy used to take me. We'd collect seashells and make a sand castle."

"You wanna make a sand castle?" she nodded. "Then let's go make a sand castle."

"I'll go change." She started to leave the room but stopped. "What about Danno?" she gave me a curious look.

"Why don't we let Danno sleep? I'll leave him a note."

She was uncertain for a second, but finally nodded again and rushed out of the room and up the steps. It was the first thing she had been excited about since Rachel died, and I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind if I took her to the beach. Especially if he saw that look in her eyes again. I know I wouldn't…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

I am not a morning person. I hate waking up early, hate getting woken up early. Matthew learned the hard way not to wake me up. He had a split lip for a good week and a half. However since meeting McGarrett I have been woken up at all hours of the day and night, gotten so addicted to coffee that I can barely function without a cup in the morning, and pretty much forgotten what it felt like to sleep in past seven-thirty.

But today. Today, when I woke up, the sun nearly blinded me. I wasn't used to the sun being above the horizon. I ran two hands down my face, turning my head to keep myself from going blind, and found the bed empty when my vision cleared. Empty? Wait, where was…

"Grace," I called scrambling out of bed. I stumbled out of the room, checking the rest of the upstairs, "Grace!" I ran down stairs, nearly tripped over my feet, and headed into the kitchen. "GRACE!" I was close to panicking until I found a note attached to the fridge.

_Danno,_

_Went to the beach. Grace is fine. Don't freak out,_

_-S_

The beach? What time was it? I checked my watch, my eyes widening when I realized it was a quarter to ten. No one bothered to wake me up. Or, I don't know, wait until I got up. I may hate being pulled from sleep, but when it involved my kid…

I headed out the back door, just as McGarrett, Grace, and Kono were coming back from the beach. Steve and Grace were dripping wet and sandy-the latter carrying a metal bucket-while Kono carried a surf board

"Well, look who's awake," Kono said, when they were in my hearing range, flashing me a smile. "I was banking on you sleeping all day."

"What time did you leave?" I asked curiously, ignoring Kono's quip toward me.

"About eight," McGarrett responded walking past me. "Grace asked if we could go to the beach. I didn't think you'd mind." Gracie loved the beach. Of course, between her mother and me Rachel took her to the beach more. The beach was their thing. I guess, in a way, it reminded her of Rachel and she probably felt closer to her mother there.

"And they ran into me," Kono said quickly, setting her board against the side of the house. "I asked where you were." She leaned in so only I could hear her and whispered, "I mean you haven't had a surf lesson in a while." She smiled again. The last time I had a surf lesson I may or may not have freaked out when a piece of seaweed touched my foot. I may or may not have thought it was a shark. And that is all I am saying on the subject

"What did you do, Monkey?" I asked crouching down to her height.

"Uncle Steve and I built a sand castle and we collected seashells and we went swimming." It was the most animated she had been in four days. I, begrudgingly, admitted McGarrett had had a good idea in taking her… Even if it was stupid on his part not to verbally ask me.

"That… that's great," I said flashing her a smile. I stood up, sparing McGarrett a quick glance, before looking down at the bucket and asking, "What type of shells did you get?" Grace handed me the bucket and lead me to Steve's patio set. I took a seat, listening as she rattled off the shells she collected while simultaneously showing me. I wondered how long this would last before she sunk back into her shell, again. Because I knew she wasn't out of the woods, yet. It had only been four days, emotions still stirred close to the surface. I was just afraid what would happen when they started leaking out…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**P.S. I wrote the last scene because I want Grace to bond with Steve. When the time comes for Danny to chose between Jersey and Hawaii I want him to struggle with the decision. I was thinking about making it a pairing between Danny and Kono, but I am iffy on that choice. If anyone has an idea I would love to hear it.**

**Now, I really have to go.**

**Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am re-updating this chapter because I found some problems with it. So, bear with me people, thanks for taking to time to read this chapter (And story), and I'm gonna go.**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

Over the next few days, I kept an eye on Grace. I waited for her shell to reappear, kept expecting her to shut down again, but all I saw was her getting closer to McGarrett. Usually, I would have dragged her away from him, because no grown man should hang out with an eight-year-old girl, but it was Steve. The last time I checked, Steve didn't give off the creepy pedophile vibe. And I trusted him with Gracie.

So, on Friday, when Steve was heading out to get the part for his dad's car, and Grace asked if she could go I told her she could just as long as Steve didn't drive. Yes, I trusted Steve with my daughter, but I did not want him driving her around. I had a few phone calls to make, otherwise I would have gone. So, after about an hour of pointless arguing, Steve called Chin.

Once they were gone, the taillights disappearing around the corner, I headed back inside and pulled my phone out. My mother had called me seventeen times, left fifteen messages, all of which ranged from _'Danny, it's Mom call me'_ to '_Daniel, if you don't call me soon I am flying out there._' So, I opted to call before I got a surprise visit.

She answered on the first ring, "_Daniel?"_

"Yeah, Ma, it's me."

"_Daniel, why haven't you called me? I called and called and called. You're home phone's been disconnected, and you aren't answering your cell. Are you having money trouble? Because your father and I will help…"_

"Ma, ma I'm not having money trouble. I just… I'm not living in the apartment anymore," I said quickly. My mother, always jumping to conclusions. She also hated that me and my sisters moved away from her. Matty was the only one who stayed, and now that he's gone…

"_Then where are you living?"_

"McGarrett's place," I replied shrugging.

"_Why?"_

"Look, there was an altercation with Rachel's mother that was solved. And now Grace and I are staying with Steve until we find a bigger place." Simple, let it go mother. But she wouldn't.

"_Well, did you ever think of coming home?"_ she asked hopefully. Like I said, she missed us kids.

"Ma that was the first thing I thought about. But when I called my old CO…" I trailed off sighing, running a hand through my hair. "He said they didn't have any available jobs. So, I opted to stick around where I knew I had a job."

"_Dad can get you a job at the station…"_

"Ma, I don't want to work at the station. I like being a cop." It was the same argument we had had when I first told her I wanted to be a cop. I think she had hoped I would grow out of it, but I guess my little boy's dream of helping people just never died.

"_But you always complain about working with this McGarrett guy."_

"Yeah, but I actually enjoy working with Steve. And Chin and Kono. I like this job." I did like my job. Five-0 challenged me while letting me do what I loved. But the prospect of going home, of seeing my old friends and my family, still gnawed away at me. "But believe me I would come home if I was guaranteed a job in Newark. But, like I said, I'm not."

"_But we haven't seen Gracie or you in over a year. A year, Daniel."_

"Yeah, I know. I miss you guys, too. But, like you told me when I left for Hawaii, you had to let your little Rabbit go." I smiled. It was her nickname for me growing up.

"_I know, Danny_." She was quiet for a second then she took a breath and said, "_You will come visit sometime, though, right?"_

"Yeah, Ma, I will."

"_Good,_" she said and I could almost see her nod. "_Well, Rabbit, I'm gonna have to let you go."_

"Okay."

_"Give our love to Grace."_

"I will," I replied nodding.

"_Love you."_

"Love you, too, ma."

"_And… Honey, I always loved Rachel. "_

"Bye, ma."

"_Danny, you've got to talk about this."_

"I will visit as soon as I can," I talked over her.

"_Fine, good-bye sweetie."_

"Yep, bye ma." I hung up before she could say anything else. It's not that I was avoiding talking about Rachel. I was just… avoiding talking about Rachel. I had a lot on my mind. I just haven't had time to talk about her.

I sighed, running a hand down my face. I walked toward McGarrett's table, grabbing a stack of mail I had gotten from my P.O. Box earlier that day. I flicked through the envelopes, stopping on one with a familiar symbol in the corner.

I didn't want to make this phone call, but it was about Grace's school and I had to know what they wanted. So, I pulled the letter out, searching the contents for the number, and dialed.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"But why would you need tuition this early?" I barked into the phone pacing back and forth, running a hand through my hair. "So, Stan didn't have her paid up for next year?" the lady on the other end started talking, her voice already driving me crazy. "Well, when is the cutoff date?" she told me. "Monday? I can't get…" I checked the letter, "That much in three days." The lady said something else. "Because I'm not rolling in the dough."

I sighed in frustration, "Look, I have been transferred six times. I've talked to seven different people. If you put me on hold one more time…" she put me on hold. I had been on the phone for almost an hour trying to figure out why this stupid school wanted tuition in March. Tuition, might I add that I couldn't pay.

I listened to the craptastic music, twelve seconds away from hanging up, when a new voice came over the line. Person number eight.

"_Mr. Williams I'm Horace Li, Grace's headmaster."_

"Headmaster Li, are you going to answer my questions?"

"_Mr. Williams, we would love to set up a meeting…"_

"No, no meetings. No face-to-face. Just tell me why you need tuition six months before the new school year. There's two months of this year left. You can't wait until the summer?"

"_Mr. Williams we need tuition early so we can secure a spot for Grace. The earlier the better. Many kids apply to this school and only a select few can get in…_"

"So, you're saying I either pay now or risk my kid losing her spot to some other kid?"

"_That's exactly what I am saying."_

I ran a hand across the back of my neck, wanting to punch something but refraining. I remembered Steve mentioning my 'tone', and tried to keep it even when I said, "Is there a way I can get an extension?"

Li was quiet for a second, probably checking his list of high society friends, and then said, "_How does the end of next week sound?"_

_Lousy, _I thought, but sighed and said "Fine."

"_Great."_ He hung up a second later, no good-bye, no see ya. He just hung up. I ended the connection, tossing my phone on the table, and sank into a chair. I had a week to come up with 6000 dollars. Yeah, just let me check my phantom offshore account.

I laid my head on the table, feeling a headache coming on. I guess I could dip into Grace's trust fund. But Stan had set that up for Gracie when he married Rachel and it was supposed to go toward her college (Another thing I didn't want to think about). And the account Rachel's mother set up when Grace was born could only be opened by Grace when she was twenty-five. I could go to my folks, but I wasn't asking them for a six thousand dollar loan. And don't get me started on the bank. I'd probably get laughed at by everyone in the building.

I would think of something, I always did. Even if Gracie had to go to public school. Something I had no problem with, but she probably would. She had friends at this school, knew the teachers. Not that she wasn't capable of making friends anywhere, but I'd hate to yank her away from the ones she had.

My phone rang, catching my attention. I snatched it off the table, checked the I.D., saw Superman flashing back at me, and answered with what I hoped was a normal voice, "Yeah, Steve?"

_"Danno, we're getting food. What do you want?"_ Grace asked curiously, her voice loud over several voices.

"Where are you getting food at?" I responded sitting up.

"_Well, I wanted Denny's like we usually get. And Uncle Steve had said he had never eaten at a Denny's. And he's never had breakfast for dinner. So, I suggested we do that and…" _she trailed off taking a breath. "_Do you want what you usually get?"_

"Yeah, Monkey, that'll be great."

"_Two orders of waffles, Uncle Steve,_" I heard her say. She then said, "_Pancakes are not better than waffles."_ Whatever Steve's reply had been Grace grumbled, "_Danno would disagree with you. Yes he would. Stop shaking your head."_

"Hey, you tell him waffles are better and to deal with it."

"_Okay, Danno, I will,_" she said before relaying the message.

"_Tell Danno they are the same thing just made into different shapes,_" I heard Steve's faint reply.

"_Did you hear that, Daddy? He thinks pancakes are the same as waffles. He is so wrong."_ They continued to bicker for a few more seconds before I heard Chin say, "_If you two don't hurry I am leaving without you."_

"_Wait, Uncle Chin_," I heard Grace yell. She said into the phone, "_We'll be there in about an hour or two. Your food'll be cold, but that's okay because…"_

_ "_…cold waffles are always better," I finished with her. She laughed and said, "_Bye Danno."_

"See ya soon, Monkey," I replied and hung up when she did. The nickname Danno would always be the greatest and the worst thing that could have happened to me…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2003…**

_ "Come on, Gracie. Say Daddy," I said leaning over her highchair. "Daddy." She stayed stubbornly quiet, picking at the carrots Rachel had given her. Even at a year she knew carrots were vile, orange things that mothers forced their kids to eat._

_ "Come on, Gracie. Daddy…"_

_ "Daniel, you tried that every day this week. She'll say your name when she's ready," Rachel said coming up behind me. I straightened up to look her in the eyes._

_ "That stupid book you made me read said she should be saying mama and dada by now. I mean, she's got mama down. I just don't understand why she can't say dada."_

_ "Because the book is a reference, not a manual you follow. Besides, I never actually thought you'd read it." I had read it, twice. I just wanted to be prepared, especially when my sister and mother kept talking about what to look out for when having a kid. They were turning me into a basket case and Gracie wasn't even a toddler yet._

_ "Look, Daniel, just let her decide when it's time to say your name. You can't force it. She's only one…"_

_ "Danno," a small voice said just as a carrot pegged me in the ear._

_ "Did she just say…?" I glanced down at my daughter just as she said, "Danno, Danno, Danno," while smearing carrots all over the highchair's tray._

_ "There you go," Rachel said smiling. She pecked me on the nose and muttered, "You were all worried for nothing…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

**Steve…**

When Monday rolled around, and Grace had to go back to school, I could tell Danny was iffy on that subject. He was also in a bad mood toward the school for some unfathomable reason. I didn't ask, but noticed him glare at the building as he pulled up.

"Okay, Gracie," he started composing himself so he could turn and look at her. "Bridgette's mom is picking you up today after school and I'll pick you up at her house around five." She merely nodded, looking as uncertain about school as Danny did.

"Don't worry," I said meeting her eyes. "Just remember…"

"Stop, take a deep breath, count to ten, and don't let anyone get to me," she said slowly and I nodded, ignoring the look Danny threw me.

"Have a good day, Monkey," Danny said looking at Grace. He kissed her forehead and I let her out.

"'Guess Who?' rematch tonight," she said pointing at me.

"You're on, Gracie," I replied smiling.

"And no cheating this time," she called and ran toward the building.

"I don't cheat," I called back before getting into the car.

"What was that deep breath crap?" Danny asked as he threw one last glare at the building before pulling back onto the road.

"It's just something that helped me through school after my mother," I replied shrugging. It was actually something Uncle Marty taught me…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_ "Hey Steve, can you stop a second," I heard Uncle Marty say before I could walk out the door. I furrowed my eyebrows, hoping he didn't want to discuss my break down from yesterday, and headed into the kitchen._

_ "Yeah, Uncle Marty?" I asked tentatively._

_ "That kid still harassing you at school?" Marty asked curiously, leaning back in his chair._

_ "Not since I punched him," I replied shrugging, readjusting my bag on my shoulder._

_ "Any other kids bugging you?" he questioned._

_ "Not really, I mean I think they're afraid of me or something."_

_ He nodded letting the front legs of his chair rest on the floor. He stood up and said, "You still feeling angry sometimes?" I didn't respond as I averted my eyes. "Thought so," he said nodding. "I'm going to let you in on a little advice, free of charge."_

_ I met his eyes and said, "What?"_

_ "You feel yourself getting angry just stop, take a deep breath, count to ten, and don't let anyone or anything get to you."_

_ "Okay," I responded nodding once turning to leave. I, however, stopped, "Does that work?"_

_ "Usually," Marty replied. "Have a good day._

_ "You, too, Uncle Marty…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

I had actually followed that advice while I was a SEAL until I could totally shut off my emotions. Of course, that was before Hesse killed my father. Since then I have managed to partially get my control back. Recent events, however, had my wall slowly crumbling.

We made it to the palace a little after eight. As I suspected, when fellow officers tried to express their condolences Danny just brushed them off.

"You sure you're ready?" I asked him as we stepped off the elevators.

"If you ask me that one more time…" he trailed off when Kono headed toward us. Okay, so maybe I had asked him a few times, but don't judge me. He may not have ever admitted it, but he still loved Rachel. And it wasn't like him to keep things bottled up for long. I was just waiting for him to self-destruct. I just hoped it was in private and not at HPD.

"Boss, we've got a case," she said handing me the file in her hands. I flipped through the file. It was a standard missing persons. A simple case for Danny's first day back.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked as me and Danny followed Kono to the computer room.

"About a week. Husband came home from a business trip to find his kids with the wife's parents and her missing," Kono replied opening the door. Chin was already at the controls, sifting through pictures and evidence already collected.

"There were signs of a struggle, and her car was missing," Kono informed us nodding toward the screen. The living room popped up, revealing pieces of furniture scattered across the floor.

"HPD have any leads?" I asked curiously handing the file to Danny.

"One: Marla Oliver's ex-boyfriend Peter T'ak," Chin replied and a picture of Peter appeared on the big screen. It was a mug shot. Meaning he had a criminal record.

"How long has she and Peter been apart?" Danny questioned sitting the file on the table.

"Ten years."

"Let me guess, his whole prison sentence?" I met Chin's eyes. He nodded.

"And get this, he hasn't shown up for work in over a week," Kono pointed out.

"Okay, Kono head over to his work and see if he's been late before. Chin, see if HPD missed anything at the crime scene." They both nodded heading out to do what I asked.

"What about us?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"We're going to check out Peter's place," I replied meeting his eyes. He nodded and followed me out of the room.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

T'ak lived in a small, gray bungalow a few miles from HPD. I parked against the curb and we got out of the Camaro. We headed toward the front door, I signaled Danny to keep an eye on the back. He nodded and headed toward the garage, reading to grab T'ak should he try running.

I intended to knock, call out my name, but stopped when Danny called, "Steve, c'mere."

"What?" I questioned heading toward him. When I was a few feet from the garage the stench assaulted my nostrils. I recognized the smell, sadly, and stopped next to the garage's doorway.

"That smells like…" Danny started.

"Yeah, I know," I responded pulling my outer shirt off. I wrapped it around my hand and grabbed the knob. I opened the door, the smell worse, and stepped inside. I groped around for a light switch, finding it in seconds. The garage was illuminated, a green Nova sitting under in the middle amongst clutter.

"What did the file say Marla drove?" I asked cautiously heading toward the car.

"A green Nova," Danny replied following me, his face twisted in disgust. I figured mine didn't look any better.

I opened the driver door, searching the interior of the car. I didn't find anything, opting to pull the trunk lever. As it popped open the stench grew worse. We headed toward the back, I used my covered hand to pull the trunk lid open and revealed a bound and gagged Marla Oliver. So much for missing persons…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading, and I really hope to hear from you again.**

**This isn't as long as the last chapter, and not a lot happens, but I hope you enjoy this.**

**I'd better go, I own nothing, and catch ya in chapter eight...**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

Marla Oliver was twenty-nine years old. She had two girls, nine and six, and lived in a small house in an even smaller suburban neighborhood. She had a decent job, had a decent life, and by all outer appearances was completely normal. And her rotten bastard of an ex-boyfriend left her in the trunk to die.

I stood outside the crime scene, wishing the Tylenol I took this morning would hurry up and start helping my headache. Steve had been on his phone since we found Marla, pacing back and forth more and more with each call. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Alright, we'll check it out." He hung up and wandered over to me. "So, Chin's heading back to HPD, see if he can come up with anymore info on T'ak."

"Okay," I said nodding. "So, what are we checking out?"

"T'ak's boss told Kono that he might be hanging around his brother's place," Steve replied glancing over at the forensics guys. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight. "I don't get it. Why kidnap her if he was just gonna kill her?"

"Maybe it was one of those 'if I can't have you no one can' type things," I suggested shrugging.

"Maybe," Steve silently agreed. He then took a breath and said, "Kono's on her way over to Marla's house to tell her husband and daughters."

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head. "Just another family ripped apart by worthless scum," I muttered, walking toward my car.

The car ride to T'ak's brother's place was completely silent, only to be broken when my phone went off. Steve gave me a curious look when I took it from my pocket. The name that flashed back at me had my stomach clenching in worry.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"_Mr. Williams, this is Nurse Hale from Grace's school."_ Several scenarios flashed through my head. Maybe Grace had completely lost it and had a meltdown in the middle of a lesson. Maybe she was faking a stomach ache because she didn't want to be there. Or, heaven forbid, she pulled a McGarrett and started punching people.

Okay, the last scenario was very unlikely, but at the time I was close to panicking and it seemed likely. I mean she had been hanging around McGarrett a lot over the past week, his bad habits could have rubbed off on her. I, however, wasn't going to be sure what happened unless the nurse told me. So, I took a breath and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"_I was just calling to inform you that hearing and eye exams are occurring this week,"_ the nurse replied sounding bored. Obviously, with Grace's last name starting with a W, she had made the call several times. I wondered why they didn't just record the message and call several parents at once, (I mean with six-thousand a student they should be able to dish out a answering service) but decided not to really dwell on it.

"Okay," I responded feeling my stomach unknot.

"_Good-bye."_ And she hung up, leaving behind the annoying drone of the dial tone. I ended the connection, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked clearly as worried as I had just been.

"Nothing, the school's just doing hearing and eye tests," I responded running a hand down my face.

"Good because I thought…" McGarrett trailed off.

"Yeah, me too," I replied nodding…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

T'ak's brother lived above the surf shop he owned. When we stepped inside, the tiny bell jingling above us, he had looked up from waxing a board. He gave us a smile when he spotted us and said, "Welcome to _T'ak's Boards_. What can I…?" he trailed off when Steve and I showed our badges.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, this is my partner Detective Danny Williams," McGarrett said putting his badge away.

"Not even out of jail two weeks and…" Robert T'ak shook his head, a frown on his face. "What did Pete do?"

"He's a suspect in a murder case," I said grimly.

"Murder? Who did he murder?" Robert gave us look that was a cross between confusion, worry, and surprise. He obviously hadn't thought his brother would do something _that_ drastic. In a way, I kinda knew where his head was. I never thought Matthew would do what he did, either.

"Marla Oliver," Steve deadpanned meeting Robert's dark eyes.

"Marla…?" it took a second, but realization finally dawned on Robert who Marla Oliver was. "You mean, Marla Ray?" he ran a hand down his face, leaning against the counter, swearing.

"Do you know where your brother is?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I haven't seen Petey since he was released. I got him a job working for my friend in construction." He took a breath, "Should have known he'd try something, how he kept asking about Marla. But I didn't…" he trailed off, running hand through his hair. "Whatever you need, I'll give it to you."

"We've got a guy trying to track down where your brother might hang out, but if you could give us a list…" I trailed off, Robert T'ak nodding.

"Um, I'm not sure if he still goes here." He grabbed a scrap of paper from under the counter and a pen, placing the former on the surfboard he had abandoned. He scribbled an address handing it to Steve. "It's an old rec center. He and his friends used to go there before he was arrested."

"Thanks," Steve said pocketing the address. We turned to leave, but Robert called us back.

"Don't let him near Hailey," he said slowly.

"Who's Hailey?" Steve and I said together. Oh God, please don't let that become a regular thing.

"Hailey is Marla's oldest daughter. She's partially the reason Peter was sent to jail," Robert said.

"Why's that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Because he tried to kidnap Hailey from her mother," Robert responded darkly. "Hailey's Pete's daughter…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2004**

_ I had been working late. A child had been taken by her father when the mother attempted to get a restraining order against him. He was a bastard, having hit both the mother and the girl on several occasions, and we were working like crazy to get her back._

_ Of course, when we managed to track the man down we were too late. He had killed the little girl and himself. It was hard to tell the mother her daughter was dead. And I would never forget the look on her face._

_ I finished up the paperwork on the case, slipping it into my filing cabinet. As I turned to get my jacket, I spotted a photo of Grace, Rachel, and me. It was from Grace's second birthday, she had cake all over her face. I dared not bring myself to think about what I would have done if it had been Grace._

_ When I got home, Rachel was still up. She had been sorting through boxes, unpacking from the move, but stopped when she spotted me._

_ "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. My mother always said my eyes were easier to read than a book._

_ "I, um, I had to tell a mother her daughter died," I responded hoarsely hanging my gun up. I kicked my shoes off and headed into the kitchen. I heard Rachel drag herself to her feet, quickly following me. I sat heavily at the table, running a hand down my face._

_ She put her arms around me, giving me a squeeze. I grabbed her hand with mine and squeezed back. "Would you like me to get Grace?" she whispered in my ear. I shook my head, telling her it was too late to wake her up._

_ I had no idea how long we sat like that, but finally she pecked me on the cheek and straightened. "You coming to bed?"_

_ "In a minute," I responded and listened to her walk away. I waited until our bedroom door closed before getting to my feet. I wandered down the hallway, quietly opening Gracie's bedroom door. She was asleep in her little bed, after having taken a few months to adjust to a big girl bed. I crept over to her, stopping next to her sleeping form._

_ I ran a hand through her hair and said, "Danno will always be there, Monkey…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

**Steve…**

I remembered the old rec center from when I was a kid. When I was a Boy Scout, we used to help out there a lot on the weekend, mostly with the littler kids, and usually for only an hour or two. It was a nice place, kept kids out of trouble, and it was a waste what had happened to it.

The big red doors were still standing, splattered with graffiti. A few of the windows had been recently knocked out, while another couple had been boarded up. The old basketball court's chain link fence had been torn apart in some areas, the hoops were net less, and one had been knocked down entirely. Like I said: a waste.

"I hated seeing places like these in Jersey," Danny commented looking up at the building. "It was just a reminder of what was and what could be."

"Yeah," I quietly agreed before opening my car door.

We headed toward the building, keeping our eyes peeled for any surprises. I took point, creeping up the steps as I removed my Sig. Danny flanked me, his own Sig held between his hands. I nodded to him once and pushed the door open.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but the stale odor of an abandoned building met me. I peeked my head inside, noticing an old pool table sitting in the middle of the next room, a pool cue still sitting on the felt top.

"I don't think anybody's here," Danny said stepping up next to me.

"Let's be sure," I responded and continued inside. I'm not sure if it was SEAL intuition, or just being a cop's son, but I had a feeling we were going to find something.

I could almost hear Danny's eyes roll as he followed me. I motioned him to head left while I continued into the game room. Other than the old pool table, there was also a broken Pac-Man machine and a foosball table minus the players.

"I still think you lied about The Triple Banana level, Danno," I commented when I heard him approach. That is, I thought it was him until I attempted to turn. That's when something blind-sided me, sending me to the floor.

Stunned, I heard my gun clatter to the floor. A second later it was kicked, skidding away from my reach. As my vision began to clear, I had enough time to roll out of the way as a pool cue came swinging at me, again.

I sprung to my feet, grabbing the cue as it flew at me a third time. Using the guy's few second of surprise against him, I was able to wrench the cue from his hands. I tossed it aside, preparing for a fight.

He threw an uppercut at my face, but I managed to easily deflect it by stepping forward and pivoting around him. As his fist flew past me I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I kicked the back of his left knee, sending him to the floor.

"What the hell," Danny called sprinting around the corner, gun in hand, only to skid to a halt at the sight. "Who's that?" he asked glancing down at the man.

"Just about to ask him," I said wiping blood from my face with my free hand. As the adrenaline started to wane, I was beginning to feel the stinging pain from the pool cue. I tugged harder on the guy's arm, getting a grunt of pain, and said, "Who are you?"

"None ya damn business, asshole," the guy growled.

"Wrong answer," I snapped pulling harder on his arm, almost feeling the strain I was putting on the bone. The guy grunted again. "Who are you?"

"Grant Lee," he spat when I gave his arm one final tug, wincing at the pain.

"Congratulations, Lee, you just booked yourself a one way ticket to HPD," I said in his ear. I then looked at Danny and said, grinning when he threw me a glare, "Book 'em Danno."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just fixing some problems I saw... Sorry**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Lee sat in the middle of the interrogation room, hands cuffed behind his back, glaring at McGarrett as he silently paced back and forth. I stood against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for Steve to say something.

"You gonna start questioning him, yet?" I asked curiously receiving a glare. "Just saying we don't have all day." He still didn't say anything. "Steve, seriously, a woman is dead…"

"Wait, who's dead?" Lee questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"That has nothing to do with you," I threw at Grant. "So, don't worry about it." I wasn't about to broadcast Marla Oliver's murder to a guy who lurked in rec centers waiting for cops and their dumbass, ninja SEAL partners to show up just so he can attack said dumbass, ninja SEAL partner.

"Maybe it does," Steve said in a thoughtful voice, stopping to stare at Lee. "Do you know Peter T'ak?" But, McGarrett would. Insensitive jackass.

"I met him once," Lee replied sighing, his left eye twitching.

"Liar," I said meeting his eyes.

"What?" Lee said quickly giving me a panicked look.

"I said you're a liar," I replied pushing away from the wall and taking a few steps toward him.

"No I'm not," he snapped his left eye twitching again.

"Your left eye twitches when you lie," I informed him loudly in his ear. "So, do you know T'ak or not?"

Lee growled, "We used to hang out before he got arrested." No twitch, telling the truth.

"Then you must have known Marla Ray?" Steve said sparing me a quick glance.

"I met her a couple times," Lee replied giving us an annoyed look. "She hated me."

"Wonder why," I muttered walking away from him.

"How would you describe T'ak's relationship with Marla?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"Why do you…?" Lee trailed off giving us a confused look. "Did Petey kill Marla?"

"We are not allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation with you," I retorted before McGarrett could open his mouth.

"Just answer the question," Steve said annoyance in his eyes. Annoyance, I am pretty sure, that was directed at me.

"Pete gave as much as Marla did," Lee answered vaguely.

"What does that mean?" I asked more irritated than confused. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear Lee's answer. Criticizing the dead was one of my pet peeves (obvious exceptions aside, of course). And with this case… Well, it hit too close to home for me (and I will never willingly admit that).

"It's just," Lee trailed off, an uncomfortable look crossing his face. Steve gave him some threatening look that apparently could only be learned in the Navy and he cracked like an egg. "She'd get violent, he'd get violent. It was mess of emotional and physical abuse." I wasn't sure whose face scared him-mine or McGarrett's-(I'm banking on Super SEAL) but Lee paled drastically and hurriedly said, "I… I don't mean to speak ill of the dead… It's just… Please don't kill me."

"We're not gonna kill you," McGarrett replied shaking his head. "So, both were abusive?"

"Yeah, until Marla got pregnant. For a while after that they were semi-decent to each other. Then he got into some trouble with some Samoans, and got sent to jail for a few months. When he got out, Marla had already had Hailey and had moved on with her life. Had started dating some rich yuppie…"

"And let me guess," I started before Lee could continue, "T'ak couldn't have his kid being raised by a decent guy. So, he tried to kidnap Hailey. And when that didn't work, when he got thrown it jail again, he decided to kill the poor girl's mother when he was released!" I hadn't realized my voice had gotten progressively louder until the last word left my mouth and I found my throat raw. There went not speaking about the case in front of Lee.

"So he _did _kill Marla," Lee said quickly flicking his eyes between Steve and me.

McGarrett threw him a look before turning to me and saying, "Let's take a walk."

"What?" I was confused. We were in the middle of an interrogation, Steve's favorite activity next to shooting people, why would he want to leave?

"Just for a minute," he said giving me a look I couldn't quite pinpoint. I sighed, but relented following him out of the room. We walked a few feet down the hall, McGarrett stopping so abruptly I almost ran into him. He turned to face me and said, "Maybe you should let me finish this interrogation."

"What? No, no because if I leave you alone, Lee could end up with six bullet holes in his chest. Or worse."

"Danny, you were screaming at Lee. Just for telling us his side of the story," Steve pointed out gesturing behind him.

"I… I wasn't screaming. I was just talking loudly," I argued albeit pathetically.

"I get it, okay. This case hits close to home for you. I mean, a mother dies, leaves her children and husband behind. I get." It was like he had been reading my mind. And yeah, it was a little scary "But if you can't be professional…"

"Are you honestly giving me a speech about professionalism? You? Steve, you've driven a car onto a boat, dangled a man off a building, dropped another in a shark tank, not to mention the grenade incident. And you have the audacity to talk about professionalism." I shook my head, snorting.

McGarrett was quiet for a second, his face in the shadows so I couldn't read his expression. Then, very calmly, he said, "I would appreciate it if you went upstairs and helped Kono with leads."

"No…"

"Send Chin down if you have to, but please, just this once, do what I ask." It was rare, to hear the word please leave Steve's mouth. And even though I wanted to argue, tell him I was more professional than he'd ever be, I realized it would just waste time. Time we could be using to find T'ak and arrest him for Marla Oliver's murder.

So, I sighed and nodded turning to head toward the elevators without another word. I was barely in the car when my phone rang.

"Williams," I answered without looking at the screen.

_"Hey, this is Chief Marcus Palmer from East Orange PD. I'm a friend of your old CO, Greg Martin."_

"What can I do for you, Chief Palmer?" I questioned pressing the third floor button.

"_Greg and I were talking the other day and he had mentioned how you were looking for a position at a Jersey police department."_

"Yeah, I was checking up on Newark PD, but Greg said he didn't need anybody. So, I'm just staying here," I replied as the doors closed on McGarrett disappearing back into the interrogation room.

"_Well, my head detective is retiring in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd be interested in his job?"_

"Come again?" I leaned against the wall, needing to know if I had heard correctly.

"_My head detective is retiring,_" Palmer repeated. "_And Greg vouched for you, told me you had an impressive arrest recorded and excellent credentials. I mean, I know it isn't Newark, but it does give you an opportunity to work in Jersey again."_ I didn't know how to respond. I mean head detective, in New Jersey no less, was ideal. And it was a little better of a job than being the partner of a psycho. But Gracie was close to said psycho, she loved her uncle Steve. I wasn't sure I could yank her away from him.

"Uh, can I get back to you?" I questioned curiously as the doors opened.

"Sure," Palmer replied taken aback. He had obviously thought I was going to immediately take the job. And, had all this crap happened a year ago, I would have jumped at the opportunity to be head detective in a New Jersey police department. But now, I wasn't sure. "But, Williams, I can only give you until Friday to decide. Is that okay?"

I ran a hand through my hair, my headache intensifying, wondering what the hell was up with Friday. Money by Friday, now this decision by Friday, a part of me wouldn't be surprised if somebody got shot by Friday.

I chuckled humorlessly and said, "Yeah, Chief Palmer, that'll be fine." I stepped off the elevator, catching the door before it could fully close, a few seconds after I hung up with Palmer. I think I needed a drink.

"We've got traffic footage of T'ak," Kono said appearing at my side, startling me slightly. Steve had had Chin and Kono scour the traffic cams in hopes that we could find out exactly what time T'ak had nabbed Marla. According to Max she had died last Saturday between four and six in the morning. And her mother said the last time she had seen her daughter alive was eleven-thirty last Friday night. So, sometime between twelve and four Marla Oliver had been taken. We just wanted to pinpoint the exact time, hopefully make a timeline of the last few hours of Marla's life. And seeing the footage seemed like the perfect thing to get my mind off things for a few seconds.

"Show me," I said. The barely concealed uncertainty in her eyes caught my attention. Something was up. Without saying a word, she nodded and led me toward the 'war' room.

Chin was already standing next to the big computer screen, an unreadable expression on his face. Chin's never been easy to read, but something about this unreadable expression caught my attention, also. Yep, something was definitely going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked glancing between the two cousins.

"Should we get Steve?" Kono questioned, not me, but Chin.

"Why would you get Steve?" I threw at glare at both Chin and Kono. I didn't need Steve to hold my hand in order to see traffic footage.

"He'll see it regardless, Kono," Chin replied slowly.

"See what?" I snapped getting really fed up with their evasiveness. I needed to know what was going on, and I needed to know now. So, I stepped forward, brought the footage to life, and flicked it up on the screen. I may hate computers, but I damn well knew how to work one.

The screen showed a red truck, T'ak behind the wheel looking freaked, blow through a red light, plowing into the passenger side of a Mercedes. A familiar Mercedes. A Mercedes that had, in turn, been speeding through a green light. The Mercedes managed to skid across the road, slamming into a pole, the driver side window breaking and revealing a dark haired man.

T'ak pushed open his door, tried to run, but another car sped toward him. It skidded to a halt in front of him, two big Samoans getting out of the backseat, avoiding looking directly at the camera. They each grabbed one of T'ak's arms and dragged him toward the car, throwing the struggling man in the back before getting into the back seat on either side of him.

My eyes, however, couldn't seem to break away from the Mercedes. I could see her, fuzzy as she was. She had blood splattered across her face; her eyes were open but glassy. She had been dead on impact, I hadn't known that.

"Turn it off," I said hoarsely my eyes blurring.

"Danny…" Kono started trying to touch my arm. I yanked away from her and said, "Chin, turn it off." He nodded, the screen going blank.

My ears were ringing and anger pulsed through my veins making my heart pound against my chest. I had to get out, had to do something. I couldn't sit there, thinking about her last moments. T'ak had killed Rachel. He had killed Rachel just like he had killed Marla. And whoever was driving that car, whoever those Samoans were working for, had been responsible, too. They had been chasing T'ak, for whatever reasons. I had to find them, had to…

I realized I couldn't breathe, my legs turned to jelly. Hands caught me before I could fall, a familiar voice said, "Danny, sit down." I was lowered into a chair, the same voice saying, "Go get McGarrett. Now."

"Okay," a second familiar voice said and light footsteps hurried from the room.

The first voice said something else, but the ringing had gotten louder and I didn't take it in. Nausea rolled through me, severe enough I was sure I was going to throw up. I felt hands push me forward, the first voice murmuring something to me.

I finally had an idea of how Steve felt after he heard his father die, and I didn't like it one bit…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

I had been putting the chair against the wall, a uniform just taking Lee back to his cell, when the door flew open. I turned to see Kono. Slightly out of breath, she managed to say, "Hurry. It's Danny." I tore out of the room, nearly knocked her over, and headed toward the stairs. I didn't have time to wait for the elevator.

I could hear Kono racing behind me, her light footsteps almost silent compared to my pounding footsteps echoing off the enclosed space. We made it to the third floor in a matter of minutes, and I threw the door open heading toward our corner of the floor. I spotted Chin sitting next to a hunched over Danny, a hand resting on his back, trying to talk to him. Danno's shoulders were heaving, almost as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"What happened?" I asked racing toward the 'war' room.

"We found traffic footage, boss. And it wasn't good," Kono responded worriedly following me inside the room. Chin stood, letting me take his seat.

"Hey, Danno, it's Steve," I said quietly resting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond, just continued to try and get air into his lungs. "Okay, buddy, I'm gonna need you to listen to me. Focus on my voice, Danny. Just focus on me." I gave him a few seconds, just to make sure he was listening, then I said, "Can you hear me?" he nodded. "Okay, just listen."

I was skilled in a lot of things, some I couldn't even talk about, but giving comfort really hadn't been one of them. Danny was better at that, he had Gracie for practice. So, when I started talking, I pretty much had no clue what I was saying. Words just sort of spilt out. But it did the trick, after a few minutes of my nonsense rambling, Danny was calmed down enough to breathe normally. Albeit if each breath was a little shaky.

"You okay?" I asked slowly getting to my feet. Danny nodded, his eyes locked on the floor. "Good." I turned to Kono and said, "Sit with him. I'll be right back." I glanced at Chin, and he followed me out of the room.

"What was on that footage?" I asked when the door was closed behind him.

Chin took a breath and said, "Apparently T'ak was being chased at about one-thirty the morning Marla was taken."

"Okay," I responded slowly nodding once. "What does that…?"

"T'ak managed to run his truck into a car before he was taken by two big Samoans."

"Wait, he was taken? Why was he…?" then it hit me, Chin had said the truck had hit a car. Rachel had been killed in a car wreck. "Are you saying that T'ak was responsible for Rachel's accident?"

"Yeah," Chin responded nodding once. "From what I could gather, I think T'ak dropped Marla's car off in his garage, with her inside, and noticed the Samoans waiting for him. So, he left her behind, took off in his vehicle, and had been chased by them. He ran a red light, plowed into Rachel's and Stan's car, and ended up killing them. When he got out, probably going to run, he was nabbed."

"So, not only are we dealing with a murder and a hit and run, we're also dealing with a missing perp?" I questioned running a hand through my hair. Chin nodded in agreement. I turned to look at Danny and Kono, the latter offering the former a water bottle that she had had earlier.

"The question is," Chin started when I looked back at him, "what did T'ak do to piss off these Samoans…?"

"…and where did they take him?" I muttered glancing back at Danny. This case just became personal for all of us…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Lee wasn't happy he had been dragged back into the interrogation room, but I had a couple more questions to ask him and really didn't give a damn about making him happy.

"You said T'ak went to jail the first time because of something he did with a couple Samoans," I said slowly checking the case file, I had dug up, that was in my hands.

"Yeah," Lee grumbled annoyed.

"This here says his two year sentence was cut to six months," I replied looking Lee in the eyes.

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. The governor wasn't back yet, which meant I couldn't get my hands on the FBI's case file. I was working with the HPD one. The FBI would know why T'ak was released early, HPD weren't always that lucky.

"I don't know," Lee snapped his left eye twitching.

"I'll be damned, Danny was right," I said shaking my head.

"What?" Lee questioned confused.

"You're eye," I started pointing at my own left eye. "It does twitch." I sniffed, walking around him. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Now, why would you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying," Lee insisted his eye twitching again.

"You sure?" I asked stepping away from him.

"Yes," he replied trying too hard to keep his twitch at bay. It was to no avail.

"Here's the deal, Lee," I started pulling my gun from my pocket. "You either tell me what I want to know or I start taking out appendages." Yep, that got his attention. His eyes widened, his mouth was agape like a fish out of water.

Yes, I know legally I could not shoot a suspect. The governor may have given me immunity, but I was pretty sure she couldn't help me with something to that magnitude. And even if she could, I wasn't about to test it. I already abused my immunity enough. Anymore she'd probably start giving me limits. But I was pretty sure Lee didn't know that, and if he did I was hoping he thought I was crazy enough to do it: laws be damned.

"So, Grant, why did T'ak get out so early," I said making a show of checking my clip.

"I… I…" I pointed the gun at his knee. "Okay, okay," he exclaimed closing his eyes. "Pete flipped on the guys he was working with: Lil' Kenny and his crew."

"And who the hell is Lil' Kenny?" I questioned never hearing the name before.

"He's some punk ass kid who had been working for some big player. That is until Pete got him and his boys thrown in jail."

"And who did he work for?"

"Oscar Mason." Ah, him I had heard of. He had been in the FBI database for a while. He was suspected of drug trafficking, but no one could get enough evidence to put him away.

"How do you know this? Mason's never been arrested."

"Petey had called me last Saturday morning and told me he was being chased by Mason's men. That if he had gone missing I should…"

"Should what?" I asked when Lee trailed off.

"I should go to the police," he grumbled glaring at the floor.

"And you didn't because…?"

"Because I didn't want to end up on Mason's 'shit list.' That's why I was hiding out at the rec center and why I attacked you. I thought you worked for Mason and he had sent you because he knew T'ak had talked to me."

"So, you just abandoned your friend?"

"How do you know he's been taking? Maybe he outran Mason's guys." Lee exclaimed panicked looking me in the eye. "I mean, you and that blond dude just told me he had killed his ex-girlfriend. Maybe he's in hiding. Maybe that's why you can't find him."

"We have proof your friend has been taking," I said heading toward the door.

"Proof? What proof?" Lee asked making me stop.

I was quiet for a second, looking at the door, then I said, "As Danny said before, we are not allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation with you." I opened the door and stepped outside, signaling the uniform that he could return Lee to his cell.

I slowly started down the hall, heading toward the bank of elevators. I couldn't believe the turn this so called 'simple case' had taken. It was supposed to be a missing person's case; we were supposed to find Marla alive and put T'ak in jail. Not find out that T'ak, our murderer, had been taking as well, and by an alleged drug trafficker of all people. Hell, I wasn't even sure where to start looking for Mason.

The elevators doors opened revealing Kono and Chin waiting for me, both wearing serious look on their faces. And the lack of Danny didn't escape my attention, either.

"Boss, Chin has something he wants to tell you," Kono said hurriedly stepping away from her cousin. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was trying to avoid making me mad.

"I'm listening," I said looking directly at Chin Ho.

He took a breath, uncrossed his arms, and whispered, "I don't think Danny should continue with this investigation."

"Yeah, I agree with you," I replied having already giving it serious thought. As personal as this case was for us, it was worse for Danny. He had been married to Rachel. He had had a kid with Rachel. Protocol, a word that made me feel dirty sometimes, would have me kicking him off this case. And I would have been glad to, if he would have listened to me. "But you know Danny won't stop investigating. He'd just do it on his own, probably do something stupid. At least, with us watching, he's less likely to get hurt.

"So, did you two figure out if that truck was T'ak's or stolen?" I questioned walking around Chin and Kono.

They were taken aback for a second, obviously both were expecting an argument, but quickly recovered. Chin matched my stride and said, "The truck had been reported stolen around seven the night after Marla was taken. Authorities, at the time, figured a drunk had stolen it and crashed it. But now…"

"Yeah," I mumbled spotting Danny sitting in his office, glaring at his computer screen. "So, uh, has he said anything?"

"No," Kono responded a worried look crossing her face when she followed my gaze. "Should someone, I don't know, go talk to him?" she looked hopefully at Chin and me. She may have been a girl, but she had grown up around boys. At times, she was almost as emotionally challenged as we were.

"And say what? 'Sorry your ex was killed by the same guy who killed our vic. And then got himself taken.' Yeah, Kono, you go right ahead and talk to him," Chin said slowly shaking his head.

"I'm just saying he looks miserable," Kono retorted glaring at her cousin. "It just seems rude to be standing out here, watching him like a frigging science experiment." She sighed heavily, glaring at the floor. "I just wish none of this had happened."

"Me, too cuz," Chin replied resting a hand on her shoulder. We were quiet for a few seconds, and then Chin turned to me and said, "So, was Lee helpful?"

"Very," I responded nodding. Kono turned to look at me also, a curious expression on her face. I quickly told them everything that Lee had said, from the first time Danny and I questioned him and to just a few minutes ago. When I finished, both had troubling looks on their faces.

"So, what do we do?" Kono asked breaking the awkward silence.

"We look for Mason," a quiet voice said startling us. We turned toward Danny's office. He was standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Good idea," I said slowly. "But where do we start?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1992…**

_"Where do we start?" Uncle Marty asked glancing around the still cluttered bedroom/storage room._

_ "Uh, we could get rid of the stuff you don't use," I suggested kicking at an empty box._

_ "That's fine, but I don't use any of this," Marty replied gesturing around the mess._

_ "Then let's start pitching," I said started forward. Uncle Marty made to follow me but stopped when his phone rang._

_ "I'll be back," he said and headed out of the room and down the stairs. I heard him answer through the open door, "Hello?" it was quiet for a second and finally he called up the steps, "Steve, it's your dad."_

_ A part of me, probably the little boy that never quite dies, wanted to talk to my dad so much. But a bigger part, the one who had been so angry when my father never answered my calls, didn't want to. And at the time I was seventeen, a sulky teenager, so I listened to that part. I took a breath, walked to the foot of the steps, and said, "Tell him I'm not here."_

_ "Are you sure?" Marty asked me his eyebrows furrowed._

_ "Yeah," I replied nodding._

_ "Okay."_

_ As Marty lied to my father for me I wandered back into my room, closing the door behind me. I sank to the ground and stared at the back wall. It had been two months; I had had no word for two months. Hell, my father had ignored my birthday for crying out loud. I had done the right thing, or that was what I tried to convince myself…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this chapter has some angsty Danny. Or I was aiming for angsty Danny. So, fingers crossed, I managed to portray that.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. You guys are truly awesome.**

**So, please enjoy, I hope to hear from you all again, and I own nothing.**

**BYE...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0 **

**Present Day…**

**Steve…**

We were backed into a corner. Mason was just nowhere to be found. Even Kamekona hadn't heard anything about him. Well, nothing recent. It was like Mason was a ghost leading us down a trail of dead ends. And with each dead end, Danny became more and more frustrated.

The ride to get Grace was completely silent. Danny's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. His eyes were scrunched in a glare as he stared out the window. I was not used to him being this quiet. Hell, I wasn't used to him being quiet ever.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked as we turned down Bridgette's street. Danny, of course, didn't answer. Instead he pulled into Bridgette's driveway and put the car in park. He got out, subtly trying to compose his face before heading toward the front door.

I watched him, my hand gripping the door handle just in case, as he took a breath and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a blonde woman. She greeted him with the air of somebody who felt obligated to be polite. Or, as Danny liked to call women like her, 'the subtle bitches.'

They talked for a few more seconds, neither very interested in what the other was saying, until Bridgette's mom called for Grace. She appeared around the corner, backpack over her shoulders, with an unreadable look on her face. So, not only was Danny in a mood, there was a slight chance Grace was in a mood, too. Like father, like daughter.

Danny let Grace into the back seat then slid behind the wheel. He waved to Bridgette's mom and backed out of the driveway. I glanced back at Grace and said, "How was school today?"

"It was fine," she said sighing. "Long and…" she gasped pointing at my cut. "What happened to your head?"

"It's just a scratch," I replied turning to hide my wound. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, Grace, I'm fine," I reassured her giving her a small smile.

"When we get home I'm getting my Band-Aids out. I have Hello Kitty, My Little Pony, or Pooh Bear. I think you should have Pooh Bear, it's less girly…" my cut did some good today, I guess. It distracted Grace from her mood, if only for a few moments.

When we made it home, Grace bounded from the car and headed toward the front door. I had agreed to let her get me a bandage, I mean it was the least I could. She was just trying to help. I unlocked the door for her, watching her head up the steps. When she was gone I turned to Danny, who had been heading toward my couch.

"How you doing?" I asked curiously following him. I perched on the arm of my recliner as he shrugged his answer. "Stupid question, right? I mean, after today I doubt you're going to be okay. But we will find him, Danny. I know we will."

"SEAL intuition tell you that," he muttered his eyes locked on the floor.

"Yeah, what else," I replied smiling. He gave me a wan smile, running a hand through his hair. Grace appeared a few seconds later, handing me a Tigger Band-Aide. Just to make her happy I placed it over my cut...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I was awake at two, duty calls, when I heard almost silent clacking from a laptop keyboard. I followed the sound, stopping short of Grace's room. I pushed the door open, finding Danny leaning against the head board, laptop sitting across his lap, squinting at the brightness from the screen. Grace was asleep next to him, facing away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Research," he replied searching the keyboard for the keys he wanted.

"On?" I whispered.

"Hold on," he replied and closed the computer's top. He carefully slipped off the bed, setting the laptop on the end table, and motioned for me to leave the room. I nodded and lead him outside. He closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, and hurriedly said, "Lil' Kenny, or Kenneth Malloy, is being held in a maximum security prison in California. FBI thought it was best if he stayed as far away from T'ak as possible, just in case Malloy and crew tried to kill T'ak."

"Was that possible?" I asked curiously.

"Malloy probably wouldn't have, he was only ever known for drug smuggling and theft, but his guys, Chris Cho and Loki Jefferson, had been suspected of murder in six states, but the FBI could never get enough evidence to put them away until they caught T'ak."

"And what does this have to do with our case?"

"The FBI has offered Malloy several deals to flip on Mason, but he won't take any of them. But they haven't tried the Steve McGarrett way. So, I was thinking maybe we could see if the governor can have Malloy transferred back to Hawaii so we could question him. Maybe he can help us find Mason. Or, at least, lead us in the right direction."

"And if she can't," I said slowly. "I mean, think realistically here Danny, Jameson isn't a miracle worker. I mean, she can do a lot, but even she has limitations." And I knew this firsthand when she warned me about going up against my mother's killer. I remembered how she told me she couldn't protect me from killing him.

"But it's worth a shot," he said hearing me, but not really hearing me-if that makes sense. "I mean, come on. You take risks all the time, deadly ones. This is nothing compared to that."

"Okay, and if it does work? If she can get him here? What happens if he doesn't tell us anything? I mean, I'm pretty sure she'd frown upon torture."

"So, you admit it, you've tortured people," Danny said pointing at me.

"No, it's just…" I trailed off, mulling over what I was about to say. "I'm not making any promises, but I will talk to Jameson tomorrow. See what she can do."

"That is all I ask of you," Danny replied nodding once.

"So, was that all the research you've done." A look crossed his face, so fast that I barely caught it, but it was enough to tell me what he had been doing. Either he had been watching the footage again, something I would be surprised if he did (if it were me I would have tried to avoid any reminders), or he was digging deeper into Mason's past. A part of me hoped it was the latter, but I had a feeling it was the former.

"I, um, I should probably hit the sack," he said already inching toward the slightly ajar door.

"Okay," I replied nodding. He gave me a weak smile and disappeared into the room again. I couldn't help it. I flashed his retreating form a worried look. I was starting to regret letting him be involved with this case. It was only a matter of time, as I said before, until he broke. I could practically sense the storm brewing…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

It was around five when I finally gave up and got out of bed. Surprisingly, when I headed down the hall to get to my room, I heard buzz saw like snores coming from Super SEAL's room. It was five, five in the morning, and Steve was still asleep. I never believed McGarrett could sleep past four-something. I guess we do learn new stuff every day. Sometimes it wasn't knowledge we wanted either…

I shook my head, building my wall up higher. I didn't have time to let myself feel, I had a killer to find. When I had my emotions in check, I opened my room's door and headed toward my bag.

Opting to take a shower, my mind wandering to how I was going to pay for Grace's school, I collected a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom. When the water was running, hot enough for me to withstand, I stripped down and stepped into the tub.

I guess I could try calling a bank, take my chances. Or, I shuddered to think about it, I could call Matilda. She wouldn't laugh at me so much as say '_and you think you can provide for my granddaughter.' _It was times like these I wished Rachel would have thought of a will. Unfortunately, she kept putting it off, but never really stopped reminding me to make one. She probably figured I would need one before her.

I scrubbed the soap out of my hair, needing to think of something else. Palmer's offer seemed like the best bet.

I only knew Marcus Palmer by reputation. He was a damn good detective, and only hired the best. To hear that Greg had talked me up to him was an honor in itself. And as much as I would hate to turn down the job, I knew that I had to for several reasons. But mostly because Grace would subconsciously resent me for taking her away from Steve, or I had convinced myself she would have. Plus, Mason was still out there, hiding from me, and needed to be taken down. He caused Rachel's death, no matter how distant his involvement was.

The water was cold when I finally shut the shower off. I shivered slightly as I stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror, wondering how I could be a head detective anywhere when I couldn't find the son of a bitch who killed my ex.

I dried off a few seconds later, quickly dressing. As I was tying my tie, something I had done a hundred times, I was painfully reminded it was Rachel who taught me…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2004…**

_It was my first day as detective, finally a position opening up so I could be promoted, and I could not get the damn Windsor knot down. I was a few seconds away from saying 'screw it' and leaving it alone, when Rachel appeared behind me._

_ "Need help?" she asked curiously._

_ "I…yeah," I replied my fingers fumbling with the tie again. She headed toward me, and I turned to give her access to my tie._

_ "It's all in the fingers," she said slowly. "That's all you have to remember." I watched her fingers move, the knot almost effortless when she did it. She tightened it and said, "That's it."_

_ "Thanks," I muttered smiling._

_ "No problem, Detective Williams," she replied pecking me on the cheek…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

I waited outside Steve's office door, watching him talk on the phone. He had been speaking with Jameson for almost an hour, and I was starting to wonder if she was going to agree at all. I almost heard the tongue lashing she was giving Steve about how she couldn't work miracles. Probably using the same exact words Steve had used earlier that morning.

He finally hung up, pushing himself to his feet. He headed toward the door, and I hurriedly tried to look busy with the file in my hand. He, however, wasn't fooled. He opened his door, beckoning me inside.

I closed the file, throwing it on one of the two chairs outside his office, and followed him. He told me to close the door-I did-and he leaned against his desk.

"What'd she say?"

"She said she'd do what she can," he informed me. He was quiet for a second, folding his arms across his chest, and then said, "But she warned me about continuing to let you work this case."

"What? Did she tell you to kick me off?" I asked trying to keep the bitterness and worry out of my voice. I couldn't be kicked off. I had to be a part of this case. And getting angry with my partner probably wasn't going to help me at all.

"No, she just told me to proceed with caution," he responded slowly.

"Proceed with…?"

"And if you do anything remotely un-Danny-ish I will be forced to kick you off," he continued talking over me.

"What does un…?"

"Do I make myself clear?" Damn, he wasn't letting me get a word in edgewise. It was usually the other way around. I didn't like it.

"I can't be…"

"Danny, I can't have you running around half-cocked. I know firsthand how dangerous that can be. And with Grace…" he trailed off taking a breath. "So, please, just try to keep a level head and we'll be okay." There went that please thing again.

"Fine," I heard myself reply. "I will try to avoid being 'un-Danny-ish.'" Whatever that meant.

"Great," he said pushing away from his desk. "Jameson says if she can get Malloy released into our custody he'll be here by Thursday. Is that good enough?"

"It'll have to work," I replied. Honestly, I would much rather have him here by today, but I knew Rome wasn't built in a day and Jameson couldn't get Malloy here like an overnight Fed-Ex shipping. It would take time and negotiating.

Now all we had to do was explore further dead ends and keep our fingers crossed that Jameson would come through. Simple…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I had been on hold for over an hour, had spoken to probably everyone in the building, and yet could not get information on what I called for. I sat at Steve's kitchen table, after another day full of useless leads, trying to get through to somebody helpful at the bank. It was the third one I had called, and I had only gotten as far as '_sir, we will get back to you in three to five business days.'_

I didn't have three to five business days. I needed the money by Friday. But try explaining that to corporate America.

The voice on the other end startled me. Running a hand through my hair, I listened as the girl said, "_We'll get back to you in_…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Three to five business days," I grumbled catching her by surprise. "Thanks anyway." I hung up, tossing my phone onto the table top. I ran a hand down my face, laying my head on the table. I still had Matilda, I guess. I'd call her tomorrow.

The front door opened, Grace's voice wafting through the house. I picked my head up, putting my phone away, and stood up just as she and Steve rounded the corner. McGarrett was holding a bag from some restaurant I hadn't heard of, nodding as Grace told him about Tommy from her school. The little shit had been giving her a hard time, even more so since Rachel died. If he hadn't been eight I would have popped him one. But hitting an eight-year-old was frowned and against the law. Lucky bastard…

"Did you do what I told you to?" Steve asked as he started pulling food from the bags.

"Yeah, but I also pictured his head as a deflating balloon. It was actually pretty funny," Grace replied and turned to smile at me. "Hey, Danno."

"Hey, Gracie," I said hoping my tone and face looked and sounded normal. "Did you have fun with Steve?"

"Yeah, we got food from a little diner him, his sister, and his mommy used to go to: Polly's. The lady who owns it gave us extra fries. She said it was because Uncle Steve had cute dimples. But I didn't see any dimples when he smiled…" I threw Steve a look, not needing a translation as to what, I could only assume, Polly meant.

"What?" he asked giving me an innocent look.

"You sicken me sometimes," I replied shaking my head.

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter," he muttered when I joined him at the counter. "She's old enough to be my grandmother and used to babysit me and Mary when we were growing up."

"Uh, huh, sure," I responded nodding slowly. He glared at me and shoved a Styrofoam container at me.

We sat down to eat a few minutes later, even though I wasn't exactly hungry. I managed to fake it for a while, but eventually had to eat something when Steve started throwing me worried looks. I was waiting for the inevitable 'are you alright?' And when he opened his mouth I hurriedly said, "I'm fine."

He was taken aback for a second, and then said, "Just asking for the ketchup." He pointed at the bottle next to my hand. I knew it was bullshit, but still grabbed the bottle and handed it to him.

"Danno, you okay?" Gracie asked giving me a worried look. "You usually are the first one done eating." Damn, she was too perceptive for an eight-year-old. Maybe getting her Eye Spy books at six _was_ a bad idea.

"I'm just not hungry, Monkey," I responded ignoring Steve's look. I was fully capable of not being hungry. My life didn't revolve around food.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I just had a big lunch today." I had never lied to Grace. I have omitted stuff, sure, and warped a story so it sounded age appropriate, but I never out right lied. It felt wrong. I mean I was her father. I shouldn't be lying to her. I hated liars, more than I hated people who played dumb, but I hated parents who lied to their kids more.

"Okay," she said and went back to eating. I hated how readily she believed me. Of course, the way Steve's eyes were drilling into the side of my head I knew he didn't. I also had lunch with him and Kono. That was just more proof that I was a liar.

Half an hour later Grace was in the living room doing her homework while I cleaned up. Steve followed me around the kitchen, more chatty than usual. "You are such a liar," he hissed.

"Drop it," I hissed back throwing the Styrofoam containers in the trash.

"I mean, lying to me is one thing," he whispered acting like I hadn't said anything. "But to Grace. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"I mean it, Steve. Let it go." I deposited the glasses in the sink and turned to face him.

"No, I won't let it go. Something is definitely wrong if you're not eating. And I have a feeling it's more than just Rachel's death…"

"I don't have time for this," I grumped heading toward the door.

"You can't keep bottling this stuff up, Danny."

"You mean like you do," I snapped turning to face him again. "Steve, since your dad died that's all you do. You let yourself get consumed with cases just so you don't have to face anything remotely un-Steve-ish." Yep, I could make up words, too. "Maybe, maybe I'm just taking a leaf out of your book. Doing the deep breath, count to ten thing. Ever think of that." Before he could respond, I grabbed the doorknob and threw the door opened.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," I said turning to leave.

"Then what do I tell Grace?"

"You're her best buddy. You can come up with something." I snapped slamming the door behind me…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. For those who are planning to stick to this until the end, you are truly amazing**

**So, please enjoy, I own nothing, and I hope to hear from you again.**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

The credits to Grace's movie were rolling, the viewer in question passed out on the couch, when Danny returned. I had been sitting on the floor, case files sprawled across my coffee table, steadily working since Gracie fell asleep thirty minutes ago.

When I heard Danny's footfalls approaching the living room, I looked up and said, "Where ya been?"

"Walking," he responded sounding tired. He crept past the couch, taking a seat behind me in my recliner.

I nodded, my eyes resting on the case file in my hand again. "Good, at least I didn't lie to Grace."

"You told her I was walking?" I heard more than saw him shake his head.

"It's better than what I thought you were doing," I said slowly making a note on my already full notebook page.

"I wasn't drinking if that's what you were implying," he hissed. I managed to keep my voice even as I replied, "I wasn't implying anything remotely close to that."

"Yeah, I bet," he grumbled and fell silent. My eyes rested on the special features screen from Grace's DVD for a second before I drew a breath and asked, "Are you going to tell me what's up with you?"

"You know, you're right, a drink _does_ sound good right now," Danny responded pushing himself out of the recliner. He headed back into the kitchen, the sound of the fridge door opening drifted to my ears. I shook my head and went back to my paperwork.

He returned a few seconds later, setting a bottle of beer down in front of me before sinking back into the recliner. We were quiet for a few seconds, Danny sipping on his beer while I continued to take notes, and then he said, "I was offered a job yesterday."

I sniffed, putting my pen down. "Really? From who?"

"The Chief from East Orange PD in Jersey," Danny responded and I heard him nod.

"Are you going to take it?" I asked trying to sound casual, but knowing I didn't succeed.

Yes, Danny drove me completely crazy sometimes with his constant chit-chat and his infamous rants. And hearing everything I have done wrong since meeting him, listed in order, wasn't exactly a great way to spend a car chase. But I knew I would never trust a partner as explicitly as I trusted Danny. I knew from day one that this guy, this short, big mouthed, sarcastically snarky New Jersey native would have my back no matter what. Hell, he _and_ Grace had become family in the short span of time I knew them. In all honesty, I couldn't lose either one of them just yet.

"Probably not," he replied quietly. I heard him take another drink of beer before he continued, "This place has been Gracie's home for over a year. She's got friends here and her _school's_ here. I can't take her away…" there was more he wasn't saying, but I didn't push it. Instead, I asked, "What's up with you and her school?"

Danny was quiet for a second then said, "Don't worry about it." he drained the rest of his beer, set the bottle down, and got to his feet. "I'm going to take Grace upstairs." I watched him move toward the couch and gather his daughter in his arms before carrying her toward the stairs.

When they were gone I started collecting my case files, leaving them in a semi-neat pile in the middle of the coffee table. I sat my notebook on top, grabbing the remote to shut the DVD player and TV off. I was just getting to my feet, ready to work out the kinks in my back, when Danny returned.

It wasn't the first time I actually looked at him over the past two weeks, and what I saw I didn't like. Dark, purplish circles under his eyes, a slight pinched look about him, and a bone, deep look of weariness was enough to know something was definitely up. But, I knew if I tried pushing he'd just yell at me again.

"Don't stop working on my account," he said sitting down on the floor next to my feet. "In fact, maybe two sets of eyes will help." He grabbed my notebook off the top of the case files and started flipping through it.

"Didn't you do enough research last night?" I questioned trying to sound more curious than cautious.

"Well, my sister Delia always says 'too much research could never hurt.'" He muttered putting my notebook down and grabbing the top case file. He pushed the rest toward me and flipped it open.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said quietly still not sitting down.

"I've got three," he responded with a noncommittal shrug. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Yeah, just let me get another beer," I replied ignoring the one I hadn't opened. He just grunted and I wandered into the kitchen.

Danny was becoming obsessed with this case, something I was hoping I could avoid. It was like my dad all over again, like me all over again. I just hoped he didn't start putting work before Grace. Not that I thought he was capable of such actions, he wasn't _so much_ like my father who put work before his family way before Mom died. But a part of me feared Danny would start. Or something worse would happen. My regret towards letting him continue this case was growing, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop anytime soon…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

Again, I gave up on sleep at about five. Steve and I had attempted an all-nighter last night, but Super SEAL made it to about two before he passed out on the couch. I, on the other hand, had flipped through each case file several times, not finding anything I hadn't already found. Every so often I had gotten up to check on Grace, but she managed to sleep through the night. Lucky her.

I dragged myself to my feet, my knee giving me shit for sitting for so long, and headed outside. I pulled my phone from my pocket, scrolling through the contacts to call Matilda. It was around four in the afternoon right now where she lived, she had to be home. Or one of her maids-or whoever she had cleaning her house-had to answer.

The phone rang three times before her voice answered, "_You have reached Matilda Parker. I am not home please leave a message with your name and number so I know who is calling. And talk slow I am a seventy-eight year old woman. I do not have time to try and decipher young people and their speed talking. And if this is that boy who mowed my lawn, I am not paying you until you do as I asked…"_ I'm sure she had more, but the answering machine cut her off.

"Matilda, this is Danny. I, uh, I need to talk to you. So, when you get this call me. You've got my number." I hung up looking down at my phone. I scrolled through my contacts again, almost unconsciously, and stopped on Rachel's number. I hit send and listened to the voicemail pick up after the first ring.

"_This is Rachel Parker's cell. Leave a message. Oh, and if this is Daniel, I know Gracie left her math book at your _apartment_. We'll be over later to get it."_ the phone beeped and I hung up. I ran a hand down my face, chuckling humorlessly at the fact that she hadn't changed her message from a month ago. We had been in the middle of another 'phone tag' week when she made it. But, my stomach clenched at the realization, the week before she died we hadn't exactly talked at all…

"Danny?" I heard a voice call and turned to see Steve giving me a confused look, his dark hair sticking up all over his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I responded wishing everyone would stop asking me that. I was fine, I didn't need to be coddled. They should put their energy into Grace. She would benefit from their concern a lot more than me.

Steve gave me a skeptical look, but didn't push the point. He just shut the door behind him. I took a deep breath, trying to fight the new headache I was getting (hell, I wasn't even sure if it was a new headache. It could have just been the same one I have had since Rachel's death) and trekked back into the house…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2005…**

_I had had a headache all day, but it had reached its peak when the lead I had been following turned out to be a dead end. To say I was frustrated was an understatement. So, when I got home, and Rachel started in on me about something stupid, I had to try and hold onto my last shred of patience._

_ "Look, Rach, I'm sorry I missed Lauren's dinner party," I said wearily counting to ten in my head._

_ "I was expecting you to be there. But, instead, you decided to stay late, again." She crossed her arms, pacing back and forth across the kitchen floor._

_ "It's my job, Rachel. I can't just drop everything when you need me someplace," I said slowly, counting past thirty. My patience was wearing thin, reminding me of a taut rubber band._

_ "You told me you were getting off early today. Since, you know, you've worked late the last four nights." Her voice was raising slightly, but she managed to keep it just low enough so as not to wake Grace._

_ "What do you want me to do? Quit my job just so I can be with you all day," I snapped, throwing my hands in the air, my mental rubber band snapping, my headache somehow managing to get worse._

_ "No, I would just like to see more of you," she hissed._

_ "You knew I was a cop. You knew what you were signing up for when you married…" she shook her head walking away from me. "That's right, walk away…"_

_ "Either I walk away or I say something I will regret," she spat turning to face me. "Not everyone is as outspoken as you."_

_ "Oh, right, because calling me a jackass in front of my mother was so polite of you," I retorted._

_ "No better than you screaming at me through the bathroom door so the entire building could hear you."_

_ "That was three years ago, Rachel. When are you ever going to let that go?" she shook her head again and stormed toward our bedroom. I followed her, hissing, "You started this fucking fight. Just like every single one we've ever had. Why don't you ever finish one…?"_

_ "Get out!" she screamed before slamming the door in my face._

_ "My pleasure, Princess," I screamed back and headed toward the front door. I threw it open, stepped outside, and slammed it behind me so hard one of the little glass things fell out and shattered against the stoop. Too pissed to care, I stormed toward my car, got behind the wheel, and turned the engine over. I squealed out of the driveway, accidentally took out the neighbor's mailbox, and headed down the road…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Jameson showed up around eleven and shut herself and Steve in his office. Kono, Chin, and I watched from my office, neither of us speaking, wondering what was being said. They talked for almost as long as they did yesterday, and I was so close to just ripping the door open and seeing what was going on, when they finally wrapped up their meeting.

Steve opened the door, motioned for us to come into his office, then headed back to his desk. I opened my door and headed across the tiny space, Kono and Chin behind me. We stopped in the doorway.

"Well?" I asked opting for casual and failing terribly.

"Detective Williams," Jameson started getting to her feet, "Malloy will be released into HPD's custody for twenty-four hours starting tomorrow. Get all the information from him as you can and then he will be transferred back to California. That's all I could get."

"It'll have to do," I said nodding. It was better than nothing and I knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She could have easily turned my suggestion down.

"Now, can I please talk to Detective Williams alone?" she asked turning to Steve. This couldn't be good.

"Of course," he said and ushered Kono and Chin out of his office. I stepped inside, letting them pass, and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong, Governor?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"First, I would like to offer my condolences," she said slowly. "It's hard, losing someone close to you, but worse when they haven't been a key part in your life." I nodded once, looking down at my shoes. "Second, as Commander McGarrett told you, I advised him to be careful if he was going to allow you to continue working this case."

"Yeah," I said meeting her eyes.

"And I mean that. I can't have the second-in-command of my task force doing something…" she trailed off, trying to find the correct term.

"Steve-ish," I supplied for her.

"Yeah," she replied fighting a smile. "It's bad enough Five-0 ends up in the hospital more times than I'd like to admit. I don't need…" she took a breath. "Just be careful and know your limitations. Don't do anything 'Steve-ish.'"

"Yes, ma'am," I said nodding. "But I can assure you, I will never be anything like Steve. I think one lunatic on the team is enough." I regretted the last words the moment I said them. I was pretty sure Jameson would frown upon me bad mouthing the leader of her task force.

"And third," she continued opting to ignore what I said. I silently thanked her. "Whatever you have planned for Malloy, please refrain from killing, maiming, or hurting him in any way. I promised I'd get him back to prison in one piece."

"You should be telling Steve that," I muttered.

"Good-bye, Detective Williams," she said shaking her head. She headed toward the door but froze before opening it. "Get something to eat and some sleep, Williams. You don't look well." if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was worried about me.

She then opened the door and left. I watched her leave for a second before sighing and joining Steve, Kono, and Chin in the 'war' room. Only, before I could say anything, my eyes landed on what they were watching. It was the traffic footage from when T'ak was taken. I didn't know if Steve had seen it already or not, but I knew I couldn't watch it again. Especially when they had keyed it up to Rachel's accident.

I turned as a wave of nausea rolled through me, and rushed into my office. I close the door behind me, the image already replaying in my head. She had been dead, dead on impact. D-E-A-D dead. And I bet T'ak didn't care. Mason probably didn't either. I mean, what's a couple dead bodies if it can get him the man he wanted? What's a couple little girls losing their mothers? That wasn't his problem.

I sank into my chair, my hands shaking, and glared at the floor. I wanted Mason and T'ak dead. End of story. I just had to find them first. God, I hoped we could flip Malloy. And regardless of what I told Jameson, I would do whatever it took to get him talking. Even if it meant going against her wishes…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**For those of you who dislike psycho, obsessed Danny, he will be gone soon. It's just, this case is too close to home for him... I mean really close. And he's under a lot of stress. So, just bear with me for a couple more chapters then he'll be gone :)**

**Anyway, thanks again.**

**Bye...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. You guys are truly awesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please drop me a comment if you can, and I really hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again,**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

Thursday morning found me entering the kitchen to the smell of strong coffee. I wasn't sure how many cups Danny had had, but the way he was feverishly pacing back and forth, looking down at the same file he had been obsessing over since we got the Marla Oliver case, I was betting it was more than two.

"What time did you get up?" I asked heading toward the fridge and taking out a bottle of orange juice from inside.

"A while ago," he answered evasively. Meaning he probably hadn't slept again. Hell, I wasn't even sure when he had eaten last, either. Jameson had expressed her concern about him to me yesterday, and had once again reminded me about the ramifications of allowing him to continue to work this case. I'm sure she warned Danny about the same things when she talked to him, but couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. He hadn't exactly been very chatty yesterday.

"Are you expecting a call?" I asked when I turned to see him fiddling with his phone.

"It's noting," he said quietly before draining his coffee cup and heading outside. I turned to watch him out the window, eyebrows furrowed. He was pacing back and forth, his phone glued to his ear.

As carefully as I could, I crept toward the door, and pushed it open just a little to hear him. "…six times already, Matilda. If you'd get a frigging cell phone we wouldn't be having this problem…" he trailed off, sighing. "Look, Grace's school has been hassling me about paying the tuition. I don't have the money, and I need it by Friday. I was wondering…" he put a hand to his forehead, taking a breath. "Just call me please." I shut the door as he hung up, moving toward the counter.

It made perfect sense… kinda. Danny had been in a mood toward the school for a few days now. No doubt the private school's admissions office wanted money early to reserve Grace's spot. I didn't dare think how much Danny needed to come up with. And the pure fact that he had swallowed his pride and called Matilda Parker meant he was scraping the barrel of his options. No wonder he was so tired and was barely eating. The stress alone wasn't helping much. And add it to _not _dealing with Rachel's death, worrying about Grace all the time, and having to decide whether or not to take a job back home it was a wonder he was still holding on to the thin strands of control he had left.

Of course, if he'd have come to me with some of this burden… Well, I wouldn't be able to help him much with the money thing, but I'm sure together we could figure something out. We were partners, he shouldn't have to shoulder everything on his own.

The door opened and Danny slipped back into the house. I composed myself and said, "Why'd you go outside?"

"Better signal. I was just checking to see if Chin found anything on those two Samoans, yet." I wouldn't have believed the lie even if I didn't know what the phone call was about, but I decided to humor Danny anyway.

"And, did he?" I asked curiously.

"No," he responded pouring himself another cup of coffee. I noticed how his hands slightly trembled, and the redness of bloodshot eyes made his blue irises stand out. I was worried about him. Hell, we all were worried about him.

"Jameson said she'd call when Malloy arrived," I informed him. He nodded, taking a swig of his coffee. We were quiet for a second then I said, "Are you sure you're…?"

"Steve, stop," he said cutting me off. "I'm fine." He drained the mug again, stuck it in the sink, and headed toward the living room. "I'm gonna get Grace up."

I should just sit him down and force him to talk about this. But I knew I couldn't force Danny to do anything he didn't want to do. He didn't take orders from me, ever. And when I tried to give him an order, he'd merely ignore me, scream at me, or rant at me. Actually, I wouldn't mind him ranting at me, again. It'd sure beat the obsessive, un-Danny-like pod-person running around.

My phone rang. I put my juice on the counter, took it from my pocket, and said, "Yeah, Governor."

"_He's here…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Malloy was a squirrelly guy with brown hair and eyes. He kept looking around the room, almost as if he were expecting someone to jump out and kill him. As nervous as he appeared, I was surprised he managed to keep quiet for so long. Of course, looks could be deceiving. I knew firsthand how true that comment was. I mean, I hung around Danny for most of the week…

"Oscar Mason," Danny started as I lurked in the shadows. He wanted this one, I gave it to him. But I was also keeping an eye on him, making sure he followed procedure… Again, I felt dirty using cop terms. I rarely used procedures, but Jameson wanted Malloy in one piece. And I dare not go against her. Otherwise she'd unload her wrath on me, and I would _really_ like to avoid that.

"Who?" Malloy said his face blank.

"I hate, hate, hate people who play dumb," Danny said shaking his head. "It's a pet peeve of mine. Right up there with liars, thieves, and dumbasses who land themselves in jail because they can't pick better friends."

"I was only arrested because somebody flipped on me and my boys," Malloy responded slowly, his face still blank. "I don't know who this Mason guy is."

"Right? I'm sure." Danny moved to stand behind Malloy and said, "So, is this the same tactic you used with the FBI? Play dumb until they just gave up and withdrew their deals?"

"Play dumb? Who said I was…?

"Okay, I am getting sick and tired of this." He turned to me and said, "So?"

"So, what?"

"Roof dangling, shark tank dumping…" his face brightened, "The car thing was actually pretty fun. I even still have the rope in my trunk." I noticed Malloy pale slightly, but he still managed to keep his face blank.

"Threatening me…" he stammered his voice cracking.

"No, not threatening. More like… More like an incentive to help you speak." Danny nodded meeting Malloy's eyes. I didn't like how he was talking. Only once did he do something insane, and that was when he was trying to prove Meka wasn't a dirty cop. But Meka had been just an ex-partner, a friend. Whereas Rachel... Well, Rachel was, or had been something more to him. I just didn't want to see him take it too far.

"I…I don't know…" Malloy was breaking. It seemed the FBI hadn't really tried threatening his life and safety.

"'_I…I don't know…_'" Danny mocked in a poor imitation of Malloy's squeak. "Come on, just tell us. Otherwise…" a small smile appeared on his face. One I hadn't seen before, and one I didn't like. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to start taking out joints." He pulled out his gun; Malloy's eyes two brown orbs. Okay, that was too un-Danny-ish in my book.

I stepped forward, grabbing his gun arm, and applied pressure to his wrist until he relinquished his grip on the gun. As it clattered to the ground, I kicked it out of Malloy's reach (just in case), and dragged a struggling Danny out of the room.

I threw him against the wall, rested both my hands on either side of him to keep him in place, and said, "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Hey, if it gets him talking…"

"Go home," I interrupted hating how casually he was speaking about breaking protocol. Danny didn't break protocol, I broke protocol. And he hated when I did that, even when I thought it was helpful.

"What?"

"Go home, Danny," I repeated backing away from him.

"No," he argued jutting his jaw out stubbornly.

"I told you if you did anything, _anything_ out of character for you I'd kick you off this case. And, as much I hate doing this, I have to kick you off…"

"Y…You can't…" he stammered shaking his head slowly. "I have to be a part of this…"

I took a breath and said, "Danny, go home. Please. I don't think Rachel would want you to do something…" a fist connected with my face, cutting me off. Shaking his hand, Danny stormed toward the elevators.

"Go home, Danny. Otherwise I'm sending a uniform home with you," I called after him running my tongue across my split lip. He didn't reply, just stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. I waited until the doors closed before I walked back into the interrogation room.

"You ready to talk?" I asked slowly stooping down to pick up Danny's gun.

Malloy watched the gun carefully as he said, "Your partner is crazy."

"No crazier than anybody whose wife had been killed because of Mason." Ex-wife, wife Malloy didn't _need_ to know the actual details about Rachel's and Danny's relationship. And if he jumped to conclusions, if what little conscience he had left felt anything, then the lie would have been worth it.

"Mason never killed any women," Malloy said quickly obviously regretting the words the moment they left his mouth.

"So, you _do _know him?"

He sighed and said, "Not personally. I usually dealt with Harley…"

"Harley? Who's Harley?"

"One of his guys," he replied looking down at the floor. "He usually drives while Samson and Connors do his dirty work."

"Samson and Connors?" I walked out of the room, ducking into the viewing room. I nabbed a photo off the small table and headed back into the interrogation room. "Are these two Samson and Connors?" I asked showing him the traffic cam stills.

Malloy glanced at the photo for a second before nodding, "Yep, that's them. And…" he squinted and said, "And Harley's behind the wheel." I took the photo from him, looking at the driver side of the car. I wasn't sure how he could tell who was behind the wheel, but however he did it I didn't care.

"Do you know how to find Harley?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Malloy took a deep breath and nodded. "Where…?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2005…**

_Rachel had been waiting for me when walked into the house. It had been a few weeks since our last argument, the neighbor still wasn't happy with me for destroying his custom made mailbox. We had been oddly formal with each other, trying to keep a civil tongue where Grace was concerned. But this time, I could just tell something was different._

_ "Who's Macy?" she asked the moment I stepped into the kitchen._

_ "What?" I was taken aback for a second by the hostility in her voice._

_ "Macy Paige? The woman who called your cell phone." She threw my phone on the table. It had been the reason I returned home so early. It would be hell if I went all day without it._

_ "Macy…" I thought a moment then it clicked. "Macy is Matty's assistant. Why? Who did you…?" I trailed off knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Really? This again?"_

_ "Well, I didn't know."_

_ "And you automatically assumed I was cheating on you?" I laughed once, humorlessly, before saying, "Wow, you've got so much faith in me. I just don't know what to do with it…"_

_ "Danny, you are always late. I just kind of figured…"_

_ "No, you just jumped to conclusions. Like you always do." I shook my head. "Anything else you think I'm up to? Wanna check with my partner to make sure I'm not sneaking off to the strip club on my break…"_

_ "I'm sorry," she snapped. "It's just Lauren…"_

_ "Oh, so Lauren suggested I was cheating, again. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was in cahoots with your mother."_

_ "Oh, that is just low. My mother never said…"_

_ "No, she implied it. That woman has had it out for me since we met." She glared at me for a second, huffed, and then started toward the door. "Where are you going?"_

_ "I'm going to get our daughter, and perhaps stop by Lauren's. That is, if I'm allowed. We wouldn't want her and my mother influencing my bad choice in husbands," she responded and stormed toward the door. She slammed it behind her before I could say anything else…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

I couldn't believe the mess I had made things. Even my own damn partner didn't want me around. I sat against the wall in Steve's house, sipping my third beer. My phone had been ringing for the past three hours. Kono and Chin had called several times and Steve had tried calling once, but I had ignored each call.

I drained my beer, setting the bottle next to the others. I leaned my head against the wall, watching the room spin in lazy circles. I guess my uncle Barry was right, never drink on an empty stomach.

My eyelids drooped, my head buzzing, and I felt myself drift off to sleep…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2006…**

_ "I was not looking at her," I argued holding an ice pack to my head as I followed Rachel around the room._

_ "Really? Then what, may I ask, were you looking at?" she questioned raising an eyebrow._

_ "The van behind her," I said sighing. This argument was getting old, fast. Especially when it started in the ambulance after my head met an oak tree._

_ Rachel scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?"_

_ "It's the truth, Rach," I protested. "I swear to you."_

_ "And why was that 'van' so important?"_

_ "Because I swear I'd seen if before." I was telling her the truth. The van had been following me since I had been assigned this new case. It was almost like a warning, something I had hoped wouldn't happen. If the criminals started going after Gracie and Rachel there was no way to separate my home life from my work life._

_ "Where?" she was suddenly not so mad at me. She was, dare I say, a little scared. I, too, was a little scared. But I couldn't tell her that._

_ "All over. It's been following me."_

_ "Is this because of your job?" she asked slowly meeting my eyes. "And please, do not lie to me." I tucked my lip between my teeth and nodded. She nodded, too, and headed toward Grace's room._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked following her._

_ "I'm taking Grace to your mother's," she replied opening the door. Gracie looked up from her dolls, giving us a questioning look._

_ "What wrong?" she asked. It was disconcerting how perceptive she was for three and a half._

_ "Come on sweetie," Rachel said scooping her off the ground. "We are going to grandma's house."_

_ "Rachel," I protested as she carried Gracie toward the door._

_ "No, Danny. Until you figure out what this man wants…" she trailed off shaking her head. "I can't risk Grace's safety…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

**Present Day…**

I had sent Chin and Kono to get Harley in Chin's Traverse while I borrowed Kono's Cruze to check up on Danny. He hadn't been answering any of our calls, and I just hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid.

When I stepped into the house I found Danny sitting against the wall, clearly asleep, a few beer bottles sitting next to him. I rolled my eyes, heading toward him. I crouched down, put a hand on his shoulder, and shook it. He didn't wake, his head only turned to the left and he whispered, "Rachel wait…"

Uh, oh. It was what Grace had been talking about: his sleep talking. I wasn't sure what he was dreaming about exactly, but Rachel did have a starring role. This couldn't be good.

"Come on, Danny," I whispered shaking his shoulder again.

"I…I can't…" his head turned to the right.

"Wake up." I didn't want to hear anymore. The dream was getting worse, heading toward nightmare territory. For someone who dealt with nightmares, some worse than others, I knew firsthand what they could do to the psyche. Or, I knew what they could do to my psyche.

Danny, on the other hand, was made from different stuff than I was; he wore his heart on his sleeve. I didn't want to see how he reacted when he awoke from a nightmare. Plus, I don't think he wanted me around when he woke up.

"Rachel," he screamed and jerked awake, knocking me backwards. My elbow connected with my couch, my arm going numb.

"Hey, easy," I said moving toward him. His bloodshot eyes were wide, his breathing was quick, and the shaking in his hands had managed to spread throughout his whole body. It was the most vulnerable I had seen him since the night Rachel died.

Then his face cleared when he realized where he was. He met my eyes and scrambled to his feet, wobbling a little before he gained his balance. He ran a still shaking hand down his face.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously getting to my feet.

"Yeah," he answered trying to walk around me.

I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Bullshit. You're not okay."

"Let go of me," he demanded.

"No," I replied shaking my head. "No, not until you talk to me."

"I don't have time for this," he snapped trying to yank out of my grasp. He only managed to wobble again, knocking into me.

"Make time," I snarled and dragged him across the room. I threw him into the recliner, towering over him.

"I'm not one of your suspects, McGarrett," he grumbled trying to get up. "You can't push me around."

"Watch me, Williams," I growled pushing him back into the chair. "Now you listen to me. Holding this stuff in isn't healthy."

"But you…" I held up my hand, cutting him off.

"This isn't about me. I'm trained to keep my emotions to myself. You're not."

"So, what you're saying is you're stronger than me?" Danny murmured glaring up at me.

"No," I sighed. "What I'm saying is _you_ don't keep things bottled up…"

"I keep plenty from you."

"Small things, sure. But this was Rachel, Danny. Rachel, your ex-wife. The mother of your child. Someone who you _obviously_ were not over."

"Shut up," he whispered glaring at the floor.

"Next to Grace, her name was brought up in about seventy percent of our conversations. You loved her…"

"Steve, seriously," he growled.

"…and you can't tell me you're fine. I know you aren't fine. Hell, Gracie can tell you aren't fine. This whole situation sucks, I know, but you have got to deal with it." it was kinda the same tactic Uncle Marty tried after my fight at school, except it hadn't really worked on me. I was really hoping it had a different effect on Danny.

"I can't," he whispered averting his eyes. I was taken by surprise, my words dying on my lips. I quickly composed myself and asked, "Why?" he shook his head sniffing.

"Come on, Danny. Talk to me." I said quietly taking a seat on the edge of my coffee table.

"She was supposed to outlive me," he mumbled staring at his hands. "That was the plan, you know? My job is dangerous, there's always a chance one of the perps could get the better of me. I mean, it was the whole reason why she left me in the first place." he sniffed still finding his hands fascinating. "But, now she's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back this time. I mean, she's not getting remarried, not moving across the country. She's gone, and I don't know what to do." A choked sob escaped his lips and he buried his face in his hands.

As his shoulders began to shake, I leaned forward, letting my elbows rest on my knees. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. Danny knew I was there, he didn't need a reminder. And, in all honesty, I really didn't know what to say…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny eventually calmed down after a few minutes, but it felt more like hours. Keeping his eyes averted from mine, he looked up and pulled his knees to his chest. I waited a few seconds then said, "You okay?" he nodded slowly running a hand across his eyes. "Good, because that was weird." Danny laughed, hiccupping.

"You mean, uncomfortable," he murmured sniffing.

"Now I wouldn't say…" I trailed off. "Yeah a little bit." We sat in silence for a moment then I said, "I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?" he whispered meeting my eyes giving me a confused look.

"I don't know. An apology just sounded right," I replied shrugging.

"It's unnecessary." He ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily. "I feel like such a wimp."

"You're not," I said slowly. "Wimps are people who hide from their emotions."

"Meaning, you're a wimp?" I glared at him but didn't answer. He smiled slightly, resting his head on his knees. "I'm sorry for punching you," he whispered before his eyes drooped closed. He was asleep before I could speak again.

I stood up, heading toward the bottles of beer he had left on the floor. I collected them, carrying them into the kitchen. I threw the bottles away and moved toward the fridge. Technically I was still on duty, so instead of the beer I craved I took out a juice.

I had just opened the bottle when my phone rang. "McGarrett," I answered on the second ring.

"_We've located Harley, boss,"_ Kono said somberly.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly not liking her tone.

"_Chin's on his way to the hospital_..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Okay, let me know if anything was out of whack. Please. I know this story had been leading up to Danny's breakdown, and I really want to know if it was worth the wait or not. I just didn't see Danny crying for hours on end. And I thought Steve would try to defuse the situation with some humor.  
Anyway, I'd better go.**

**Bye... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the support, reviews, and alerts. There aren't words to show how grateful I am to you guys/gals. Thanks again**

**So, please enjoy, review if you can, and I'll catch you in chapter 13**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

Next to funerals, I hated hospitals the most. I'm sure I'm not alone, a lot of people hated them, but I was pretty damn sure a big bulk of them didn't end up in one on a monthly basis.

After checking with a nurse, I found Kono and Chin behind a curtained off cubical in the ER. She was relatively unscathed. He had a bruise across the left side of his head and an arm wrapped around his abdomen.

"What happened?" I asked glancing between them.

"Harley came up behind Chin, and got a couple hits in before I shot him in the arm," Kono explained quickly. "Then…"

"Kono overreacted," Chin butted in.

"I did not," she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at her cousin.

"Yes, you did," he argued wincing when he moved too quickly. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Silently I wondered when my team picked up on the whole 'under playing our injuries' thing. That was my thing, I didn't ask them to gravitate toward it.

The curtain behind me opened and I turned to see one of the several doctors we dealt with: Doctor Wesley. He was glancing down at a clipboard, but when he looked up he stopped and sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, ninjas?" he gestured to my wounds.

"Nope," I responded shaking my head. "Pool cue and angry partner."

"Oh, so you're having a slow day?" he flashed me a smile and I shook my head.

"How is he?" I asked nodding toward Chin.

"A couple cracked ribs and a mild concussion. He'll be fine if he takes it easy. As soon as he signs these he's free to go." He handed Chin the clipboard, discharge papers attached to it.

Once the papers were signed, I led Chin and Kono toward the exit. "Okay, Kono and I are heading back to HPD to talk to Harley. Chin, head over to my place, check on Danny. Get him something to eat; he hasn't had anything in a couple days." They nodded and we split up. Kono and I headed toward Danny's Camaro while Chin trekked toward his Traverse.

"How's Danny?" Kono asked when we were both in the car.

"He's slightly better than he was before," I answered slowly, starting the Camaro. She nodded a barely concealed look of skepticism on her face. I threw the car in reverse and backed out of my spot.

"Is he alright enough to help if things get hairy?" she raised her eyebrows.

I didn't know how to respond to her question. On the one hand, his help would be beneficial if we ended up pinned down. But on the other hand, his thirst for vengeance could make him more of a hindrance than a help.

So, instead of answering I just put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Harley was completely bald, a tattoo of a spider sketched across the crown of his head. His eyes were two, flaming orbs of emerald as he glared up at me. He truly believed I couldn't break him, I could sense it. But, what he didn't know was I had broken men twice as tough as him. All I had to do was know where to apply the right pressure.

"Hollis Harland," I said glancing down at his file. "Assault and battery, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery…" I looked up meeting his eyes. "I'm beginning to sense a pattern here." He didn't say anything, but his scowl deepened. "Mason's lawyers must work overtime with you.

"No wonder you've been driving for him lately. He's probably getting sick and tired of bailing your ass out of jail." I flicked his wound and he winced slightly. "Sorry, forgot Officer Kalakaua hit you there." A medic had bandaged it before we interrogated him, but I still could see the blood slowly seeping through.

I began to pace back and forth in front of him, flipping through his file. "You were a suspect in a murder ten years ago. Did you do it? I bet you did it. I mean, come on," I slapped his injured arm and he winced, again, "look at you. You're a big, tough guy. I bet killing someone didn't faze you one bit. I mean," I smacked him a third time, "especially if the guy was pushing you around. Pissing you off." I hit him again; blood was soaking the bandage and staining my palm.

"Three gunshot wounds were nothing, nothing compared to the satisfaction that that guy would be gone. Isn't that right," I lightly punched his wounded arm, "Hollis?" Crimson dribbled from underneath the bandage and trailed down his arm. I made a show of wiping my hand on his shirt, noticing how he tried to flinch away from me.

"You okay?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Why am I here?"

"Just two dudes talking," I responded giving him a small smile. "Talking about a dead guy and how Mason's lawyers probably bailed your ass out like they always do." I fixed him with a steady look and said, "You know what I call guys who have to have a group of lawyers fight their battles for them? Worthless pieces of shit."

"You have no idea…" Harley trailed off.

"What? What was that?" I leaned in. "I have no idea… what? …of who I'm dealing with? …what I'm saying? …what color that wall is? Because I do believe it's blue." I wasn't the only bad influence on our team…

I started pacing again, smacking Harley's arm in passing. "Would you stop?" he growled.

"Stop what? This?" I smacked him again. "Is that what you want me to stop?" I smacked him again. "Tell me where Peter T'ak is and I'll stop." I punched him squarely in his wound, making him jerk with the pain. "Nothing, huh?" I smacked him. "Not up to talking? That's okay." I hit him twice more. "I can do this all night."

I made to hit him again, but stopped mid-slap when he snapped, "Dead."

"Dead? Like this guy?" I showed him a picture of the man he was suspected of murdering ten years ago. "Or dead like her?" I pulled a photo of Marla Oliver out of the file, showing it to him.

"Who's…?"

"This is Marla Oliver. She was kidnapped by T'ak and shoved in her car's trunk Saturday night. Then your boss decided to send you, Heckle, and Jekyll to get him. You chased him from his house, leaving Marla in the trunk." I leaned forward and whispered, "She suffocated by the way." I pushed away from him, noticing an unidentifiable flicker in his eyes.

"Of course, T'ak could also be dead like these two." I pulled two more photos from the folder, sparing a quick glance at the woman, and then showed them to Harley. "You see these two were hit, head-on, and killed by T'ak. She," I waved Rachel's picture at Harley, "died on impact." I tossed the file to the floor. "Did you know she had a daughter? She's eight. Did you know Marla had two daughters? Nine and six. And now all three of these little girls are without their mothers. All because of you and your stupid, selfish bastard of a boss."

"You can't blame me…"

"I can blame you for whatever I damn well please," I snapped leaning down so I was in his face. "You are going down for four murders, and I will personally make sure those expensive lawyers don't get you off on a '_technicality_.' Because there isn't any damn way you are walking away from this. Do you understand me?" I moved away from him heading toward the door. I clenched my hands into fists, surprised at how badly they were shaking. I hadn't expected to get that angry.

My hand was on the doorknob when I heard a quiet voice say, "McGarrett, wait." I turned meeting Harley's green eyes, waiting expectantly. "I can tell you where Mason's gonna be."

"And what does it cost us?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Protection," he said slowly.

"For you?" I really didn't want to see this guy walk no matter how much he was cooperating.

"For my little sister," he responded taking me by surprise. I moved across the room, stopping next to the file I had left on the floor, Rachel's and Marla's pictures sitting on top.

"You have a sister?"

"Margo," he said nodding. "She's in college and doesn't know what I do. Mason hasn't touched her because I work for him, but if I flip…" a look of desperation flickered across his face.

"I'll see what I can do," I responded slowly…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2006…**

_ We got a break in the case about an hour after Rachel took Grace to my mother's. I was heading out of the house, moving toward my car, my phone glued to my ear._

_ "_You've reached Rachel Williams. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you_." I sighed in frustration before hanging up. If she didn't want to talk to me then I wasn't going to leave a message._

_ I threw my phone in the passenger seat, started the car, and backed out of the driveway. A bad feeling washed over me as I began driving down the road, a shiver traveled down my spine. With some effort I pushed it to the back of my mind. Whatever it was I'd deal with it later…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

Chin had made soup, despite the fact that I told him I wasn't hungry, and watched me until I ate it. It was the first thing I had eaten in a few days, and although my stomach revolted at first, in the end it accepted the fact that I needed sustenance and stopped churning after every mouthful.

"Steve ask you to watch me?" I asked taking a drink of orange juice.

"Not in so many words," Chin responded flashing me a small smile.

"I don't need a…"

"I know, Danny," Chin interrupted nodding. "But we're worried about you. So, humor Steve and don't complain about me being here." I sighed, but nodded returning to my soup.

"You gonna tell me what happened to your face?" I questioned scooping up a spoonful of noodles.

"You mean this?" he pointed at the bruise across his head and I nodded. "Would you believe it if I told you I fell?"

"No."

"Then I tripped." before I could open my mouth to protest his evasiveness the backdoor opened and Kono and Steve traipsed into the house.

"Is that blood?" I questioned noticing the smear of scarlet across Steve's green shirt.

"It's not mine," Steve replied glancing down at it. "Good to see you're eating and less unsteady."

"So, what did Harley have to say?" Chin asked getting to his feet. He grabbed my empty bowl and walked it over to the sink.

"Who's Harley?" I asked looking from Chin to Steve to Kono.

"You didn't tell him?" Steve questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to," Chin answered shrugging, turning from the sink to lean against the counter.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" I hated being left in the dark; especially if what they were keeping from me had anything to do with the case. The case I happened to be kicked off of, and was hoping Steve would allow me back on.

"I think we should tell him," Kono said quietly.

"Tell me what?" I was getting mad.

"We may have gotten a break in the case," Steve said meeting my eyes.

"What is it?" a swoop of anticipation rolled through me. A break, an actual break. This was what we've been waiting for since we got this case.

"I thought I kicked you off," Steve said slowly.

"Come on, you can't keep me away from this." I met his eyes, noticing a flicker of uncertainty flash across them. He sighed and said, "We managed to get a hold of one of Mason's guys. And he told me where Mason is going to be tonight."

"And is his information good?" I tried to staunch the ever growing hope bubbling up. I had to act level headed, not let my need to make Mason pay take over. This could be crap information from a dick who decided to work for an even bigger dick.

"He exchanged it for protection…" Steve murmured.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Let another criminal walk…"

"…for his sister." My eyebrows shot up. "I checked it out, she's real. Margo Beck is his half-sister on his mother's side. She's all he's got."

I nodded, glancing down at the table. "So, where's he gonna be…?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I could tell it was against Steve's better judgment, but he eventually relented and let me help in the gunfight. Kamekona had agreed to watch Grace while we went after Mason. Before I left I had given her a hug and whispered, "Love you, Monkey."

"Love you, too Danno," she had whispered back. I let her go, gave her one last wave, and then followed Steve out of the house.

We rode to HPD in silence, unusual for us. I could tell he was regretting allowing me to tag along, but I didn't care. I was a cop; I was trained to do this stuff. And he wasn't stopping me from putting a bullet into Mason.

We met up with Chin and Kono out front of the palace, along with two members from SWAT. It was a tense few moments of silence between us, then Steve went over the plan and we geared up.

Mason had set up shop in an old, rundown boutique (and I only know that word because of Rachel). He had one guard out front, and Steve easily took him out by sneaking up behind him and putting him in a choke hold.

He motioned for the SWAT guys, Chin, and Kono to take the back. They headed down an alley, leaving Steve and I alone. He flashed me a look, asking if I were ready. I took a breath, nodded once, and stood to the side.

"Okay," he said into his comm. He grabbed the door and threw it open, firing two shots at a couple guys, seconds before they drew their guns. He ran inside, I was hot on his heels, and took cover as a spray of bullets flew over us.

I heard a shotgun sound from above us, two more quick bursts from a SIG followed, and then we heard Kono shout, "All clear."

Steve was the first to his feet, I followed. He headed toward the door in the back, shoving it open to reveal stairs. "Okay," he whispered turning to face us and the two SWAT guys. "Harley said that the stairs breaks off into two corridors. Chin you, Quinton, and Sung go right. Kono, Danny, and I are going left."

We headed down the stairs, splitting off at the last step. Steve, Kono, and I were barely ten feet from Chin and his team when the bullets started flying. Kono and I took cover behind a stone pillar while Steve hung back, keeping his back to the wall.

He flashed Kono and I a look, we nodded, and all three of us opened fire at the same time. Steve and I managed to wound two guys, Kono killed a third. We took cover just as one of the wounded fired a round of bullets at us.

"I'm going to try and get closer," Kono whispered in my ear, gazing at a pillar a good three feet away. "Cover me." before I could protest she was already running. I stood up, firing cover fire as fast as I could. I kept an eye on Kono in my periphery, making damn sure she made it to cover. When I was sure she wasn't going to get shot, I ducked down, barely avoiding a bullet to the head.

My heart slammed against my chest. That was too damn close for comfort. I had about six seconds to freak about nearly dying before Steve plopped down next to me. "You okay?" he asked reloading his SIG.

"Yeah," I murmured pulling a fresh clip from the Velcro pocket of my vest. I reloaded my gun, sparing Steve a single glance before we stood and started firing again. The last few guys went down without a problem.

"Chin, report," Steve said into his comm.

"_All good on our end, brah. No sign of Mason, though_," Chin's voice crackled back through our ears.

"Keep looking," Steve said and headed further down the hall. Kono and I raced to catch up, stepping over bodies as we went. I spotted one of the Samoans that nabbed and ultimately helped hill T'ak. Blood was seeping through a hole in his shirt and dripping onto the floor. I barely spared him a second glance as I walked past his prone form.

"Kono, check out this room," Steve said pointing to a red door. I figured it was probably a storage room, the store wasn't that big. She nodded and ducked inside. "Danny." He pointed at a door across from Kono's. I nodded and ducked inside.

It was a spacious, semi-dark room-probably where the old owners used to keep his stock-with a desk crammed against the back wall. First appearances the room looked empty, but then I saw something move in the shadows. I had barely enough time to hit the deck when a bullet flew over me, impacting with the wall exactly where my head had been. Second _near _headshot since entering the building, this just wasn't my day.

"Mason?" I shouted hopefully crawling over to the desk to take cover, barely avoiding getting shot a third time. Score: I found the asshole. "Been looking everywhere for you," I said peeking over the edge of the desk, firing at the space where I hoped Mason was. Scraping shoes told me he had moved before the bullet could hit him, probably taking cover behind one of a half dozen beams situated throughout the room.

"Who flipped?" he called in a nasally voice, firing toward the desk. His bullets pinged off the desk's leg, leaving behind a deep gouge.

"Doesn't matter," I called back firing at the pillar, barely missing his exposed arm. "All that matters is what'll happen when I get my hands on you."

"Very un-cop-like of you," Mason retorted the bark of his gun echoing off the walls. All three bullets managed to miss me, but the last came very close to making contact. I was wondering when my luck was going to run out.

"What can I say? My partner is a bad influence." I fired again, twice more, before my gun clicked. Shit, out of ammo. I searched my pockets for any spare clips, but didn't find any. I threw my gun aside, peeking over the edge of the desk. Mason was reloading, the clip shaking with his trembling hand. I had, maybe, six seconds.

Pulling myself into a crouch, I threw myself around the desk and ran at the guy. I took him down just as the clip slid into the gun. Mason's .45 went flying, skidding across the cement floor just out of either of our reaches.

He threw a punch at me, hitting me in the jaw. My head barely snapped back, meaning he spent more time with guns than actually fighting. I threw an uppercut at him, my fist meeting the side of his head. He went down, but managed to grab my arm in the process. We felt to the floor in a tangled heap, an elbow slammed into my face.

I was stunned for a second, feeling more than seeing Mason try to get away. I shook my head to clear it, becoming aware just in time to see him trying to reach the gun. I dove forward, grabbing his leg and yanking him away from the gun. He kicked out with his free leg, his foot meeting my shoulder, but it was barely a strong enough kick to do any real damage.

"My eight year old hits harder than you," I spat before slamming his face into the cement. It wasn't hard enough to kill, but it did daze him. I scrambled to my feet, snatching his .45 off the ground. I moved toward him, Mason now on his back. His eyes widened when I pointed the gun between his eyes, my brain screaming at me to pull the trigger. My finger had tightened around the trigger, my hand gripping the butt tightly. But before I could pull the trigger, Grace's face flashed across my mind.

She knew me as 'Danno: catcher of the bad guys.' Not 'Danno: Killer.' I couldn't kill this guy, not if I wanted to look Gracie in the eye again, especially if he was unarmed. Growling internally, I threw the .45 to the side and pulled out my cuffs just as Steve and Kono burst into the room. Took them long enough.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve and I managed to barely beat the squad car holding Mason by mere seconds. Usually we were there sooner, but I had to get checked out by an EMT. Even though I told them I was okay. Neither Super SEAL nor the EMT believed me. So, after wasting ten minutes I couldn't get back, and getting cleared like I knew I would, we finally made it back to HPD.

"I thought you wanted Mason dead?" Steve said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I did," I replied quietly leaning against the car.

"But you didn't kill him?" Steve settled next to me, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"The damndest thing," I said shaking my head. "Grace's face flashed across my mind and I just stopped. I guess it wasn't worth losing Gracie's respect, me killing an unarmed man."

"I guess not," Steve murmured flashing me a smile. We were quiet for a second, watching as a uniform escorted Mason toward the building. For a brief moment he met my eyes, blue meeting brown, and then he smiled. I did not like how he was smiling, nor did I trust it. Then he moved, faster than I thought possible, his hands somehow free.

He elbowed the uniform in the face, snatched his gun from his holster, and fired directly at Steve and me. Several things happened at once. Steve fired a couple rounds at Mason, taking him down before he could squeeze the trigger more than a few times. The uniform scrambled to his feet, kicking the gun away from Mason's still hands. And pain shot through me, my legs giving out on me.

"Danny!" I heard someone say as hands caught me. "Danny, come on! Stay with me! Danny…." Everything slowly started to fade and the last few things I thought before the curtains fell were: Boy did I call it, somebody did get shot. I guess my luck just ran out…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2006…**

_ The gunfire started the moment we stepped into the building. My partner gave me a quick look, I nodded, and we split up. I fired a shot, hitting one of the gunmen between the eyes, and then took cover as an onslaught of bullet soared over my head._

_ I peaked over the edge of the metal barrel I hid behind, firing several more shots at a two other guys. I managed to hit one, but missed the other. I was about to duck down again, needing to reload my gun, when I felt a sharp pain erupt through my side._

_I glanced down, noticed the scarlet soaking my white shirt, and slid to the ground…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**It was brought to my attention that Chin drove a Traverse and not an Escalade. So, I changed that from the last chapter. Thanks again, Norriski for pointing it out :D**

**Oh, and the last few flashbacks will be a series of three or four leading up to Rachel leaving Danny. If you read my story 'Can You Feel The Heat' you should recall the story Danny told Kono about how Rachel left him after he'd been shot. I liked that idea, so I'm sticking to it.**

**Anyhoo, I'd better go. Once again, thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter**

**Bye...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, first off thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. It'****s awesome that you guys continue to support this story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Second, I'm not sure how many more Steve flashbacks there are, but I do know Danny's are going to take up much of his POV throughout the next few chapters. (And, this is me being honest here, ****I have been looking forward to ****these flashbacks -Lot's of angst :D)**

**And third, I own nothing (X2). I forgot to mention it last chapter. Sorry.**

**Anyhoo, I've gotta go. Drop me a review if you can, thanks again for reading, and catch ya in chapter fourteen.**

**See ya...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

**1993…**

_I had been studying for finals, the slight buzz of rapidly approaching graduation rolling through my veins, when I got the call. I couldn't really understand what his friend Josh was saying, but what I made out had me rushing out the door._

_ I drove to the hospital, but had gotten there a few minutes too late. Uncle Marty had died on the operating table. Later I found out he had been trying to stop a woman from getting mugged, he took two to the chest…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

Blood stained my hands, the front of my shirt, my kakis… it was everywhere. I always wondered how somebody could lose so much blood so fast. I looked up from the scarlet splattered across me, my eyes settling on the double doors Danny had disappeared behind a few hours ago. I couldn't help wondering, for not the first time, if he was going to be okay.

Twice, he had been shot twice. Once to the clavicle, once to the chest; I knew for a fact the bullet didn't pierce his heart, his pulse had beat weakly against my fingertips. There was still hope he was alive, still hope they could save him.

I glanced over at Kono and Grace, the former's head against the wall, the latter leaning against her, both asleep. Kamekona had wandered down to the cafeteria some fifteen minutes ago. Chin was sitting kitty-corner from me, knee bouncing up and down, unmoving eyes glancing down at an outdated US Weekly. Last time we had to wait had been when Kono had been knocked out during a raid, three cases ago. I could still hear Danny's rant about the magazine choices: _'US Weekly should be deemed the gossips guide to useless crap. I mean, what you learn gets denied immediately by the celebrities or their reps. And even if what they print is true, what sort of civilized individual wants to listen to what Brad and Angelina's children had for breakfast in the south of France? Not me.'_

I glanced up, noticing Doctor Wesley walking toward us and I stood up. His face was unreadable, my eyebrows furrowing. I heard Chin talking quietly to Kono, waking her up. They joined me a second later, Wesley in hearing distance.

"How's Danny?" we all asked together.

"It was touch and go for a while. But the good news is he made it through surgery."

"Wait, what do you mean 'touch and go'?" I stated slowly.

"Good news? What's the bad news?" Kono demanded.

"What's his condition?" Chin questioned quietly.

Wesley took a breath and said, "The bullet that entered his clavicle will take some time to heal, but shouldn't have any lasting damage. It's the chest wound that has me worried." Yeah, it worried us, too. "It was six inches shy of his heart, and had to be removed carefully. Twice," he hesitated a fraction of a second, "his heart stopped." I heard Kono quietly gasp behind me. "But as I said, he made it through surgery."

"What's his condition?" I repeated Chin's question.

"As of now: serious, but stable. We will be monitoring him over the next twenty-four hours. If all goes good, there is a possibility he'll make a full recovery."

"What…" I cleared my throat. "What does 'possibility' mean?"

"He's unconscious right now. We won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"And when will that be?" Kono asked sounding breathless.

"Could be tomorrow, maybe Saturday. He may even wake up tonight."

"Can we see him?" Kono questioned moving to stand next to me.

"One or two at a time," Wesley replied quietly.

"I'll wake Grace," Kono muttered but I gently grabbed her arm.

"Take her back to my place, have her get some sleep, and bring her back tomorrow." Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's almost mid-night. I'll call if anything changes." She nodded and walked toward Grace.

"Gracie, wake up," she said quietly shaking Grace's arm.

"How's Danno?" Grace questioned after she stirred awake.

"He's…" Kono met my eyes silently asking me for help.

"Grace," I said walking toward her. I crouched down to her eyelevel and continued, "You know Danno's hurt bad, right?" she nodded her brown eyes wide. "And as much as he would like to see you, I think he'd want you to go home and get some sleep, right now. He'll still be here tomorrow. Okay?" Uncertainty was etched across her eyes, but she nodded slowly. "Okay. So, you go with Kono, and she'll bring you back tomorrow."

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I'm going to stay here with Chin and Kamekona. We'll watch out for Danno, okay?" she nodded again. "Okay." I made to stand up, but barely made it more than a few inches when Grace slid from her chair and hugged me.

"He'll be okay," she whispered in my ear. "I know it."

"Me, too Gracie," I whispered back.

Not long after Kono and Grace left, leaving Chin and me standing in the middle of the waiting area. I glanced up at the ceiling, the lights above blurring slightly.

"I'm going to see Danny," Chin said quietly.

"Okay," I murmured still watching the ceiling.

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute," I responded and listened to him walk away. I glanced down when his footsteps had faded, staring at my hands. I was surprised to see them shaking slightly, the red making my skin feel grimy and stiff. I needed to clean them, now.

I raced toward the bathroom, nearly taking out an elderly man in a wheelchair, and crashed through the door. I turned the faucet on, full blast, and ran my hands under the water. I scrubbed as much of Danny's blood off as I could before adding a glob of soap. I scrubbed some more, watching the scarlet slowly swirl down the drain. Long after the blood was gone, I still scrubbed. For some reason my hands still felt dirty, felt as if Danny's blood was still staining them.

I finally turned the faucet off, my hands now red from the scalding water, and I moved toward the wall of mechanical hand-towel dispensers. I waved my hand under one, nothing happened. I tried it a second time, the thing still wouldn't work. Blindly I hammered on it, not even paying attention as a towel rolled free. I hit it twice more before I settled my back against the wall and slid to the floor. I ran my hands down my face, leaning my head back.

A part of me wanted to make Mason pay some more, maybe fire an entire clip into his body, but I was pretty sure ME's frowned upon cops befouling their bodies. Besides, I was too busy trying to convince myself this _wasn't_ my fault to go after a dead guy.

And I know I couldn't possibly have predicted that Mason was going to shoot Danny. Despite the fact that Danny joked about it once, I wasn't psychic. Hell, I didn't even believe in psychics. But I should have done something, anything to stop this crap from happening. Maybe interfered at the beginning.

I couldn't believe what a cluster fuck the past two weeks have been. First Rachel died, followed by Marla Oliver's case dropping into our laps, then Rachel's death ended up being linked to Marla Olive's death, Danny became more obsessive than he'd ever been during a case, and I kicked him off.

I _knew_ I should have just kept him off the case, but no. I had to let him back on, and now he's got two unneeded holes in his body. And the kicker, the thing that made me want to puke, was he hadn't been hurt because he did something stupid. No, he did everything by the book, exactly how Danny _almost _always did things. He had had an opportunity to kill the man responsible for Rachel's death, who stole Gracie's mother from her, but he didn't do it. He didn't do it and Mason took advantage of that.

Mason had broken free from his cuffs by using a concealed pin, inserted in his thumb, to jimmy the lock. He had elbowed the officer escorting him, took his gun, and fired at Danny. He had fired at my partner, with malice in his eyes, and I had been quick to take him down. Six rounds, rapid fire, entered his body and he had died on impact. Six rounds to take down a psycho and two to take down a man whose life had been drastically changed because of a series of unfortunate events. Events, might I add, that were the fault of the asshole who had shot him. It was almost poetic: in a sick and twisted way…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I found Chin lurking outside Danny's room, leaning against the wall. Kamekona stood next to him, hands cupped around his face, looking into the room through the plate glass window. I stopped next to them, sniffed once, and said, "How's he doing?"

"Hasn't changed much in half an hour," Chin muttered glancing down at his hands. "You okay?"

"Fine," I muttered staring at the door uncertainly.

"Come on, cuz," Chin said suddenly gripping Kamekona by the elbow. "Let's go check out the nurses."

"But I wanna check on the little…" Kamekona trailed off, half-turned, glancing at me. "Okay, maybe my vending machine trick will impress one of them."

"Being able to hammer on a machine and get what you want isn't that impressive," Chin muttered dragging the big guy from the room.

"It is if you're one of the ladies." I waited until they were gone before I stepped forward. I paused at Danny's room, gripping my hands tightly into fists to stop their shaking, and then grabbed the knob, turned it, and entered.

Danny reminded me, for just a moment, like an android, hooked up to all those machines. Almost like he was getting his batteries charged, and he'd be good as new. I guess it would be easier to see him as a charging machine and not the injured man he was.

A heart monitor kept up a steady beeping, indicating he was alive. There was a needle in each arm, tubes snaking up to a pole. One was an IV, the other blood. A hospital gown covered the majority of his bandages, but I could still see white sticking out of the collar. His left arm was immobilized at his side by a collar and cuff sling, keeping him from further injuring his clavicle when he woke up. It was the most still I had seen Danny, the man who could never quite stop moving, in a long time. And I didn't like it.

"Hey," I said quietly taking a seat next to his bed. "You've seen better days." I took a breath and murmured, "At least you don't need a respirator. I know how you would handle that. Not being able to talk. It'd drive you crazy." I chuckled humorlessly. "Bad enough you can't use your left hand. Meaning no hand talking for a while… Well, no double hand talking."

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees, and whispered, "You've gotta wake up. Because Gracie's gonna wanna see her Danno. And you know you can't let her down. You've never let her down." I didn't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't surprised when his eyes stayed stubbornly closed. I leaned back, running a hand down my face. It was worth a shot, right…?

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1993…**

_Uncle Marty was buried a few days after he died. Dad showed up, I noticed him standing under a tree, trying not to be seen. When he spotted me looking his way, he pushed away from the tree and started toward his vehicle._

_ I quickly jogged toward him, hoping to get to him before he reached his car, not even sure what I was going to say to him._

_ "Hey, Dad," I called but he kept walking. "Dad, stop." He kept walking. "Look, you abandoned me and Mary. The least you can do it talk to me."_

_ "I didn't abandon you, Steve," Dad said stopping. He turned to face me, his face unreadable, and said, "I had my reasons for sending you two away."_

_ "I don't care what your reasons were," I snapped. "You split up our family. You sent me and Mary thousands of miles away from each other. And the kicker, the thing that really gets me, is you didn't have the decency to answer any of my calls."_

_ "I called you," he protested._

_ "Yeah, a year after Mom died!" I shouted back feeling the eyes of Marty's friends on my back, my father flinched. "But I called you the first few weeks I was here, and you didn't answer. You didn't answer and that hurt Dad. It hurt." My eyes were stinging, but I refused to cry in front of my dad. Even mad at him, I had this need to show him I was brave. Plus, I was almost eighteen, almost a man. Men didn't cry in front of other men._

_ "I know, Kiddo. I was just…"_

_ "What, Dad? Busy?" I shook my head slowly. "It doesn't matter. Good-bye, Dad." I started to walk away, but my father called me back._

_ "Are you coming back to Hawaii after graduation?' he asked an unidentifiable look in his eyes._

_ "No," I replied honestly. "Uncle Marty…" I cleared my throat. "Uncle Marty got a hold of some of his SEAL buddies. They needed new recruits. I'm joining the SEALs. I start training after I graduate."_

_ "That's… That's…" I could tell Dad didn't know what to say._

_ "I guess you can thank Mom for this," I said quietly. "If she hadn't of died…" I trailed off biting my lip. "Who knows what I would have become." And I walked away from Dad before he could say anything…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2006…**

_ My side felt oddly numb when I came to. My eyelids took some coaxing, but they eventually opened only to slam shut when the dim lights drilled into them. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but the fact that light nearly blinded me__ meant it had to of been a while._

_ "Danny," a familiar voice said into my ear. "Danny, can you hear me?"_

_ "Rachel?" I whispered and forced my eyes open, again. I let my head roll across the bed, my blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Worry was etched across her face, in her eyes. Her hair was messy and her face was pale and drawn from sleeplessness. "What happened?"_

_ "You were shot," she said a flash of anger plaguing her face before the worry returned. "Don't you remember?"_

_ "I…" it took some pushing, but my muddled mind finally brought the memories back. I had been shooting my gun, then a bullet had hit me in the side (it explained why it was so numb. Docs must have had me on the good stuff), and then it was just flashes until I woke up. "What happened to…?"_

_ "Shh," she said putting her finger to my lips. "Don't worry about that. Just rest."_

_ "But the guys. Was I the only one…?"_

_ "Yes, Daniel, you were," she snapped and I flinched from her tone, pulling on my side. The pain would have been a lot worse had I not been on whatever I was on. "You were," she said quieter, her eyes shining. "I've been here for three days, waiting for you to wake up._

"_Gracie's been asking about us, wanting to know where we were, and your mother did not know what to tell her." She sniffed, looking down at her hands._

_ "Is she okay?" I asked quietly._

_ "She's three and a half, Daniel. She's not going to understand that her father has been shot. I had your mother tell her you were sick."_

_ "What about my ma?"_

_ "She yelled at your partner for not watching you."_

_ "Poor Walker," I tried to joke._

_ "It is not funny, Danny. I could have lost you. Hell, I almost did lose you. And you are acting like you do not even care."_

_ "I care, Rach. I care…" I tried to catch her hand, but the IV stopped me._

_ She sniffed once, met my eyes, and quietly said, "I did some thinking while you were out."_

_ "What about?" it felt as if ice slid into my stomach, the bad feeling from earlier was back. I tried to push it down, but it kept rising._

_ "I can't…" she sniffed again, looking down. "I can't do it anymore, Daniel."_

_ "Do what?" I asked hoarsely, my mouth suddenly drier than when I awoke._

_ "I can't wait by the phone, wondering when the call will come. The one where…" she trailed off, nearly choking on a sob. "I can't," she whispered and I watched a tear trail down her face._

_ "Rachel, I…"_

_ "I'm leaving, Danny."_

_ "The hospital?" I questioned hopefully. She couldn't be referring to anything else, it just wasn't possible. I refused to believe it._

_ "You, Daniel," she said and another tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry." She stood, racing from the room, leaving me barely breathing. She left me. I can't believe she left me…_


	14. Chapter 14

**There aren't words to show my gratitude toward you all. So, I'll just say: Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and for any and all support you put forth toward this story. It's much appreciated.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I own nothing, I hope to hear from you all again, and I'll catch you in chapter fifteen**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2006…**

_Matty picked me up from the hospital the day I was released. Physically I was going to be fine, but the doctors couldn't fix emotional wounds. And Rachel leaving me, the day I woke up from a bullet wound, left some festering wounds._

_ "Maybe she just needs some time to cool off," Matty said as he maneuvered his car around a truck. "I mean, she left that one time, a couple months before Grace was born. Remember? And you were convinced she wasn't coming back…"_

_ "Can we not talk about it," I said quietly glaring out the window. "Just take me home so I can get my stuff."_

_ "Is she going to be there?"_

_ "I don't know," I replied not having heard from her since she left my room in tears._

_ "Mom's mad at her," Matty stated conversationally._

_ "She shouldn't be."_

_ "Delia offered to let you stay with her. And Mom says your room is free."_

_ "There's a motel a few blocks from the house. I'm staying there." Matty nodded, but didn't say anything._

_ We lapsed into a lengthy silence, Matty breaking it after he passed a slow moving Dodge. "You'll be okay, right?" Honestly, I didn't have an answer, so I just made a noncommittal noise in the back of my throat, and continued to glare out my window…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2007…**

_Gracie was sitting at my table, coloring in her book. I had been watching her for a while, debating whether or not to ask her. A part of me didn't want to know, but another part needed to (for some strange reason). So, I took a breath and crossed the room, sitting down next to her._

_ "Hey, Monkey," I said quietly._

_ "Hi, Danno," she greeted me putting her yellow crayon down and picking up a blue one._

_ "So, uh, Gracie, who was that man…?"_

_ "What man, Daddy?" she questioned her hand hovering over the page, her eyebrows furrowed._

_ "The one at the house." I had seen him sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for me to take Grace: Brunette, tall, definitely worth more than I'll ever be, and probably worked behind a desk, at a _safe_ job. Everything Rachel's mother wanted in her daughter's husband._

_ "You mean Stan?" Gracie questioned putting her blue crayon down and grabbing a gray one._

_ "Stan?" Stan. _Stan?_ I hated the name Stan._

_ "Yeah, he's Mommy new friend. Auntie Lauren works for him." her hand moved quickly across the page, keeping the color inside the lines. "He's nice."_

_ "How long…" I cleared my throat, a little voice telling me to '_stop asking about him'_. "How long has she been seeing him?"_

_ "Seeing?" I forgot, she was five, 'seeing' meant something different to her than it did to me._

_ "How long has she known him?" I corrected myself._

_ "A couple weeks," Gracie replied putting her crayon down. She ripped the page out of her book and said, "Can I hang this on the fridge?"_

_ "Yeah, go ahead," I responded watching her slid from her chair and take the page to my fridge. _

_A part of me wasn't that surprised that Rachel had a new 'friend'. I mean, I knew she had been dating on and off since we split. But another part, probably that small part that hoped maybe we'd get back together, wasn't taking the news well. I just had to remind that part that Rachel was the one who left, Rachel was the one who wanted the divorce, and Rachel wasn't coming back. Easier said than done…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…  
Present Day…**

A hand brushed my arm and I jerked awake, "Danny?" I looked around, hopefully, but he was still unconscious. I glanced over and spotted Kono crouched down next to me.

"You looked uncomfortable," she said quietly pushing herself up.

"It's a hospital chair. I _am_ uncomfortable," I grumbled rolling my neck. I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine," Kono said slowly. I noticed a bag in her hand, resting against her legs. She followed my gaze and handed the bag to me. "Grace insisted I bring you some things. Just in case you wanted to change."

"Thank you," I muttered taking the bag. I ran a hand down my face with my free hand and asked, "Where is Grace?"

"She's outside with Chin." I nodded, glancing down at Danny with some uncertainty. "She wants to see him, Steve. You can't protect her from this." I nodded again, meeting her dark eyes.

"Bring her in. I'm gonna go change." I headed outside the room, Kono on my heels, and stopped when Grace called my name.

"How's Danno?" she asked when I crouched down to her height.

"He's the same," I said slowly. "But I'm sure he'll enjoy a visit from you." She gave me a weak smile and followed Kono into the room.

I straightened up, meeting Chin's eye. "Kamekona headed home to shower," he said slowly. I nodded noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Maybe you should head home, too," I suggested.

"I will when you do," he replied simply.

"Seriously, Chin. You look like crap…"

"Thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically. I gave him a small smile. "Besides, you don't look any better." I grunted in agreement then headed toward the bathroom down the hall.

After I was changed, I made my way back to the waiting room. Chin was sprawled across the crouch, eyes closed, breathing deeply. I crept past him, intending to sit down, but froze when I spotted a nurse scurrying toward me.

"Commander McGarrett," she said quietly sparing Chin a single glance.

"Yeah," I said setting my dirty clothes in a chair and following her out of the waiting area.

"Detective Williams' phone has been ringing off the hook since early this morning," she said handing the phone to me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked scrolling through Danny's missed calls list.

"Nurse Ratchet tried, a couple times. But either you were getting coffee, using the bathroom, or asleep."

"Thanks," I said quietly wandering back to my chair, counting the number of times Matilda and an _Unknown_ number called. I figured the 'unknown' number had to be about the job Danny was offered. A couple numbers I recognized as local, probably building landlords getting back to Danny about one of their apartments. I had almost forgotten he had been looking for a bigger place prior to the Marla Oliver case.

I was barely in my chair when the phone rang. Margaret Hamilton in full on Wicked Witch make-up flashed back at me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who was calling.

"Hello?" I said on the third ring.

"_You aren't Daniel_," Matilda said slowly, cautiously.

"Danny's not here right now," I replied.

"_I have been trying to call him since I returned home early this morning…" _Around the time he was in surgery. "_…and he hasn't answered. I find it rather rude that he practically shouts on my answering machine then neglects to answer my calls…"_

_ "_He's been hurt, Matilda," I interrupted her tirade. She stopped, her words frozen on her lips, and then whispered, "_What?_"

"He's hurt, in the hospital. Right now he's unconscious and can't talk to you. I'm taking this call on his behalf."

"_How hurt?"_ she questioned curiously, something unidentifiable underlying her tone.

"Look," I plowed on ignoring her question. "Since you've gotten his messages, you know he needs money. Now, I know you don't really like him, but it's not for him. It's for Grace. She needs this money for her school. And I'm pretty damn sure you don't want your granddaughter going to a public school. But, without your help, that's exactly where she's heading." I thought I heard Matilda say something, but I couldn't be sure. So, I continued, "I bet you Danny has never asked you for anything in the years he's known you. I know him; he's not the type to ask for help willingly. I'm sure, in that tiny, cold, black hole you call a heart you can do this one thing…"

"_Alright_," she said a little louder and I stopped talking.

"What?"

"_I said 'alright_.'" I couldn't believe I was hearing right. I mean, I didn't know Matilda well, but it was kind of hard to miss the bitter, cold bitchiness that rolled off of her when Danny was around. And I bet she just hated the fact that she was helping out her daughter's ex, even if she was only helping him to help her granddaughter. "_On two conditions_." I was dumped back to reality.

"What?

_"I am willing to wire the money today and open Gracie's account for Daniel's use if, and only if, he uses it for her and her alone."_

"No problem." Danny would never use Grace's money for anything other than Grace. She was always priority number one to him, and no amount of money was going to change that. "What's the second condition?"

_"Tell me what's going on with Daniel."_ For a good fifteen seconds I struggled with whether or not to tell her. I mean would Danny want her to know, probably not. But she was Grace's grandmother. Of course, I hadn't exactly called Danny's mother about this either. Should I call Mrs. Williams first and tell her? Or should I call Mrs. Williams at all? She didn't know me personally, but I was pretty sure Danny mentioned me in conversations with her. And why was I even thinking about Danny's mother when I was talking to his ex-wife's mother?

Finally, I just told her exactly what Wesley told Kono, Chin, and I last night. When I finished, Matilda was quiet for a second. I was expecting her to tell me to pack Grace up; that she was coming to get her just until Danny woke up, but surprised me by asking, "_How is Grace taking it?"_

"As well as any eight-year-old who has lost her mother three weeks ago and now has to deal with a wounded father can be," I murmured staring at my free hand.

"_I have a feeling Danny is going to be all right,"_ Matilda said slowly. It was exactly what Grace and I believed. But it didn't matter how many people believed it if he was still unconscious. We couldn't be sure until he opened his eyes.

Matilda and I spoke a few more words then she hung up. I couldn't help ticking that off Danny's mental 'to do list.' Why I put it upon myself to take up his burdens was beyond me. Maybe I felt obligated because I still believed I had gotten him shot. Maybe it was just in my nature to help even when he probably didn't want it. Hard telling…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono had disappeared into the bathroom about a minute ago, leaving me in the doorway watching Grace. She was sitting next to Danny's bed, on the edge of her chair, eyes locked on her father's face. She wasn't saying anything, but I could tell she was silently begging him to wake up.

"Hey, Grace," I said quietly entering the room. I startled her, her shoulders jerking at the sound of my voice, but she gave me a very, very, very weak smile when she turned to look at me. "Have you had breakfast, yet? You want to get something to eat?"

"Kono and I stopped for waffles before we came here," she said quietly letting her brown eyes shift back to her father.

"How's about we take a walk?"

"I don't want to leave…" she started.

"Just for a few minutes. Danno'll be here when we get back." There was uncertainty in her eyes, an internal struggle inside her head debating whether or not to leave Danny, but she finally relented, slid from her chair, and followed me out of the room.

"It's scary," she admitted quietly when we were a few doors down from Danny's room. "Seeing him like that."

"I know," I answered equally quiet. "But it'll make him better."

"I know," she responded tears pooling in her eyes. "I just wish he'd wake up."

I moved in front of her, kneeling down to her height. "Me, too Gracie." She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tight…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono ended up talking Chin and I into going home that night. She volunteered to stay in our place, watch out for Danny. She promised she'd call if anything changed.

The ride home was quiet. Grace sat with her elbow propped up on the door, her head resting in her palm, watching as the scenery flew past her. I had a little too much on my mind to talk, so I didn't try to spark up a conversation.

Chief Palmer from East Orange PD had called around one that afternoon. I explained to him what was going on, told him it could be a while before Danny was ready to take a job with his department. Palmer told me he understood. And, although he said he had several others in mind for the job, he opted to hold the position until Danny was well enough to make a decision. It was obviously he wanted Danny on his team, and I had to agree that Danno would probably be a great addition. And with Mason dead now…

I could tell Gracie wasn't the sole reason he told me he was staying in Hawaii. She was a huge reason, sure, but bringing down Rachel's (and Marla Oliver's by default) killers were what had been keeping him here. And now that they were either incarcerated or dead, he had no logical reason to stick around.

And I could see why he would want to go home. I mean, the whole time I was living in Wisconsin with Uncle Marty (even in the SEALs sometimes) I missed Hawaii. I had ties to Hawaii, family, friends, roots… Danny had the same things in Jersey. Grace did too, in a way. Danny's parents, his sisters (if they still lived around Jersey), some of her old friends. But, it would ultimately come down to Danny. When he woke up. I had no say…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2000…**

_ I had no say in what squadron I was assigned to. I really didn't care much who I worked with. Since losing Uncle Marty, I never planned to get attached to anybody. I had a job to do, I was going to do it, and go on my way after it was done. Until I met her._

_ She had been the last to arrive at the rendezvous point. At first I couldn't understand why we weren't doing anything, just standing in the small, dilapidated shack. My CO looked troubled, his radio in his hands, obviously wondering if he should call somebody. Until:_

_ "Sorry I'm late," a voice said and I turned to see a brunette girl standing in the doorway, a computer bag draped across her shoulders. "I'm Catherine Rollins," she continued pushing past me to shake hands with my CO. "I'll be your guide…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2007…**

_ I met Stan, officially, about a month after Grace told me about him. He had dropped her off at my apartment, Rachel having a few errands to run and asking him to._

_ I could tell he didn't approve of my living arrangements, it was evident all over his face, but I didn't care what he thought of me._

_ "I'm Stan," he had said after I let Grace walk past me into my apartment. He held out his hand, a smile on his face._

_ "Danny," I responded accepting his handshake. Making sure Grace was out of ear shot, I muttered, "How's it feel to be sleeping with my wife?" I was pretty sure that was the moment Stan started to be displeased with me. I could be wrong…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2008…**

_ The invite came in the mail about three days before, what was supposed to be, our seven year anniversary: '_Stanly Edwards and Rachel Parker cordially invite you to celebrate the joining of their love.' _What better way to knock the air out of my lungs; stomp on my already battered heart, then to invite me to her wedding. Rachel sure knew how to play dirty._

_ I threw the invitation on the counter, watching it skid across the slick top and stop just short of the sink. I would much rather avoid going to their wedding. I didn't want to see _Stan_ becoming Gracie's step-father. He already started to change her so much. First private school, then riding lessons, violin lessons, expensive clothing. I had put my foot down when he brought up a cell phone. (Grace was six; she didn't need a cell phone, yet). I shuddered to think what he'd do when she was living under his roof._

_ My phone rang, I grabbed it reading Rachel's number across the screen. I didn't want to deal with her right now, but it could be Grace so I had to answer. "Hello?"_

"Danno, I'm a flower girl_," Grace said, talking over several voices. "_I'm getting a dress and a basket and I get to pick the flowers..."

"_Are you getting the dress now?" I asked trying to shove away the bitterness in my voice._

"Yeah, it's getting flitted…"

_"Fitted," I supplied for her._

"Yeah, fitted," _she corrected herself and I could almost see her nodding her head. "_Are ya going to the wedding? Did you get the inbitation?"

_ "Yeah, Gracie, I got the invitation." I glared at the damn thing wishing it would catch on fire._

"So, are you gonna go?" _she repeated, she was probably rocking on the balls of her feet, waiting for the lady to return and finish up with her dress._

_ A part of me wanted to tell her I had to work and couldn't make it while the other part just told me to suck it up and go. It was a violent battle between the two sides, and I ended up telling her I was going. I had never lied to Grace before, I wasn't about to start. I guess I had to go pick up a tux…_

**_5-0 5-0 5-0_**

**Can anyone tell me what type of Military branch Cat is a part of, please?**

**Thanks**

**Bye...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the alerts, reviews, and support for this story. You guys are awesome, beyond awesome, incredible. Incredisome? Yeah, incredisome (Webster's dictionary here I come :D)**

**Please enjoy this new chapter, let me know if it's okay (especially Doctor Wesley theroy. I was iffy on it, and I want to know your guys'/gals' reaction to it), and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING,**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve**

**2001…**

_ I didn't run into Catherin Rollins until a year later, during another mission. She was, once again, the guide. Giving us coordinates and informing us of the quickest way to avoid mercenaries. It was after the mission, another notch in my belt of successes, and I was packing up my weapon when I heard her approach._

_ "I remember you," she said slowly, I could hear the smirk in her voice._

_ "I remember you, too," I responded snapping the latches on my case._

_ "I'm Cat," she stated when I turned to face her, her hand sticking out._

_ "Yeah, I know," I replied not missing how stunningly beautiful she was. I accepted her handshake and said, "I'm Steve…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

I woke to an irritating buzzing. For a second I actually thought a bee had flown into my room, until I remembered the window wasn't open. I sat up, blurry eyed, my muddled brain taking a second to pinpoint what the hell was buzzing.

"Shit," I whispered when it came to me. I scooped my phone off the end table next to my bed, squinted at the picture flashing back at me, and answered, "What's wrong Kono?"

"Danny spiked a fever," she said slowly. I was out of bed before the words were fully out of her mouth, grabbing a shirt off the floor.

"I'm on my way." I hung up on her, stashing my phone in my jeans pocket before pulling them on. I grabbed my boots off the floor and started toward the door, pulling it open to reveal Grace, her fist raised as if she were about to knock.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly (perceptive little girl).

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Is it Danno?" she ignored my question (too damn perceptive). Before I could reply she was already running toward her room. "Let me get my shoes." it wasn't like I wasn't going to wake her or anything, but the fact that she was already up made me a little flabbergasted. It was almost like she knew something was wrong…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

We made it to the hospital in a little under fifteen minutes. Grace was the first out of my truck, waiting impatiently on the sidewalk for me to join her. We hurried toward the entrance and headed for the elevators.

It was a quiet ride up to Danny's room; Gracie grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back, hoping to reassure her, then let go as the doors opened. Grace headed toward Kono the moment she saw her and demanded, "What's wrong with Danno?"

"Um, Gracie," Kono said kneeling down to her height. "I will tell you, I promise, but right now I need to talk to Steve, okay."

"Is he okay?" Grace pushed jutting her chin out stubbornly in such a Danny-ish way.

"Hey, Grace," Chin said coming up behind Kono, "how's about we go get something from the cafeteria?"

"But Danno…"

"…is really, really sick," Chin responded quietly. "And I know you are worried about him, but there's nothing we can do right now. So, let's head down to the cafeteria, let Auntie Kono talk to Uncle Steve, and then he'll explain what's going on, later. Okay?"

She was silent for a second, a whirlwind of emotions playing across her face, but finally she nodded. Chin gave her a weak smile and led her toward the elevators. Kono waited until they were gone before she stood up.

"How bad is he?" I asked.

"Wesley thinks an infection is setting in, but he's not sure."

"Where is Wesley?" I questioned letting my eyes scan the immediate area for the familiar doctor.

"He's in Danny's room," Kono responded her eyes settling on the closed door. "He said to wait out here until he was finished examining him.

I moved toward the room, Wesley opening the door seconds before I could touch the knob. He gave me a weary look, and I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly said, "It's a mild infection. I've started him on antibiotics, and am cautiously hopeful he'll be okay."

"Can we see him?" Kono asked before I could say anything.

"Of course," Wesley said quickly, "but he's still unconscious." she nodded and headed toward Danny's room.

"Cautiously hopeful?" I spoke slowly the moment Kono shut the door. I raised my eyebrows in question. I didn't like that phrase 'cautiously hopeful.' It sounded like there was a chance Danny might not be okay

"Like all infections there is a chance it could get worse before it gets better," Wesley replied meeting my eyes. "But I can assure you Detective Williams' condition hasn't deteriorated since yesterday."

"But has it gotten any better?" I questioned cocking my head. I mean, Danny had an infection. In my book, it sounded worse despite what Wesley said.

"He has brain functions, meaning he's not in a coma," Wesley said patiently, something flickered across his eyes that got my attention.

"But…"

Wesley sighed and continued, "There's no but, exactly. It's just… It's just I thought Danny would be awake by now. Or, at the very least, responding to familiar voices." Wesley was quiet for a second, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He then took a breath and said, "It's almost as if he doesn't _want_ to wake up…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny**

**2007…**

_ The reception was held in a ball room, a few miles down the road from where the wedding was held. I sat in the corner, periodically checking my watch, waiting until Gracie was done greeting guests so I could say good-bye. I wanted to get out of there so bad; I knew I didn't belong at that reception. Hell, I didn't belong at the wedding either. And I can guarantee, if not for Grace, I wouldn't have shown up at all._

_ "Danny," a voice said and Stan sat across from me. "Nice of you to show up."_

_ "Gracie invited me," I said. "Of course I showed up." I wanted to add a snarky '_expecting me to say thank you for inviting me to hell_?' But thought better of it. I wasn't against wrecking Rachel's wedding, but I'm pretty sure Grace wouldn't exactly appreciate me being an ass to her new step-dad. That and I was trying to teach her to keep mean comments to herself._

_ "I'll take care of her, you know?" Stan said quietly._

_ "Rachel or Grace?" I muttered meeting his eyes._

_ "Both, I guess," he replied matter-of-factly._

_ "Thanks for the offer, Stanly," I said slowly getting to my feet. "But Grace is my daughter, and I'll be taking care of her…"_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2007…**

_ "What do you mean I can't have her this weekend?" I hissed into the phone, pacing back and forth across the grimy bathroom floor of the precinct._

_ "_Stan's mother is coming to town. She wants to see Grace,"_ Rachel argued, her voice about as quiet as mine._

_ "Why is it," I started glaring at my reflection, "that every time one of _Stan's_ relatives comes to town I am forced to give up my weekend with Grace. But when my sister, who happens to be her _actual_ relative, by the way, invites us to her place for a week, in the summer, that isn't mine you say no."_

"Danny don't…"

_ "'Don't' what Rachel? Don't tell you the truth. I mean, it is the truth, isn't it? Step-Granny Edwards gets to see our daughter,_ our _daughter Rachel, whenever she comes to town but my sister has to wait until _my _time with her niece. Tell me, how is that fair?" she didn't respond, but I did hear her soft sigh._

_ "You know what, fine," I snapped running a hand through my hair. "Take my weekend, again. Just for Stan's mother. You obviously rather have Stan be her father than me anyway." And I hung up before she could say anything else…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2007…**

_I followed Grace up the walkway, my anger boiling just below the surface. I couldn't believe the gall Stanly had, couldn't believe he'd even offer Gracie the choice. I mean, it was bad enough she called his sister Auntie, but this… This was taking it too far._

_ "Daniel," Rachel said drily when she opened the door. "Hello, sweetie," she warmly greeted Grace, glancing down at her and giving her a smile._

_I waited until Grace was out of earshot and hissed, "Grandma and Grandpa Edwards?"_

"_Stan only asked her, she doesn't have to say yes," Rachel sighed. "Besides, they are her grandparents now."_

"_No, her grandmothers are Beverley Williams and Matilda Parker and her grandfather is Allan Williams." Rachel father had died when she was six, even I never met him. "Not Patrick and Nancy Edwards."_

"_Stan is my husband, Grace's step-father…"_

"_Yeah, I was at the wedding," I said under my breath._

"…_she has every right to call them Grandmother and Grandfather if she wants to," Rachel pushed on as if I hadn't said anything. "And you can throw a tantrum until you are blue in the face, but you can't influence her choice." and she slammed the door before I could open my mouth to argue…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

**Present Day…**

I found Grace and Chin sitting at the furtherest table from the door, untouched orange juice sitting in front of her, a half a cup of coffee held between Chin Ho's hands. He gave me a small smile when I approached, getting to his feet.

"I'm going to get more coffee," he said and wandered over to the lady behind the counter. I took his unoccupied chair, resting my arms on the table.

"How's Danno?" Grace asked meeting my eyes.

I hesitated not sure how much to tell her. She was eight. What would she understand and what wouldn't she? What could she handle? Danny would know what to tell her, Danny would know how to handle this situation. God, I wish Danny were here right now.

Knowing she was expecting some answer, I took a breath and opted to say, "Wesley had to give him some medicine."

"Why?" she asked her brown eyes widening.

"Danno's got an infection," I replied slowly. "It's… it's from the injuries he had already gotten. But the medicine is going to help fight it."

"Is he still okay?" she questioned quietly. "I mean, he's not… he's not…?" she couldn't finish her question, couldn't bring herself to ask if her daddy was going to end up like her mommy. And despite what she said Thursday night, I could tell doubts were starting to creep up on her.

"Doctor Wesley says Danno should be fine. As long as he keeps getting the medicine he needs." I dared not touch on Wesley's theory, about how Danny might not want to wake up. It was hard for me to _completely_ understand, I hated to think what Grace would take from that tidbit of information.

"Can I see him?" she asked glancing down at the table.

Before I could open my mouth Chin said, from behind me, "I'll take you to him." Grace nodded, collecting her unopened juice and getting to her feet. She looked down at me and said, "Are you coming?"

"In a few minutes," I responded and she nodded again, following Chin out of the cafeteria. I watched them go, glancing down at the table the moment the doors closed. I tried really hard not to think, but gave up after a few seconds.

Why would Danny not want to wake up? Yeah, Rachel's death tore him to pieces- that wasn't a secret-but would he really abandon Grace at a time like this? She needed him, he had to know that. The whole team needed him. I needed…

Of course, Wesley was just theorizing. It wasn't like he was one-hundred percent sure that's what was going on. I mean, he did say Danny could easily be awake by Sunday. We still had time, he still had time. Getting too far ahead of the situation wasn't exactly the best laid plan. Hell, it usually destroyed the best laid plans.

And I knew Danno, probably better than he wanted me to. He loved Grace irrevocably, so much so that he packed up and moved thousands of miles away from everything he knew to be close to her. He had put up with Stan, Rachel's lawyers, Matilda, me (come on, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes) all for Grace.

Besides, I had been hurt worse than Danny, had come back from far worse. Against all odds I came back, and I usually felt I had nothing to come back for. So, if there was one thing Danny was going to do, it was wake up because he had a lot to return to…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2001…**

_I was bleeding heavily, on the brink of unconsciousness, but had managed to drag myself into a cave. I had been holed up for almost four hours, listening to make completely sure I wasn't being followed, before I risked using my comm._

_ I switched it on, using my radio to get the correct frequency, and heard Cat's voice. "_McGarrett, answer me!_"_

_ "Jeez, no…need to…scream," I said leaning my head against the cave wall._

_ "_Where have you been_?" she said relief underlying her professional tone._

_ "Strategically waiting…for a moment…without the risk of…getting shot at," I replied forcing my eyes open._

_ "_Where are you McGarrett_?" a new voice said, my CO._

_ "A cave," I whispered feeling myself sinking closer to unconsciousness. "I'm bleeding…pretty bad…"_

_ "_Stay on the radio. We'll attempt to get your coordinates._" I could hear the clacking of keys from Cat's keyboard and she started working._

_ "_McGarrett_," my CO said slowly. _"Is the target eliminated?_"_

_ "He is," I murmured. "But I think…I was being…pursued."_

_ "_Hold on, Steve. We're on our way_." was the last thing I heard Cat say before I blacked out…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

_I woke up slowly, my whole body numb. I tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness kept me horizontal. _So much for that plan_, I had thought. Instead I let my head carefully loll across the, what I could only assume, bed. My eyes landed on a familiar figure asleep next to my bed._

_ "Are you my nurse?" I managed to crock out between my dry, cracked lips._

_ "What?" Cat jerked awake, her eyes landing on me. She sat up straighter and said, "Oh, thank God. I thought…" she trailed off tucking her lip between her teeth. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Numb," I replied honestly. "Probably feel more if I wasn't on whatever I'm on."_

_ "Do you remember what happened?"_

_ "Successful mission, stab wound," I murmured after a few seconds of searching my muddled brain. She nodded, her mouth opened to say something, but I cut her off with, "I do recall a voice telling me to hold on." color flooded her cheeks. "I never knew Commander Piers had such a high pitched voice." she snorted, shaking her head._

_ "Yeah, you're okay," she said getting to her feet. "Just let me tell the doctor you're awake…"_


	16. Chapter 16

**I am in a semi-good mood today, so I present you with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and reading the last chapter. Drop a comment if you can, and please enjoy.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2008…**

_I had a date, somebody Matty set me up with. I think she worked a floor above him or a building down. Maybe she rode in the elevator with him. Whatever their relationship, I didn't want to go. But, I owed Matty this little favor, he did sit up with me for six months after Rachel left me, so I told him yes._

_ Her name was Amy or Kelly or Julie… something like that. She was okay, I guess. She liked salad. We weren't going to connect, ever, and I knew why. Because Rachel was still on my mind, and she wasn't ever going to get off my mind._

_I didn't need a date, I needed a shrink…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2008…**

_ Rachel's lawyer left me two messages while I was away from my desk and I called him back on my way up to my apartment that night. His receptionist answered on the third ring, "_Andrew Nicholas: Attorney at law."

_ "Yeah, this is Danny Williams," I responded juggling my phone, a box full of case files, and a six pack while I tried to unlock my door._

_ "_Mr. Williams, Mr. Nicolas has been expecting your call_," he said and put me on hold. I rolled my eyes, using my hip to close the door. I dropped the case files by the door, hung my gun in the closet, and kicked my shoes off before Nicolas picked up._

_ "_Mr. Williams_?" to me he always sounded smug, no matter what he was talking about. I wasn't sure if that was the attitude of all lawyers or just the ones I dealt with. "_I am assuming you received the paperwork in the mail."

_ "You mean the paperwork that tells me the exact agreement Rachel and I came up with when we split," I said slowly, walking into the kitchen, replacing the manila envelope, sitting on the counter, with the beer. "Because I know I have Grace every other weekend and every Wednesday. I don't know why you need me to sign what I already know."_

"It'll make everything official," _Nicolas responded his smile still on his face, but I could tell it had wilted some._ "I just need you to sign…"

"_You know, before she met Stan the only reason we needed a lawyer was to draw up divorce papers. And she hadn't even used you. And, honestly, I liked the other lawyer better. At least she tried to sound half-way decent while being a total bitch."_

_ "_Mr. Williams…"_ weary, that was a new emotion from him._

_ "I'll sign your stupid papers," I said and hung up before he said anything else. God, I hated lawyers…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

**Present Day…**

I stayed at the hospital that night, sending Grace home with Chin and Kono. For a while I sat in the chair next to Danny's bed, checking my email. Jameson sent three of them, asking how Danny was. I answered her as truthfully as I could, but otherwise kept Wesley's theory out of my response.

Kono and Chin, of course, knew what Wesley had said. Kono didn't want to believe the doctor's theory. She said Danny would wake up soon. Chin, on the other hand, believed it was Danny's body's way of coping with all the crap he put up with since Rachel died. He went on the say that Danny would wake up when he was ready. Both theories sounded plausible, sure, and I had no idea which one to agree with.

"Bosley," I said reading the spam I was sent. "You think I need more hair. I mean, my hair has grown since I came back to Hawaii." that was true, and the sole reason I hadn't bothered to cut it was because I had been too busy. I looked at Danny, hearing him say _'At least it's not Viagra. Of course, if it was I'd suggest you order it. You may not need it now (and please don't correct me either way), but you will someday.'_

"Viagra is for seventy-year-olds who still have sex." I wasn't sure if it was the hidden twelve-year-old in me, or what, but the thought of seventy-some-odds having sex sent an involuntary chill down my spine. _'Yeah, Steve, you have that image of Grandpa going at Grandma. You sick bastard.'_

"Shut up." Yes, I was aware I was talking to myself, but it sure beat watching Danny lay there, unmoving, so unlike himself. He was a constant ball of energy, when his mouth wasn't moving, his hands were. And when his hands weren't moving… I always feared he'd pace a hole in the floor if he wasn't careful.

"Come on," I whispered, leaning forward, "wake up already..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I hated hospital coffee, it tasted like oily piss dipped in tar and left out in the sun to spoil. But I got some anyway, just so my hands had something to hold. I carried the cup back to Danny's room, stopping short when Wesley pulled the door open.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving toward him.

"Danny's fever rose another half degree," Wesley responded slowly. "It's nothing to be alarmed about," he pushed on, my words dying on my lips. "I just upped the dosage of antibiotics."

I was quiet for a second then blurted out the question that had been bugging me since Wesley told me his theory, "Why wouldn't he want to wake up?"

Wesley was quiet for a second, before replying, "Stress could be a major factor." exactly what Chin said. "And I'm sure he has had a stressful couple weeks." he had no idea. "Maybe he's got to deal with some things before he's ready to wake up."

"But he wouldn't do this to Grace," I heard myself say. "She's too important to him."

"Maybe she's the reason he came back after his heart stopped, why he hasn't completely let go. Ever think of that?" he gave me a knowing look then walked past me, heading down the hall to another room. I waited until the door was closed before ducking back into Danny's room…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2002…**

_It was another six months before Cat and I had leave at the same time. We had a weekend together, and spent the first night 'catching up' back at her apartment. The following morning, I was pulled from sleep by persistent knocking._

_ "Who's at the door?" I groaned rolling onto my back._

_ "I don't…" Cat trailed off when a female voice said, "Catherine, it's mom."_

_ "Shit," she said clambering out of bed, scrambling around the room in a frenzy collecting clothes._

_ I interlocked my hands behind my head and said, "I would love to meet your mother." she glared at me then threw my shirt at my head._

"_Not like this," she hissed pulling a tee-shirt over her head._

_ "You are an adult, you're mother does know you…"_

_ The door opened from the front room, keys jingled. Cat grabbed my arm and tried to haul me out of her bed. I resisted for a second, a smirk on my face, but eventually relented and stood up. "Get in the bathroom, and stay there." she ushered me toward the room, kicking my pants and one of my boots under her bed._

_ The bathroom door was barely closed behind me when her bedroom door opened and her mother's voice said, "Why didn't you answer the door?"_

_ "I didn't hear you at first," Cat lied hurriedly. "Sorry mom."_

_ "You barely get leave, and you spend it sleeping all day? Come on, your brother wants to see you."_

_ "Okay, just let me get dressed." I could tell she thought she was home free, the underlying sigh in her voice was easy to detect, until I heard her mother ask, "Whose boot is that?"_

_ "What boot?" playing dumb had never worked with my mom I doubted it would work with hers. And sure enough, "This boot." I could easily picture her mother picking my shoe up. A shoe, might I add, that probably wasn't the most pleasant smelling thing in the room._

_ "Size twelve combat boot?"_

_ "Um…"_

_ "Closet or bathroom?"_

_ "Um…"_

"_Young man, come on out." I glanced down at myself, realizing I only had a tee-shirt in my hand. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to meet her mother. But before I could come up with an exit strategy, the bathroom door was pulled open. "Oh dear."_

_ "Hi, Mrs. Rollins," I said sheepishly looking into eyes so like Cat's. "I'm Steve…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2003…**

_I didn't meet Cat's mother again until a year later. Catherine had been injured during a recon assignment. The cabin labeled as HQ had had a grenade thrown through the window. If it wasn't for the trap door under the cabin she and the two guys with her would be dead._

_ I hadn't heard about it until a few days later. I got to the hospital she was held at as quickly as possible, running into her mother after a nurse told me where to find Cat. I stopped short of Marigold Rollins, not sure what to say to her._

_ "She's going to be okay," Mrs. Rollins said breaking the awkward silence between us. I nodded my thanks, sinking into a chair. _

_We were quiet for a few more seconds then she sat next to me and commented, "At least you're clothed this time." I chuckled once, shaking my head. Yeah, Marigold Rollins and I were going to get along just fine…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

**2010…**

_ It was a few weeks before Easter when I got the news. Rachel had called me, asking if we could talk over coffee during my lunch break. At first I didn't want to go, my bad feeling was back, in full force, but I eventually agreed._

_ I found her at the small coffee shop we used to go to when we were dating. She was sitting in the last booth, looking into her coffee mug. I remembered her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. I hadn't seen her dress so casual since she met Stan._

_ "Hello," I said formally sitting across from her._

_ "Daniel," she greeted me, meeting my eyes._

_ "No lawyers?" I glanced around expecting Andrew Nicolas: Attorney at law to pop out of nowhere. But his blond headed, smug face hadn't shown itself. I guess I was safe._

_ "He requested he come with me, but I told him I had to deal with this myself."_

_ "Deal with what?" I asked cautiously trying and failing to push my bad feeling down._

_ "Stan's company is transferring him," she said slowly breaking eye contact, looking at her steaming mug again._

_ "What does that have to…?"_

_ "We're moving, Danny."_

_ "Moving…? Moving where?"_

_ "Hawaii." okay, this wasn't happening. She wasn't telling me they were moving thousands of miles away. That she was taking my kid thousands of miles away from me._

_ "You can't," I said through numb lips. "You can't take Grace from…" a ringing started in my ears, my blood was boiling. "We had an agreement, Rachel. And now _you're_ breaking it by taking Gracie from me." I clenched my hands into fists, "You can't do this."_

_ "Stan's my husband, Daniel. Where he goes, Grace and I go…"_

_ "I'll…I'll fight you for custody," I argued regretting the words the moment they left my mouth. I didn't want to fight over Grace with Rachel, but I wasn't going to sit around and let her take my daughter away._

_ "You fight for custody," Rachel hissed leaning over the table, "you'll only be delaying the inevitable. I am there for our daughter, while you are at work half the time. No judge will give you primary custody if half the time she'll be with your mother._

_ "And, do you honestly want to put Grace through all that stress? She's only seven, Daniel."_

_ "She is my daughter too, Rachel," I hissed back, albeit a little louder than her, not wanting to admit she was right. "I have rights…"_

_ "I know you do," she said leaning back. "And you'll see Gracie during holidays and the summer. I'll fly her to you whenever she's free." I knew she would keep it up for a few months, a year tops, but eventually she'd just make excuses. 'I'm too busy to fly with her, maybe next Christmas' or 'Stan's parents are coming down for Thanksgiving, they want to see Grace.'_

_ So, I said the only thing I could think of, "If you have to move than so do I…"_

_ "What?" she was taken aback by my words._

_ "I'm moving to Hawaii, too." And as much as I didn't want to leave my friends and family, didn't want to leave the only home I've ever had, I knew that I had to. Because Gracie was my daughter, she was my world, and I'd do anything for her…_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day…**

The first thing I was aware of when I came to was the pressure on my chest, followed by the heat rolling off me. It felt as if I were under a sun lamp turned up full blast. Both were uncomfortable, and I wanted them to stop, but a little part of me knew wanting something didn't necessarily mean I was going to get it.

I tried opening my eyes, but it was as if they were made of lead. After a few tries of trying to open them, I gave it up as a bad job and used my other sense instead. I could smell the clean smell of a hospital; feel the rough sheets of a hospital bed. I could hear a steady beeping nearly drowned out by loud snoring. My throat was dry, my mouth tasting as if something had died.

I tried to wrack my brain as to how I ended up in a hospital, figuring it had something to do with Steve, but eventually gave up when it just wouldn't come to me. Instead, I concentrated on testing my limbs, trying to figure out if anything had been hit by a bullet or stabbed or blown off (because with Steve, I could never be too sure).

My legs moved and my right arm, but I found my left arm was immobilized. I had to see why, so I tried, once again, to pry my eyes open. I succeeded that time, the dark, blurry room taking a second to slip into focus.

As usual, even without a light, the room was white. I wondered why they chose white as the fallback color for hospital rooms. It wasn't soothing, it was just…white. Bright, colorless, blah-ish white. At least they could put a poster up.

I let my head loll across the bed, glancing down at the collar and cuff sling binding my arm to my side. I let my eyes scan my arm, wondering what the hell I did, my eyes trying very hard to slip closed, spotting the stark white bandages poking out of my gown.

"What the…" I managed to rasp out my throat feeling more raw than dry.

"Hello?" a familiar voice whispered and a hulking figure rose at my left. A light was flicked on and my eyes slammed closed. I groaned, moving my right hand to shield my eyes against the foul light as I opened them again.

"Danny?" the voice said above me and I lowered my hand to reveal Steve, a relieved smile on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up.

"You look…" I tried to say, but gave up when my throat started to rebel.

"…worse than you feel?" he finished for me and I nodded. "Yeah, we'll, I'll take that as a compliment."

"What…?"

"…happened?"I nodded again. "You were shot, Danno."

"Stop…"

"…calling you that?" God, I wished he'd stop that. It was creepy, how he could finish my sentences. His smile widened, but quickly wilted. "You have two bullet wounds, and a slight infection. Wesley has been treating you and your fever has gone down some since your last check-up." by the look on his face, I'd say the last check-up had to have been a few moments before I woke up.

I nodded a third time, my eyelids slipping closed. "Grace?" I whispered not even trying to open them.

"She's fine," Steve said quickly. "With Kono and Chin right now. She's been worried, but I'm sure she'll like to know you're awake."

"Thanks." was the last thing I said before I started to drift. I couldn't be sure, but I thought Steve replied, "Anytime, Danno. Anytime…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Yes, Danny is awake now. I'm not sure how many more flashbacks he'll have, but I'm sure I'll come up with something :)**

**Anyway, I was iffy on leaving in Steve's encounter with Cat's mother. I was trying to keep up with the theme of Mother's. Because, well, there's been a lot of mother's in this story. But if you don't like it I can easily take it out.**

**And that's that. So, once again, thanks for reading and I'll catch ya later...**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and all the continued support you all give this story. It is always appreciated and I can never thank you enough.**

**Anyway, I realize this may be shorter than the rest of my chapters, and I promise the next one will be longer.**

**So, please enjoy, thanks again for reading, I own nothing, I hope to hear from you again, and I'm gonna go.**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

Over the next week and a half, Danny's condition started to improve. Wesley had high hopes he could be out of the hospital fairly soon. Something Danny was ecstatic about (stir crazy didn't even begin to describe him). However, as happy as we were that Danny was getting better physically, it was his emotional and mental condition we, as a collective group, agreed to keep an eye on.

He hadn't brought up anything that happened after Rachel's death, and we followed his example. Even Grace-who had squealed in delight when I told her Danny was awake. She had insisted we go to the hospital the moment I told her, but it was one in the morning and I convinced her to get a few more hours of sleep before we visited Danny. She reluctantly agreed, but I had a feeling she pulled a major Danny and hadn't slept at all.

The day before Danny was supposed to be released I had stopped by the hospital on my way to work, after dropping Gracie off at school, to find Danny trying to get out of bed. Even though Wesley assured us he was getting better, he wasn't ready to move around on his own just yet. And him trying to get out of bed, without assistance, was a bad idea. Like, ripping open his stitches and reinjuring himself bad.

He started to list to the side and I was across the room in seconds, catching his uninjured arm before he could hit the floor.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I snapped sounding almost exactly like Danny after _I_ did something stupid.

"I've gotta pee," he said grumpily glaring at me for stopping him.

"And you couldn't call a nurse?"

"You wouldn't have," he murmured under his breath as I helped him sit down.

"Yes, and you would have given me shit for it, too," I argued crossing my arms. "Stay, I'll get a nurse." I would have helped him myself, but I had a feeling he'd just tell me to back off. Plus, I really didn't want to help Danny use the bathroom, no matter how indirect the action would have been.

I found a nurse one room over, pushing a cart out the door, and brought her back to Danny's room. While she was helping him toward the bathroom I told him I had to go. He grunted in reply, which I took as a dismissal, and I headed to The Palace.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Work was surprisingly mellow today. I kept expecting some high profile case but was pretty much stuck doing paper work all day. Or, as Danny would say, getting out of doing paper work, but Kono told me to do my own work and Chin made an excuse about needing more coffee.

In fact, it had been shockingly quiet the whole week. HPD didn't have anything that required Five-0's help (unless we wanted to help an elderly couple talk their neighbors into returning their tools). In a way I was kinda glad for the slow week, I think I had enough excitement for a while. It was the kind of week Danny deserved after he lost Rachel. Not the crap we had to deal with…

I picked Grace up from school that afternoon, after calling ahead and telling the school to have her meet me out front. She was supposed to go to Bridgette's house again, but I opted to duck out a few hours early when I figured nothing exciting was going to happen. Chin had headed out before me and Kono promised to call if anything big came in. I, however, had a feeling we were good.

"Are we going to see Danno?" Grace asked the moment she closed the passenger door.

"Just for about an hour," I replied maneuvering back on the road.

"But…"

"Grace, he's coming home tomorrow. You can see him whenever you want then." She brightened up at that bit of info, and stayed quiet as I drove toward the hospital.

Danny was sitting up, picking at a piece of dry, unidentifiable meat, (okay, maybe it was chicken or roast beef. Meat loaf?) a look of disgust on his face. He put his fork down when we walked into the room, a smile spreading across his face when his eyes landed on Grace.

"Hi Danno," she said moving toward him. Danny gave her a clumsy, one armed hug. When they broke apart she stepped back and pulled her back pack off. "I got an A on my spelling test." she pulled the test from her bag and handed it to Danny.

"Look at that," he said scanning the paper. "Did Uncle Steve help you study?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Do you think I can hang it on the fridge?"

"Ask Uncle Steve."

"Uncle Steve?" she turned to stare at me. "Can I hang this up?"

"Yeah," I said without hesitation, "as soon as we get home."

Danny asked Grace about school and as she launched into her day I left them alone. I sat outside the room, checking my messages. I only found two. One was from Matilda:

"_Just checking to see how Daniel is doing. I called his mother, in case you did not, and told her what was going on."_ that can't be good. From the stories I heard about Danny's mom, I'm surprised she hadn't already shown up hollering at me for not calling. "_Relax, I told her he was going to be okay and to stay in New Jersey. Though she said she was going to call soon. And, if you let all your calls go to voice mail, I'm sure she's left you a _lovely_ message."_ the message ended without a good-bye. I already regretted giving her my number.

The second message, as Matilda predicted, was from Danny's mother. Yep, totally regretted giving her my number. "_Commander McGarrett, you may not know me but I'm Daniel's mother. I would appreciate it if you call me as soon as you get this. Rachel's mother and I had a nice chat and I am just…' _she trailed off taking a shaky breath. "_Just call me, please._"

I took a breath and hurriedly dialed the number. It rang twice before a familiar voice said, "_Hello?_"

"Mrs. Williams," I said tentatively.

"_Yes_."

"This is Steve McGarrett…" I ended up getting a tongue lashing from a worried mother. Something I haven't had in a very long time. It made me miss my own mother.

After Mrs. Williams read me her own version of the riot act-The Mother's Riot Act that only women with children were allowed to recite-she asked if she could talk to her son. I was reluctant at first, I wasn't sure if getting screamed at by his mother would be healthy for Danny, but ended up relenting.

I walked back into Danny's room, handing him the phone. When he gave me a questioning look I mouthed '_your mother.'_ He rolled his eyes then put the phone to his ear. "Hey, ma."

She gave him a condensed tongue lashing-it wasn't his fault I didn't call-that lasted probably six minutes. Then Danny spent almost fifteen convincing her he was okay; followed by another ten minutes trying to talk her out of flying to Hawaii. When their thirty minute conversation wrapped up, Grace taking a few minutes to talk to her grandmother, it was time for us to go.

"See you tomorrow, Danno," Gracie said giving her father another hug, Danny kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you, Monkey," he called as we walked out of the room.

"Love you more," she called back over her shoulder.

"Love you, too Steve." I turned to glare at him, a huge smile spread across his face. I shook my head and faced forward. Danny really needed to find a new hobby, annoying me was just getting old…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

The moment Steve and Grace were gone my smile wilted. I was tired, my arm and chest were bothering me, and I hated the fact that my mother had to get a call from Matilda Parker about my condition. I couldn't be mad at Steve for not calling her; I hadn't wanted my mother to know about my wounds just yet. Maybe after I was up and around, able to show her that I was going to be okay. I hated worrying her almost as much as I hated worrying Grace.

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. In all honesty, I was sick and tired of worrying everyone. I could see their shared looks when they thought I wasn't looking, knew they were wondering when I was going to bring up Rachel. I didn't see the point, really. I mean, what was there to really bring up? She was dead, I wasn't. It had been her time to go, not mine.

I opened my eyes, snatching the remote off the bed and flipping the television on. What better way to ignore my thoughts than watching mind numbing TV? I flipped through the channels for a while, stopping on TV Land. The Brady Bunch was on. It was the one where the family had a problem, worried about it for ten minutes, then got over it… Wait, that's every stinking episode. Stupid Brady Bunch and their stupid, fixable problems.

I flipped the television off when Mr. Brady sat down to talk to Greg or Peter… Bobby? One of the boys (I think it was the one who banged Marcia) and threw the remote onto the bed. TV sucked anyway; wish I had a book…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2010…**

_ The plane ride was long, boring, and stifling. I was in the middle, two rather large individuals on either side of me. I had tried reading a few times, but the book I picked up at the airport gift shop sucked. It was about a wizard who had a long, wooden stick and a dog. Besides, I think it was part of a series and I hadn't exactly read the rest of them._

_ I internally growled, trying hard not to think about my last day in Jersey. My mother had begged me one last time to stay, my father just told me to be careful, and Matty promised to visit as soon as he had time off. Delia called and told me moving wasn't that bad, except for mom's constant phone calls. My other older sister, Lexy, pretty much told me the same thing. I hadn't heard from my youngest sister, but that wasn't anything new. Hannah and I didn't exactly get along._

_ "_Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly_**,**_**" **_the pilot's voice said over the intercom. I hadn't bothered to unfasten my belt when the plane took off (not that I needed to, with my cushiony seat partners I would probably have the best chances if the plane went down), so I really didn't need to listen to the warning._

_ Once the plane landed and we were allowed to get up, I waited until the plane was mostly clear before leaving my seat. I shoved my book in my carry-on, slung the bag over my shoulder, and shuffled off the plane after an elderly woman._

_ I shoved my ear buds into my ears, turning my iPod on. As Tom Petty's _I Won't Back Down_ started blaring, I stepped off the plane and took a look around my new home. Just as I suspected: too blue, too sunny, too watery, and too… different. But, just as like Tom said, I wasn't backing down. Whatever Rachel was going to put me through, whatever crap she and Stan tried to pull, I was not backing down._

_ Besides, change was supposed to be good for people… or so they say. But, as I grabbed my bag from the baggage conveyor belt, I couldn't help thinking: _Sometimes change can be a crock of shit…


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for supporting this story. You're alerts, reviews, and everyone just plain reading makes it worth writing this.**

**So, please enjoy, I would love to hear from you again, and I promise more angst will be coming shorty.**

**I OWN NOTHING...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

The following morning, I awoke to somebody poking me in the shoulder. I turned onto my back, finding Gracie standing over me with a determined look on her face.

"When are you getting up?" she demanded crossing her arms. It was times like these that I could see how strongly she took after Danny.

"What time is it?" I asked looking for my alarm clock. I reached past her, grabbing the clock off the nightstand. "Grace, it's five-thirty."

"Yeah, so? Danno says you get up before four every morning anyway. You, mister, are sleeping in. Danno is coming home and you are sleeping in."

"We aren't picking Danno up until later," I pointed out, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"But he's been stuck at the hospital… And he wants to leave…and…" she sputtered. I held up my hand to cut her off and said, "Two more hours of sleep then we will go get him."

"Two?" she balked throwing her arms into the air. "Two? But… but that would make it seven. And Danno needs to be home now."

"Gracie, visiting hours aren't even until nine. In two hours, when we go get him, we will be breaking the rules. And, as much as I love breaking rules, four hours is overboard. Even for me." I had no idea how to reason with a kid, I was just making it up as I went. "Besides, don't you want to get breakfast? _Polly's _doesn't open until seven-thirty. I was thinking we could take Danno."

She sighed deeply, but nodded and said, "Okay."

"I mean, do you think Danno is even up, yet? It is five-thirty."

"No," she said quietly. "He's probably still sleeping."

"So, why don't we let him sleep a few more hours, too? We'll go get him, seven-thirty, I promise…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

About seven, yes Gracie's impatience wore me down and we left early, we were on the road heading toward the hospital. She was extra fidgety today, craning her neck, hoping to spot the big building holding her father.

When we parked in the parking lot, she was the first out of the car. Again, she waited impatiently on the sidewalk for me. Once I joined her, we headed toward the building.

She stood behind me while I talked to Wesley, rocking on the balls of her feet, every so often she would peek around my legs to stare at Wesley

"He needs this prescription for infections, this one for the pain," Wesley told me handing me two pieces of papers. "And he needs to come back in a couple weeks for a checkup and to get his stitches removed."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"And make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous," Wesley reminded me leading me toward Danny's room. "And if he shows signs of another infection bring him back immediately. Don't let him drive for at least a few weeks. And," he trailed off for a second, "I thought I'd only be giving you this warning, but if he tears his stitches I will personally sedate him until his wound is healed."

"What do you mean?" I asked stopping outside of Danny's room. Already having a feeling what he was referring to.

"He's tried to get out of bed three times-that I know of-and I would really like to avoid any more bloodshed from him. At least for a while." I nodded, smiling slightly, following Wesley into Danny's room.

"Am I ready to go, yet, Doc?" Danny asked his legs dangling off the bed, dressed in the clothes I had brought him a few days ago. The shoes, a pair of black sandals, still sat in the bag.

"No shoes?" I asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't let me get them," the nurse said a smile on her face, walking out of the room.

"They're sandals," he pointed out meeting my eyes. "When have I ever worn sandals?"

"They're easier to put on than tennis shoes," I reminded him. He ignored me, turning to Wesley to repeat, "Am I ready to go, yet, Doc?"

"Just as long as you promise to be careful…"

"Already did," Danny pointed out.

"…and to take all your medication…"

"I said I would," Danny muttered a little irked.

"…and that you won't push yourself too far."

"Doc, I know all this. Can I please go?" he was ready to go, no doubt about that. Of course, he'd just be doing the same thing he had been doing here except he'd be home. So, he really wasn't going home to anything new. Except he'd get to see Grace every day. And me… Internally I laughed, doubting he would be looking forward to seeing me on a daily basis again.

"You can go," Wesley said just as an orderly rolled a wheel chair into the room.

"Really?" Danny balked at the wheel chair.

"Detective Williams you can't leave unless you get in the chair," Wesley pointed out gesturing toward the chair.

"Fine, but as long as Steve doesn't push me," he responded slowly getting out of bed and shuffling toward the chair. He slowly lowered himself into the chair, ignoring the glare I threw his way.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

The orderly ended up pushing Danny all the way to the entrance, where I sat waiting for him and Grace leaning against the Camaro. I let Grace get into the back first, then the orderly and I helped Danny into the car.

"I'm not an invalid," he snapped trying to pull away from us.

"You were shot, stop complaining about us helping you," I said closing the door, the orderly already pushing the chair back into the hospital. I moved around the car, sliding into the drive side.

The drive to _Polly's_ was quiet, and we ate in relative silence. Well, Grace and I ate, Danny mostly picked at his food looking about ready to fall asleep. The move from hospital to car to diner had taken a lot out of him. It was time to get Danno home.

Once the bill was paid, and Polly had called '_bring your blond friend back whenever you'd like,'_ we were back on the road. Danny had fallen asleep before _Polly's _became a speck in the review mirror. His head resting against the window, his breath fogging a glass.

"That's gotta be uncomfortable," Grace whispered to me from the back.

"We'll be home soon. Then he can lie on the couch," I told her glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Why's he so tired? Didn't he sleep enough?"

"Sleeping helps the body heal," I explained maneuvering around a gray car. "And Danno needs all the help he can get."

"Okay," she responded nodding, leaning back into her seat again.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny was, to put this lightly, a bitch to wake up. He tried to punch me twice, complained about needing five more minutes, and called me a couple names that he probably wouldn't have said in front of Grace if he had been aware of her presence. She merely giggled and walked away from us.

When I finally convinced Danny to get out of the car, I had to help him across the yard. I could tell he didn't want my help, but I told him what Wesley told me about sedating him and he grudgingly accepted my help.

Once we were in the house, I steered Danny toward the couch. He sat down slowly, mindful of his injured arm, and laid back. He was out seconds later, his feet still dangling off the couch. I pulled them onto the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back. I threw it over him, heading into the kitchen. Grace was sitting at the table, watching her father.

"I'm going to have Kono come over for a few minutes so I can go get Danno's prescriptions, okay?" I asked her already scrolling through my contacts.

"Okay," she said her eyes still resting on her father. Obviously she was trying very hard to convince herself that he was actually there, that he had not turned out like her mother. Poor kid, having to think like that…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

It took me a few seconds to wake up. My eyes felt like they were glued shut, my mouth tasted like something died, and my arm was stiff as hell. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that my chest felt as if somebody was sitting on it. This bullet wound stuff was for the birds.

After I forced my eyelids open, I sat up slowly letting my eyes scan Steve's living room. It had to be twilight outside, meaning I had slept nearly twelve hours. Two pills sat on the table, next to glass of water and a note:

_Danno,_

_Gracie and I went to the beach with Kono. Be back later,_

_Steve._

_P.S. Take your pills. You promised Wesley._

I had no idea what time they left or if they were already back. By the near deafening silence of the house I figured they were still out. I read the P.S. again, rolled my eyes, but still scooped the pills into my hand and took them both.

I drained the glass of water; it barely helped the awful taste. I swung my legs off the couch, intending to get up and use the bathroom, but a voice said, "Stop right there." I turned my head, spotting Chin standing in the doorway, a bag of groceries in his hand.

"What is it with you and Steve?" I snapped lowering myself back onto the couch. "I mean, why won't you two just let me pee in peace."

"Because you have stitches that can be split open," Chin pointed out moving into the kitchen. He returned a second later bag less, walking toward the couch.

"You do know I can get up on my own," I grumbled when he took a hold of my arm and helped me up.

"I'll let you pee on your own," he compromised, helping me toward the downstairs bathroom.

"At least I get some privacy," I mumbled when he left me at the door.

"Just holler if you need me," he said a small, barely concealed smile on his face. I flipped him the bird, closing the door. After I did my business, Chin helped me toward the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked curiously.

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"A beer," I replied.

"Sorry, anything else?"

"One beer isn't going to kill me," I protested. He didn't verbally reply, but the crossed arms and head shaking pretty much told me I wasn't getting my way. "You're as bad as Steve."

"It's his dad, I swear. Stubbornness used to roll off of Jack McGarrett," Chin responded moving toward the bag of grocery, taking things out.

"What was he like? Steve never wants to talk about him."

"Bit like Steve," Chin answered adding his grocery bag to Steve's collection. "Except not as crazy. Jack was all about protocol… or as close to protocol as he could get. There were a few times I thought he was going to lose his badge." Chin took out a big soup pan, laying it on the counter. "He wasn't someone to fight lightly, and he hated to lose." he took a knife from Steve's silverware drawer and proceeded to start chopping vegetables.

"He does sound like Steve," I muttered staring down at my hands.

"He was a loyal partner, too. He never believed I stole that money." he fell silent, dumping a handful of diced veggies into the pan. "It still doesn't seem like he's dead. I keep expecting him to walk in the door any second, wondering what the hell I'm doing here."

The words were barely out of Chin's mouth when the back door did open. Steve, Gracie, and Kono traipsed in, soaking wet and sandy, and proceeded to make a mess.

"Hey, if there's sand in your food it's your fault," Chin snapped skirting Kono as she shook out her hair.

"Sorry, cuz," she said smiling, snagging a piece of chopped celery.

"Did you take your pills?" Steve asked me, talking to me as if I were seven.

"Yes, Dad," I replied and he glared at me. I flashed him a smile; he pelted me with a carrot.

"Keep it up and I'm not cooking," Chin snapped when Gracie threw a peapod at Steve.

"Sorry, Chin," they said simultaneously. "Jinx," both shouted pointing at the other. Laughing, the left the room to get changed.

"I'm gonna change, too. I'll be back later," Kono said and headed toward the back door, snagging a cherry tomato on her way out. Chin threw a spoon at her as she closed the door.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

After dinner, Steve and Chin shooed me from the kitchen before I could help clean up. I ended up sitting with Kono and Grace on the couch, watching _Finding Nemo_ again. I had hoped Gracie would have lost this movie; it came out like eight years ago. She was barely one.

But I figured she saw Nemo as herself. He had lost his mother at a young age and was raised by his father. Of course, Nemo didn't have a SEAL to worry about. Or two cousins who were now arguing back and forth about whether or not Kono was going to help.

"I'm watching a movie," Kono yelled from the couch.

"Get your ass in here and help," Chin called back standing in the archway.

"Women were stuck doing housework for most of the twentieth century and before that. It's the twenty-first now, cuz. Let the ladies watch TV."

"I don't see any ladies," Chin muttered as he stormed back into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Kono jumped over the couch, pouncing on Chin's back.

"Get off me," he snapped playfully, both knocking into Steve who had been holding a soapy pan; all three ending up on the ground, the pan clattering against the linoleum. Gracie and I got off the couch, heading into the kitchen.

I started laughing at the sight of them. All three were covered in soap; Steve's was glowering at both of them. "Sorry," both Chin and Kono muttered getting to their feet. Steve tried to follow, but slowly lowered himself to the ground, his face pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my laughter cutting off. Had he been holding a knife, too? Did he stab himself?

"I think I broke my ankle," he murmured breathing heavily. Relief rolled through me.

"And I thought we were done with the hospital," I commented shaking my head…


	19. Chapter 19

**For those who do not know who Mr. Wizard is, he was like the Bill Nye from the 50's to the 70's. I, personally, never seen the show, but I do like Bill Nye. Also, alas, I own neither one.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. Please enjoy this one, and I own nothing.**

**Anyhoo, gots to go. See ya in the next chapter and please review if you can.**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

What's cranky, ornery, and a borderline giant: Steve McGarrett after being asked to stay off his feet by a doctor. Super SEAL managed to break his ankle in two places. But according to Wesley, who had been on his way out when Kono and Chin brought Steve in, they had been clean breaks. Meaning he wasn't going to need surgery. He was just forced to spend 6 to 8 weeks off his feet; just what _I needed_, a month of Steve McGarrett's company.

Of course, at the moment he was slumped in his recliner, foot resting on his coffee table. He was jacked up on painkillers (I had a feeling that wasn't his choice), and was pretty much out of it. Grace, whose movie had finished some time ago, was seated on the floor, in front of the television, watching a _Wizards of Waverly Place_ marathon. Hey, it was either that or _Hannah Montana_ (and I, for one, would rather watch some Harry Potter wannabes than a frigging tween-teen?-pop singer).

Actually, it probably wouldn't have mattered what she was watching, I was too busy entertaining myself watching Chin try to lug the old cot out of Steve's basement. Kono stood behind me, arms resting on the back of the couch, laughing every time Chin let out a mumbled curse word.

"Really?" I protested after the third 'shit.' "In front of my kid?"

"Well, the stupid thing is stuck," Chin snapped, growling at the cot. And it was. One of the wheels must have gotten wedged under a step, and it looked as if it was one good tug away from taking off the top step (not to mention seriously widening the door's archway).

"Besides, Danny, Grace isn't even paying attention," Kono commented pointing at Gracie. I followed her finger, watching my daughter for a second. She was right, Grace wasn't paying attention. She was too busy laughing at Alex…? Alyssa...? Angela...? (Whatever her name is) As she turned her parents into rodents (Yeah, that's teaching good parenting).

"If I just had some help," Chin grumbled giving the cot another, near violent pull.

"Did she just use a stick to turn those two into gerbils?" Steve asked one eye cracked open, looking at the television.

"She's a wizard, Uncle Steve. She does magic," Grace replied as Kono took pity on Chin and moved across the room to help him.

"Wizards and magic are fake," Steve pointed out letting his eye slip closed.

"Duh, it's a TV show," Grace retorted giving him an eye roll.

"Yeah, well Mr. Wizard was better."

"What's that?"

Steve just laughed once, before dropping off to sleep again. His snores filled the room not long after, and, yeah, I do think he should get that checked out.

Chin and Kono finally managed to get the cot into the living room and set up. They had Gracie move so they could put it near the TV.

"You ever break a bone again, you're sleeping on the floor," Chin said to Steve, whom we had thought was sleeping until he grumbled, "Shut up, Kelly."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono and Chin ended up staying the whole weekend, mostly to make sure Steve and I did as the doctor asked (and that was mostly for Steve's benefit because I _always_ do what I am asked), but come Monday they had to return to work. So, they ended up calling…

"My favorite mini Haole," a big, booming voice said after Grace opened the door.

"Hey, Kamekona," she said brightly. At least she greeted him this time, usually I'm reminding her who the big guy was. I guess spending a whole night in a hospital, waiting for word on me, helped her remember him.

"Don't you have school?" he asked following Grace into the living room.

"I'm just waiting for Auntie Kono to get her bag," Grace responded looking up at him.

"Good, stay in school…"

"Yeah, unless you want to sell shaved ice for a living," I cracked flashing Kamekona a smile.

"Careful, Jersey," he said half glaring at me. "Besides, I am known as an entrepreneur."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, big guy," Steve responded from the recliner. I glanced over at him and both of us started laughing.

Before Kamekona could respond to our comments, Kono flew down the stairs with her phone glued to her ear. She caught Grace's attention, motioning for her to head out.

"Bye Daddy," she said moving across the room to hug me. I kissed her forehead, returning the hug. "Have a good day at school," I told her.

"I will." She pulled away from me when Kono called her name, running toward the door. "Love you Danno," she called over her shoulder.

"Love you more," I called back just as she closed the door behind her.

I leaned my head against the couch, suddenly tired. My arm was bothering me, my chest still felt a little tight, but I had already had two pain pills earlier that morning. I didn't need to suddenly develop an addiction or, heaven forbid, OD. So, sleeping sounded like the most logical choice. Maybe when I woke up my pain would be more manageable.

I was dozing, halfway between sleep and awareness, when I heard them talking. "How is he?" Kamekona asked slowly. I could only guess who they were talking about.

"He seems fine," Steve replied.

"But…"

"Nothing, it's just…" McGarrett sighed heavily. "He's acting like nothing happened. He hasn't mentioned Rachel or Mason or anything remotely close to the Marla Oliver case."

"Wasn't he like that after his ex died?"

"Yeah, and I thought he was opening up. You know, after we talked. Before he was shot…" Steve was quiet for a second. "I mean, it's not as bad as when Rachel first died. He's eating and avoiding coffee…" I _had_ to avoid coffee; Wesley said it wasn't good for my chest. Plus, I was trying to kick the habit. I realized I was too crazy hyped up on caffeine. Or, that's what I kept telling myself. "…and actually sleeping. Of course, he just got out of the hospital, sleeping is pretty much all he _can_ do." I could do more, if I didn't have a chest and shoulder full of stitches.

"You're worried about him?"

"Of course I'm worried about him. We all are worried about him. But, like I said, it's not as bad as when it first happened."

"Did he love her?"

"Yeah, it was written all over his face."

"Then what's the big deal? He misses his lady, and he'll talk about it when he's ready. Besides, I find it kinda mushy, all this talk. Why not talk about something else?" Steve brought up Kamekona's shaved ice stand and they let the subject of 'little ol' me' drop.

Of course, I still couldn't help feeling a little irked. It _was _me they were talking about. Me and Rachel. I know, again with the Rachel talk. I just wish they would let it go already…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

I glanced over at Danny, who had been asleep for the better part of an hour. Kamekona had ducked out about five minutes ago. I wasn't sure, but I think one of his brothers screwed something up at his shaved ice stand. So, I took it upon myself to get up. I had crutches, I've maneuvered on them before, and I could make it to the kitchen. Besides, all I wanted was a glass of water. I couldn't be penalized for doing this simple task.

I was about halfway out of my chair when a voice said, "Sit your ass down, McGarrett." I turned my head to see Kono standing in the doorway, arms crossed, her eyebrows furrowed. She crossed the room, pushing me back in my chair. Danny had jerked awake at her voice, swearing under his breath.

"Come on, Kono. I'm thirsty," I said meeting her dark eyes.

"Then ask, Kamekona." She looked around. "Where the hell is Kamekona?"

"He's making a call," I responded pointed toward the kitchen. She moved away from me, heading toward the kitchen to no doubt yell at the big guy.

"Trying to move, huh? I thought Wesley said to stay off your feet," Danny said sitting up, wincing when he pulled on his stitches.

"He said I could do little things. Like go to the bathroom and get a drink of water!" I raised my voice so Kono could hear me. Of course, her screams pretty much drown my voice out. Yeah, Kamekona was getting a vocal thrashing.

"Now, the bathroom thing I can see, but water…" Danny raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side in a questioning look.

"I. Am. Thirsty," I said slowly. And I was. Was it too much to ask for a fricking glass of water?

"Here," Kono said returning a few seconds later, shoving a glass of water under my nose. It took a sip, quietly thanking her. "You," she pointed at Kamekona, who had followed her inside, "watch him. I told you that when I called."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"No buts," she said fixing him with a sharp glare. Her face softened as she continued, "I would much rather avoid another hospital visit, cuz. Just for a while."

"I hear ya," Kamekona said nodding.

"Why are you back?" Danny and I said together, a flicker of irritation crossed his face. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"Chin forgot his keys," Kono said snatching them off the coffee table. I had been wondering whose keys those were. Mystery solved, I guess.

"And she didn't trust me," Kamekona pointed out sullenly. "I have been taking good care of these two Haoles." Kono fixed him with a glare. "Except when I stepped out to answer my phone; and that was barely five minutes."

"Don't let it happen again," Kono snapped before storming out of the house, closing the door behind her with more force than necessary. I thought I heard Danny make a comment about 'PMS' but couldn't be sure. I doubted it was _that_, probably mostly worry. And a little guilt; both her and Chin were the reason I was stuck like this. If they hadn't been fighting like irrational children. It made Danny and my banter look mature. And we've had some of the stupidest, childish arguments on the planet. Though, if anyone asks they were very insightful disagreements.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

I met Danny's eyes, who had been picking at whatever Kamekona had made us. I looked down at the plate, gooey, grayish-brown stuff looking back at me. I then sought out Kamekona, who was sitting at the edge of my couch staring at the TV.

"What is this?" I asked slowly, scooping some up with my fork before letting it drip back onto the plate.

"An old, secret, family recipe," Kamekona responded watching the game's highlights with so much attention I had a feeling he had had some money riding on the game. Probably not a good idea, with him being on parole and all, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"What's the secret? Cat puke?" Danny put his fork down, pushing the plate away from him. He leaned into the couch, letting his eyes close. He was still pale, but at least he looked better than when he was first shot. Sickly, grayish-white wasn't a normal color for a human being. No matter how much someone insisted they were fine. (And no, I didn't know what that was like firsthand. Despite what Danny may or may not have said.)

"Don't diss on the recipe." Kamekona pushed himself to his feet, snatching our plates from us and carrying them into the kitchen. "You guys don't appreciate quality cooking," he called over his shoulder.

"Stick to shaved ice, big guy," I called back.

"Shaved ice," Kamekona responded wandering back into the living room. "That reminds me, I have perfected the rum flavored ice now. Of course, I only serve that after dark and I check IDs."

"We don't question you, Kamekona," I said quickly before Danny could open his mouth. "Right, Danno?"

"Stop calling me that," he grumbled lifting one eyelid. "And, yeah, Kamekona we never doubted you."

"You two are awful liars," Kamekona growled before storming back into the kitchen. Danny snorted and I couldn't help laughing.

We fell silent, both watching the television. Danny pushed himself up, grabbing the remote off the table, and flipped the channel. He went through six or seven before he stopped on _Little House on the Prairie._

"Really?' I looked at him.

"It's either this or cartoons," he replied throwing the remote back on the table, leaning back into the couch. His eyes slipped closed again.

"Hey, Danny," I said tentatively.

"Yeah." His eyes didn't open.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"You can be such a weirdo McGarrett," Danny muttered drifting off to sleep again. I watched him for a second, figuring I probably should have pried deeper, but knowing if I did he'd only get bitchy. Because, let's face it, he can be bitchy sometimes. Besides, we've got another couple weeks of each other company. I'm sure we'll have ample opportunity to talk. And, like Kamekona said, Danny would talk when he was ready. Whenever that was…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I am working up to more angst, I promise. Oh, and the_ Little House on the Prairie_ shout out is solely because my Grandma was watching it when I wrote this ****chapter.**

**Gotta go...**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a lot shorter than most of my chapters, I know, but I had to update something. So, here is a new chapter.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and actually taking the time to read this. I know it's long (I'm beginning to think it might not have an ending :D), and thanks for sticking with me this long.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, please drop a comment if you can, and I'll see ya in the next chapter**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Steve…**

I had been allowed to move from the recliner to the couch (I admit it, I asked Kono before she left), and now Danny and I were sitting side-by-side, watching _Sports' Center, _again_. _Of course, I hadn't really been paying attention.

Mostly I was trying to figure out how best to approach Danny about how he was really feeling. I know Kamekona had told me to let him talk when he was ready, but I really didn't want to wait.

But because I am _so_ touchy, feely, I had gotten about as far as demanding '_tell me how you're really doing or I will have Grace sing every _High School Musical_ song she knows_.' I _hated_ that plan with a passion, but I knew it would annoy Danny, and I was willing to sacrifice my sanity… I think.

"Hey Steve," Danny said and I glanced over at him. "Something's been bugging me since my mother called. How did _Matilda _know that I was hurt in order to call her?"

"I told you, I…I called her."

"Steve, you may be able to do _a lot_ of things well, but lying is not one of them." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off by saying, "When did she call?" He could read me too well. I wasn't used to anyone but Cat being able to do that.

"The night you were shot." I had been hoping he hadn't decided to ask. I wanted him to think I had called Matilda, let her know what was up before it all came out. "She, um, she had just gotten home, mentioned your messages, and I told her." He nodded. "Then I, uh, I asked her about Grace's tuition."

"What?" Danny said through numb lips, his eyes locked on mine.

"I, uh, I heard you tell her in one of your messages."

He was quiet for a second then finally snapped, "What are you, fifteen?" he shook his head, looking away from me.

"I wanted to know what was wrong," I defended myself. "You were acting like a total jackass all week before you were shot…"

"And me telling you to 'drop it', what, just went in one ear and out the other?" I knew getting him worked up wasn't going to help him at all. There was a chance he could pull some stitches, maybe have a relapse. I didn't want to put Grace through that again. So, I just took a deep breath, counted to ten, pushed my retort down, and calmly said, "She agreed to open Grace's savings account for you."

He sniffed, glaring at the TV, his blue eyes blazing. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and finally opened them. He looked at me and said, "And she's paid up the tuition for next year?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And what were the conditions?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Steven, there are always conditions with people like her. So, lay them on me." he gestured with his uninjured arm, telling me to 'go ahead.'

"She wanted you to _only_ use the money on Grace," I said slowly, "and to know your condition."

"That's it?" he asked skeptically.

"That's it," I sighed letting my eyes settle on the television again. We fell into an uncomfortable silence, both of us watching basketball highlights. It lasted all of three minutes, and then Danny said, "How did you convince her?"

I was quiet for a second before I told Danny what I could remember from the phone call. When I finished I glanced over at him, finding his hands covering his face and him shaking. At first, I thought I was in anger, until he lowered his hands.

"You're laughing?" I asked in astonishment. He nodded, putting a hand over his chest as he laughed harder. "I don't think laughing is good for you."

"I…I'm sorry," Danny replied around some chuckles. "It's just…" he laughed harder, rubbing his chest. "It's just you told her…she had a…black hole for a heart."

"Why is that funny?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because…that's what I…told her when…she left Jersey…" his laughter cut off, turning into coughing. I grabbed the half empty glass of water Kono had given me and handed it to him. He drained the whole glass, glancing down at his t-shirt.

"What?" I asked following his gaze.

"Just looking for blood," he managed hoarsely. He coughed again, wincing, setting the glass onto the table. "God, don't do that."

"Hey, I never told you to laugh," I protested half-glaring at him. A wave of worry still rolled through me. That was a close call.

"I know," he said slowly massaging his chest again. He took a deep, shaky breath, removing his hand. "You know, you don't always have to step in and help me."

"Of course I do. We're O'hana."

He smiled, shaking his head. "You know, one day I am going to return the favor."

"This isn't a contest," I said meeting his eyes.

"I know. I'm just saying…" he trailed off, taking another deep breath. "It's a two-way street. If you're ever in a bind and need my help…" he made a circular motion with his right hand, signifying he was always willing to help. "You're my…O'hana, too. I guess…"

We fell into another lengthy silence, this one not so uncomfortable, and then I said, "That stung, didn't it? Admitting that."

"Like a mother," he replied and I snorted. Danny chuckled once, grabbing the remote off the table. He flipped through several channels, eventually finding an _A-Team_ marathon.

"No," I protested snatching the remote from him.

"Hey, I was watching that," he snapped as I turned it over.

"I'd rather avoid Murdock jokes if you don't mind," I grumbled stopping on_ NCIS._ "Ah, here's a good show."

"A cop show? Isn't there enough of these."

"No, no, there isn't a show like this. They are like the Navy police. These are my people."

He laughed, "Your people?"

"Yeah, my people."

"Whatever." Danny leaned into the couch, letting his eyes slip close. I had my eyes glued to the television, not really sure who was who (I had only seen one or two episodes of the show), mulling over what to say. Finally, I heard myself say, "There is one thing you can do for me."

"I am not kissing you or doing anything remotely romantic…" he joked cracking a smile, opening his eyes.

"Ha, ha," I retorted shaking my head. "Smartass." Danny's grin widened. I took a breath, "Tell me, how _are_ you really doing?"

"Steve…" his smile wilted.

"Danny, come on. You were talking about Rachel before you were shot. I honestly thought you were opening up. Just tell me…" I thought about it for a second than tacked on, "Please."

He shook his head, glaring at the TV (I couldn't help but compare his glare to the gray haired man's on the screen). Danny sniffed once then said, "What's there to say? She's gone, I'm not." he shrugged. "It was her time, and it wasn't mine."

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question," I pointed out trying to meet his eyes. But Danny was hell bent on keeping his eyes locked on the television screen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…"

"Sure you are, physically. But that's not what I wanna know."

He took a deep breath, absentmindedly rubbed his chest, and said, "I still miss her, okay? When I was _out_ I kept having these very vivid flashbacks. You know, of when we were together, when she left me. They're mostly flashes, I can't really remember every, exact memory, but it got me thinking…" he shook his head. "She was the first girl I actually loved, the first girl who really got me. You know?" I did, it was like that with me and Cat. "So, yeah, I still miss her. And, as happy as I am that I get to see Gracie grow up, I can't help wondering why I'm alive, after a God damn bullet pierced my chest. While Rachel, whose side wasn't even hit by the car, died. It just doesn't make sense to me." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Does that answer your question?"

I was quiet for a second, watching him. Then I nodded and said, "We can watch the _A-Team_ if you want." I handed him the remote.

"Thank you," he said and turned _NCIS _over. Instead of _A-Team_, he turned it back to _Sports' Center. _He tossed the remote on the table and said, "You're annoying, you know?"

"And you aren't?"

"I am _not _annoying. I happened to be a joy to be around…"

"Yes, the Munchkins in _Oz_ totally miss you." He threw a glare at me. "Maybe when you go back they'll make you the new mayor. Or the sheriff. Yeah, Danno, you can actually be the sheriff." He threw a pillow at my head, wincing when it pulled on his stitches.

"You can be a real dickhead, McGarrett." I just grinned, taking the pillow and putting it behind my head…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

I felt like nudging McGarrett, waking his ass up and shutting up his snoring. But a sleeping Steve made me happy, so I left him alone. Besides, Grace was asleep next to him, and I really didn't want to wake her up, either. I figured if Gracie could sleep through the 'buzz saws' then I could at least tolerate them. Just for a while...

I was flipping through one of McGarrett's magazines (_Guns and Ammo_: why wasn't I surprised) when my phone rang. I scooped it off the table, checked the caller I.D. and answered, "Williams?"

"_Danny, Marcus Palmer here."_

_ "_Hey, Chief Palmer."

"_So, how are you doing? Your partner, McGarrett, told me you were shot."_

"Yeah," I replied casually.

"_So, how long until you can get back on the job?"_

_ "_Another couple months until I can do desk work." Yep, I was pretty much stuck behind a desk doing paperwork after the doctor cleared me for work. I hated to sound like Steve, but that sucked ass in my book. "I'm not sure when the doctor will let me handle field work."

"_That's too bad. But, on a brighter note, I still have that job for you."_ I know I had told Steve I probably wasn't going to take it, but that was when Mason was still out there. But, now that he wasn't…

I let my eyes rest on Steve and Grace. She was snuggled up close to him, her head resting on his arm. I now knew she'd only be mad at me for a while, for taking her from Steve, but she'd get over it. And it wasn't like Steve couldn't come visit Jersey. But she saw McGarrett as family, Chin and Kono, too. And as my father taught me '_we don't abandon family._' Me and Gracie couldn't abandon Steve, not when he needed us more than he would admit.

"Thanks, Marcus, but no thanks. I think I'll stick to Hawaii."

"_You sure?"_

_ "_I'm sure…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**


	21. Chapter 21

**4 months later…**

**Steve…**

Paint was splattered across my shirt, my hands, and my shoes as I stepped away from the last wall. I admired my work until Danny said, "I think that color goes great with your eyes."

"I'm laughing on the inside, Danno," I responded turning to see him equally as messy, putting down a paint brush.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I still don't see why we painted. This is only…"

"If you finish that sentence I will punch you," I half-growled putting my roller down. He had been telling me on and off since he had returned to work, that living with me was 'only temporary.' That he and Grace were going to move out just as soon as he found a place. "I told you, there is no rush. Besides, you are barely allowed to do field work, I doubt Wesley would be okay with you moving heavy objects." Danny had had gotten permission, from Wesley, to start working light cases about two weeks ago. It was around that time that Grace started hinting about repainting her room. I had no problem with it, but did make a quick call to Mary before proceeding. It had been her room after all.

Of course, when I told Danny about repainting Grace's room, his 'it's just temporary' reminders became more and more frequent. And I, in turn, kept reminding him about what Wesley said about his limitations. But, if I were being honest, I didn't think I was ready to let Danny and Grace move. I had gotten used to having them around, actually enjoyed having them around. It made this house a little less quiet.

"But it is," he insisted following me out of the room. Tomorrow Chin, Danny, and I were going to move all of Grace's stuff back into the room. She was staying at Kono's tonight so the paint could dry.

"Then why did you unpack?" I threw at him, turning to look him in the eyes. I knew he had a thing about unpacking, remembering seeing a couple boxes still piled in the corner of his old apartment.

"I…I didn't want to…" he trailed off, obviously not having a good enough excuse. He sighed deeply and said, "So, you noticed that?"

"Yeah," I responded limping down the stairs. My ankle had long since healed, but sometimes it would twinge a bit, or I'd start limping if I was on it for too long; little things that I could easily push away. It wasn't as bad as Danny's injuries. He had to be careful how much strain he put on his arm, and sometimes he'd break out into coughing fits (but mostly if he laughed too hard or ran too much). Wesley was certain the coughing would die down over time, and his arm just needed a little more time to heal.

But Danny could still handle a gun, could still handcuff a perp, and was still his annoyingly, sarcastically, cocky self. And he still hated being called 'Danno' by me. So, I called him it all the time. Just to piss him off.

I walked into the kitchen, Danny at my heels, and pulled two beers from the fridge. I handed one to him, popped the top off mine, and leaned against the counter. "You know, we could easily move your TV and couch to the basement."

"So you can have a batcave like Batman?" Danny asked grinning widely when I threw a glare his way. He took a breath and said, "Seriously, Steve. I don't want to burden you anymore than I have to. I mean, one month turned into four. I'm sure you and your Ramboette would really appreciate the privacy when she comes to town." I hadn't exactly told Danny about mine and Cat's many 'dates,' but he wasn't exactly stupid. Not seeing each other for months at a time, what _would_ Cat and I be doing?

"Hey, Cat and I could easily hit a motel…"

"No details, please," Danny snapped waving his hands at me to shut up. He winced when he moved his left arm a little too much.

"I thought that's what guys do. Brag about their sex lives," I commented smiling when he glared at me.

"Steve, I really don't want to talk about your sex life. Not now nor ever, okay?"

"There was this one time…" he pushed me into the counter. "OW!"

"Dick," he muttered stalking into the living room. I watched him go. He had done more than physically healed. Emotionally and mentally he had healed some, too. He still missed Rachel, no doubt about that, but I could tell he was trying to rebuild his life; if not for himself, but for Grace.

And speaking of Grace, she had talked Danny into letting her take Karate lessons (and no, that had nothing to do with me no matter what Danny may or may not say). I was waiting until they started kicking; she was bound to kick everything around the house. Better start preparing now…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Danny…**

I flipped on the television, flicking through the channels as Steve lowered himself into the recliner. I stopped on _Sports' Center_, setting my beer on the coffee table. I glanced over at McGarrett, wondering why he didn't want me or Grace to leave. The only explanation I could think of was he was lonely.

I remembered when his sister was living with him. As much as he tried to act like it bothered him, he was actually glad Mary had come back to town. He liked people living with him, liked his 'man cave' being occupied by more than just him, but I was actually serious. I didn't want to burden him.

I wasn't used to someone helping me as much as Steve had. Since leaving my parents house, I had fought tooth and nail to get what I had and keep it. Even when Rachel tried to talk me into accepting money from her mother for our house in Jersey I told her 'no.' Even my dad tried to help. But I like to do things myself. But, since meeting Steve, I had had gotten more help than I would have liked.

I knew I could easily keep living here, Grace would love it, but I didn't want to be under McGarrett's thumb. Call it pride, call it whatever it is, but that's how I felt. So, I took a breath and said, "Under two conditions."

"What?" Steve gave me a curious look.

"Under two conditions. One: you let me help you out with bills, housework, groceries, and anything remotely householdy…"

"Householdy isn't word," Steve pointed out after a few seconds, smiling.

"And two," I continued pretending like he hadn't talked. "When I do actually find a place, you are going to have to let me and Grace go."

McGarrett considered my conditions and then nodded and said, "Done." He was quiet for a second then said, "The lawn mower's in the garage. The grass needs mowed before the end of the weekend."

"I didn't mean…" I trailed off. "It's your…" I took a deep breath. "I'm not push mowing," I snapped pointing at him. The door opened seconds later, bringing the smell of takeout.

"We brought_ Denny's_ Daddy," Gracie's voice said as she, Kono, and Chin filed into the house. Chin closed the door with his hip.

"I thought you were staying with Kono tonight," I said as Gracie plopped down next to me.

"I am, but we thought you and Uncle Steve would be hungry."

"You mean _Chin_ thought me and Uncle Steve would be hungry," I corrected her throwing Chin Ho a sharp look.

"Hey, I offered to teach you to cook," he said placing the bags onto the coffee table while Kono placed a six pack of Orange Crush next to it. Both sat on the floor as Steve, Grace, and I slid from our seats to settle down next to them.

"We don't need lessons when we've got you to come over and cook for us," Steve pointed out grinning when Chin glared at him.

"I better start getting paid for all these meals," Chin said shoving a bag at Steve.

"Don't worry, Uncle Chin. I'll help you," Grace said smiling his way.

"Thank you, Grace."

"Yeah, you'll need a taste tester. I am perfect at that," she responded her smile widening. Kono snorted into the Crush she had just opened.

"Your father, Kono, and Steve are bad influences on you," Chin said glaring our way.

"Blame Steve, she hangs out with him _way_ too much," I said holding my hands up.

We started eating not long after. I let my eyes scan the faces of everyone around me. Kono and Gracie were talking about starting up her surfing lessons again (oh joy). While Steve and Chin argued back and forth about something to do with fishing (never really been into fishing). Yeah, these were my family, my friends, and I really couldn't picture life without them.

And, as much as I still missed Rachel, really wished she were here, I know she wouldn't hate me for the decisions I made for Grace and me. She'd want us happy and right here, right now we were. Or, I was, I couldn't really speak for Grace. But the look on her face, the big smile she flashed me, told me she was, too.

I hated to admit it, but Hawaii had finally grown on me. And I can't believe I just said that. I'm blaming Steve…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2010**

_ My first big case since coming to this damn, pineapple infested, too blue, too sunny hellhole and someone had already broken into the crime scene. A big, black Silverado truck was parked in the driveway. At first I thought it was the victim's-Jack McGarrett, but according to his records he drove a red, Lincoln. That truck wasn't a Lincoln._

_ I stepped into the house, checking all the rooms, wondering who in their right mind would break into a frigging crime scene. I guess junkies mostly, people willing to rob the dead, and the occasional psychopath. I made sure my gun was in my hand._

_ Once the house was checked, I headed toward the garage. I slowly pushed the door open, spotting a tall, dark haired guy standing next to-what looked like-a tool box. When I called out for him to face me, he turned, and there was a gun in his hand._

_ We, for lack of a better term, screamed at each other for a few seconds about putting our guns down. Once the air was cleared, and he had told me he was the victim's kid and his name, I tried to get him to give the tool box to me and leave the scene. _This was my crime scene buddy, get the hell out.

_ Then he pulled some 'I'll call the governor and get put on this case' crap, and _then_ proceeded to steal my case and make me _his_ partner. I didn't want to be his partner. I didn't even want to be around this conceited, overly confident, self-absorbed jackass. I hated Steve McGarrett the moment I saw him and I wasn't about to start liking him anytime soon. He was almost as bad as Hawaii._

_ Of course, as I followed him out of the house several minutes later I couldn't help thinking:_ This is just a one-time deal._ Because there was no damn way we were going to become full time partners or friends. I would make _damn_ sure of that…_

**THE END…**

**Yes, this is the end. I'm not sure how good this ending is. I mean, I like it, but what do you all think? Let me know.**

**So, I own nothing, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and sticking with this until the end, and I really, really, really hope to catch you in the next story. Or the one I am currently working on (Lots of Steve whump :D)**

**Once again, thanks for reading you guys rock.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. If you see any problems with Danny's memory that is solely because I forgot most of the series premier. It was a year ago, please don't hate me. And I wasn't sure if Steve's truck was his father's or if he had brought it when he returned to Hawaii. Or if he had already had it for when he visited. So, if that's wrong blame it on my inability to really pay attention.**

**Now I really gotta go...**


End file.
